Beast Wars Evolved
by Airrizzon
Summary: When the beast warriors left Cybertron, they had no idea that a dark and terrible secret lay in one of their stasis pods, the secret of the corruption in the Maximal council. Now that secret is out, and it sparks a great change in the beast wars.
1. The Oracle

The Oracle

By Airrizzon.

_These stories takes place in the second part of the series. Tigatron and Airazor are still alive as are Dinobot, Terrorsaur, Scorpinok, and Rampage. (This is my first ever fanfic so please try not to be too harsh on it!)_

The rain fell heavily upon the stasis pod, hidden by a group of thick brush and weeds. Had most of the computer's functions not been destroyed by the alien's heat wave, the protoform would be online and the pod's signal would have been discovered by either the Predicon or Maximal base. The heat had taken it's toll, not only on the pod but on the plants in the area as well. A vine curled it's way into the pod and lodged itself into the protoform's mind.

Sensing the protoform's strong spark but weakening life force the vine, attached to the earth gave strength from itself and therefore the essence of the planet, and all it's mystical power. Inside the protoform's mind, consciousness and thought began to form. _Am I dying?_

A feeling of awareness flooded over the protoform. Since it absorbed the planet's essence it could choose it's beast mode from any life that ever roamed the planet. The protoform's mind raced through the planet, and it "saw" every creature that ever lived. It's mind stopped on a leopard sitting in a tree. _That is what I am to be, the spotted hunter of the night._

A bright light illuminated the planet and caused a severe energon wave, then moments later a leopard emerged from the pod, and strode into the night.

_Airazor soared over the forest. She didn't have to scan the area but she felt like it. She needed something to get her mind off of Tigatron. They had parted ways earlier that day, and Airazor remembered it all to well..._

_"Our mission is to search the planet to see what changes the aliens made to it." Tigatron's face was that of a poker player, no expression to show how he felt. "I feel we may cover more ground if we go separately. It is just safer."_

_"I won't forget the good times we had on this mission." She said. She hoped Tigatron couldn't hear the anxiety in her voice._

_"I shall treasure those memories dearly for all time."..._

A bright light from the forest below brought her back to the present. "What the slag is going on? Airazor Maximize!"

The light enveloped the forest and struck Airazor, knocking all her circuits offline. Only one person saw her fall.

Rattrap was in heaven. Apple cores, moldy sandwiches, and rotten eggs fell from the sky. In the midst of all this he heard Optimus say "You are the bravest Maximal that has ever served under me. I'm going to triple your pay."

Suddenly the alarms sounded and woke Rattrap from his nap. "What in the name of Gouda was that? Computer, identify."

"Planet wide energon surge. Cause unknown. Energon patterns do not match any previously recorded patterns." The computer responded.

"Who's closest to the epicenter?" He said sounding anxious.

"Scanning..." Rattrap waited impatiently for the computer to respond. "Closest unit is unit Airazor. Scanners detect unit Airazor is temporarily offline."

"Well, don't that just cut the slagging cheese. First we land on this over sized potato, then we get thrown into an alien deep fryer, and now..."

"What's happened now?" Rattrap turned around and almost fell off his seat when he saw Optimus standing behind him with Rinox on his left and the new transmetal Cheetor on his right.

"Oh, uh, nothing too unusual. Some new sort of energon surge is traveling across the planet, and Airazor was close enough to the source that she's been knocked offline. Like I said, nothing unusual."

The Maximals stood in shock. Thoughts raced through Cheetor's head. _No way am I letting my sister go like that. She's all I really have. I'm going after her! _

Cheetor transformed into beast mode and ran toward the lift, but Optimus stepped in front of him and Cheetor bowled him down. "Ow! What was that for big bot?"

"In case you haven't realized it Cheetor, that energon wave will hit us soon, so their is no way I'm going to let you go out right now."

"Well in case you haven't realized Optimus, my sister's out there so I've gotta go get her. I can beat that storm no problem."

Rattrap decided to cut in "Not that I'm being rude pussy cat, but do you remember the last time you said that?"

"So what if I wound up at the Pred base? I'm going and that's that."

"If you think I'm going to let you"...

_Meanwhile not to far away..._

Tigatron was furious with himself. The energon wave was tailing behind him by 3 miles, he was forced to run away like a coward toward the Maximal base, while Airazor was surely dead because he told her to head toward the sector where the energon originated from.

_How was I supposed to know the energon wave would occur near where I sent her?_ One voice in his head told him. _I shouldn't have made her leave. It's all my fault._ Another voice cried. _I wouldn't have been able to prevent it anyway. It's not my fault._ The first voice said, but the second voice argued. _It's all my fault! This is just like snow stalker. I killed her. I killed her before I could even let her know._ _And what did you want to tell her? _Interrupted a new voice. _Was it about those feelings you've been hiding, the ones you've ignored since you first laid optics on her?_

There was a long silence in his head. One that lasted until he entered the Maximal base.

Right before he did he heard Cheetor yelling "I'm going and nothing from Primus or Cybertron can stop me!" Then, just as the turbo lift opened with Tigatron standing in it, Cheetor bowled over his second bot of the day.

Tigatron stood up angrily, brushing himself off. "If you intend to go outside you will have to wait. The storm will hit us in a matter of nanoclic..." Tigatron didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because just then the wave struck the base. In the heat of the argument no one had remembered to raise the shields, and all the Maximals were knocked out.

A sharp pain unlike any Airazor had ever experienced jolted through her head and all the way down her spine, mixed with an eerie numbness in her arms, legs and torso. She tried to sit up but her body wouldn't respond. Panic began to rise within her, but before it could surface she heard a female voice.

The voice wasn't speaking (at least in any understandable language,) but Airazor could hear a sound that was a fusion of 1,000 voices all blended into one. It was the most beautiful thing Airazor had ever heard, and it also seemed to remove the pain from her head and spine. She opened her optics to see where the sound had come from, and was very surprised to see a bot kneeling over her. She looked amazingly like Tigatron, except where he was white and green she was silver and orange. She had sapphire blue optics and her chest plate was in the form of a leopard.

"Greetings. I am Leppender. I apologize that my entrance into this world was so...dramatic that you were injured by the energon surge." The new bot paused for a moment to try and see Airazor's reaction. When none came Leppender continued. "Before you make any assumptions of me, please allow me to explain how I have come to be. When my activation process began, my pod had been severely damaged, to the point where plants like vines had cracked open the pod and began to invade my body, crushing my internal organs and nearly killing me. One of the vines entered my mind and began to fill me with life and the essence of the planet, therefore I was able to choose a beast mode from any creature that had ever lived on the planet."

Airazor was stunned. This woman had the essence of the planet in her. Airazor didn't want to sound rude but she couldn't suppress her curiosity. "When I woke up I heard you making some kind of noise. What was it?"

Leppender gave Airazor a mysterious smile then said "I thought you would be in pain when you woke up, so I was communing with the planet's spirit asking it to heal you. It worked didn't it?" Airazor smiled and tried to nod, but she still couldn't move. Leppender almost seemed to be able to read her mind. "My powers are unable to help you to move. I can see into your body, and you have a fractured spinal column. Is there a way for you to regenerate?"

Airazor thought about it for a moment._ I doubt I can transform in this condition, so I can't use my beast mode. Maybe if I tell Leppender how to get there she could take me back to base._

"Would you be able to take me back to base? I can show you how to get there. You'll get to meet all the other Maximals, including our leader Optimus Primal." A strange look flashed in Leppender's optics but she hid it before Airazor could tell what it was.

"Very well. Show me how to get there so that you may be healed, and so I may meet this Optimus Primal" Leppender lifted Airazor up and began walking with her, but the look in Leppender's optics kept haunting her. _I hope I didn't make a mistake telling her that I'm a Maximal. What if she's actually a Predicon?_

Two people the energon surge seemed to miss were watching Leppender and Airazor leave the forest with avid interest.

"Once we have captured these females and brought them to the colony, the royalty will surely give us a promotion." Inferno said feeling his soldier ant instincts rising to a boil.

"Remember, whoever takes down the first one gets Megatron to himself tonight. I'm getting very sick of seeing you go before me." Scorpinok reminded Inferno. It could get very lonely for a man during a war when there are no willing women around, but thinking of Megatron, Scorpinok felt a rising in his loins. Before he could make his mind focus on something else, Inferno took the opportunity to open fire on the Maximals.

"FOR THE GLORY OF THE ROYALTY, BURN MAXIMALS!"

Balls of fire exploded onto the ground near Leppender and Airazor. Leppender looked at the ground and saw small singe marks on the dirt. Fuming with anger, she set Airazor on the ground, raised her arms to the sky and made her sound again, except this time there was nothing pleasant about it. It sounded more like a banshee cry. Suddenly a swarm of thousands of scarab beetles emerged from the ground and dug themselves into the Predicon's circuits. Airazor watched in pure horror.

"If you EVER harm another blade of grass on this planet while I am near enough to feel it, your sparks will be lucky if they can ever go to the inferno to escape the torment I shall inflict on them." She looked calmly at Airazor as she said "I never have been known to stand around and do nothing as someone willingly harms something I love. Shall we continue?"

Airazor began to think really hard on her way back to the base. _Their's no way Megs would let her do that to Scorpinok and Inferno if she were a Predicon. Maybe I shouldn't judge her before I get to know her_. After a while a thought emerged in Airazor's mind, and she had to suppress a smile. _I finally have a woman friend._

The door to the C.R. chamber opened and Optimus stepped out. After he came too he decided that the others needed the C.R. chamber more than he did, so he made sure everyone else was treated before he was. One look at the Maximals told him that tension was high, and that Airazor was still missing. Optimus decided to chance a look at Tigatron, who was sitting at one of the stations. Even though Tigatron kept to himself most of the time, and therefore wasn't an easy person to read, Optimus knew enough about unrequited love to tell how he felt. _I know you love her but you don't want to tell her in case you loose her, especially after what happened to Snowstalker._ Optimus thought to himself. _I know exactly what it feels like to loose someone you love, but it feels so much worse if you never tell them. _He thought, remembering a pretty young woman from Cybertron.

Suddenly, the sensors picked up something in grid Deltron. Rinox reacted immediately . "Computer, identify."

"Two Maximal individuals detected. One signature identified as unit Airazor Other unit unknown. There is no identical signature listed in data tracks."

All of the Maximals with the exception of Tigatron (who seemed to frightened to see what state Airazor was arriving in,) ran out of the base to meet Airazor and the new Maximal. They were all very surprised to see Airazor being carried by what looked like a female version of Tigatron. As they neared Optimus noticed that Airazor wasn't moving. The strange new bot approached the group and looked at everyone as though she were scanning them. She looked directly at Optimus, straight into his optics. For the first time since he left Cybertron, Optimus felt self conscious under the gaze of a woman.

"Are you Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals?" The strange fembot asked. _Primus, where have I heard that voice before. She's so beautiful!_ Optimus pulled himself back to reality. He couldn't allow himself to be attracted to a member of his crew.

"Yes I am. I'd like to be the first to welcome you to the Maximals. What's your name?"

"My name is Leppender. I am an Oracle, and now an emissary of this planet." While Optimus spoke with Leppender neither of them seemed to notice the other Maximals examining Airazor, or even taking her out of Leppender's arms and bringing her inside for treatment. Both were caught up in a world of their own, but neither seemed to notice that they were sharing the same world together.

"When I signed up for the Axalon mission their were six other Maximals from the P.E.L.M. Academy, but I could not identify any of them in the crew."

Optimus was broken from his spell. When he looked at her she seemed very disturbed, but he didn't know what she was talking about when she said the P.E.L.M. Academy, so he couldn't really help her. "Leppender, what is the P.E.L.M. Academy?"

Leppender looked at him with a slightly stunned look on her face, but she hid it fairly quickly. "P.E.L.M. is short for Psychic Experimental Laboratories for Maximals. Recently people began coming online with supernatural abilities, so the Maximal Elders began an organization to collect any Maximals born with strange powers and test their abilities at what was believed by society to be a high quality school for overly intelligent children. It was known to the public as the Preparation for Exceptionally Learned Maximals Academy."

Leppender looked down at the ground. "My brother and I were sent there, then we got on this ship together after escaping P.E.L.M. We promised each other that when we woke up we would use our telepathic abilities so we could find each other. A few days after we signed on, we found four more people we knew from P.E.L.M. who had joined the mission. I can't sense any of their minds."

Something seemed to stir inside Optimus' memory banks, but before he could grasp what it was, it seemed to drift away again. Optimus began to pity this new Maximal. _She needs love right now more than anything, but even though I want to I can't. I can't allow myself to care for one of my crew members like that._ Instead of saying that to Leppender he just said "Maybe their pods are still out there, but in the meantime why don't you stay at the base and try to get to know some of us. We can't make up for your brother, or your other friends, but at times it feels just like the Maximals were family."

Leppender nodded and walked into the base. _Optimus, have you really forgotten me? Have you really forgotten what we used to be?_

Tigatron paced in front of the C.R. chamber. During Airazor's time gone he had made a decision. _As soon as that door opens I will tell her. First I shall sweep her into my arms, then I shall look deep into her optics and tell her that she is my galaxy, and finally I shall press my lips to hers. She will at last feel the love I have for her and nothing can stop me from telling her, nothing at all!_ Then the C.R. chamber door opened. She stood looking at him, her optics penetrating his spark. Tigatron felt his throat close up as he tried to tell her but only a squeaking noise came out.

"Tigatron, what's wrong? Do you have something caught in your throat?"

"I uh, I just wanted to um, to just tell you that, well um... Optimus thinks you might make a good flight squad commander."

Airazor gave Tigatron a sideways glance. "That's really nice to know, and I'll keep it in mind if we ever get more than three fliers."

"Y... you deserved to know... Well I left my scanner in grid scavos so I have to go get it. It was nice talking to you again."

"Yeah, same here. Well, bye Tigatron"

"Goodbye Airazor" Once Tigatron got outside he started scolding himself. _Why am I so stupid! I can't even tell her that I like her when I want to. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Stupid!_

The End.

Want to know what happens next?

Just read the next chapter!


	2. Shattered Dreams

Shattered Dreams.

By Airrizzon.

_This fanfic takes place two months after Leppender enters the Beast Wars. A lot of this story has Very disturbing parts, (hey don't blame me, my friend put the idea in my head and this is the only way to get it out.) This story is for mature audiences only!_

Leppender lay on her mattress. Her mind kept drifting back to another time. A time when two men seemed to be the center of her universe. A time when instead of controlling the elements and animals of a foreign world, her powers would let her control objects around her, making them move with her mind, and allow her to see into the very spark of a person, to see their intentions. Back to a time when it was just her and her spark twin. Her brother and her, conceived by broken parents, abducted because of their shared abnormalities, tortured with experiments day and night conducted by those slagging P.E.L.M. scientists. She knew who it was. The only person who looked like her, spoke in the same way she did, and loved nature as much as her. Tigatron. _If only his memory hadn't been lost upon his arrival into this world._

Leppender thought back to what one of the scientists at P.E.L.M. once told them after one of their first tests at the facility "Your powers are very strange. They seem to be greatly enhanced by an empathic link between the two of you. To put it simply, as long as you both love each other you'll both keep your powers. If one of you stop's loving the other you'll lose your powers, and we don't want that to happen now do we?"

She could still remember the sound of his laugh, harsh and cruel. He was the most evil Predicon doctor at the facility, Phobia.

Leppender shivered. It seemed every time she thought of P.E.L.M. She heard all the screaming again. Children as young as two years old and some nearly old enough to have children, all screaming in agony as needles were poked into every part of their bodies, and as they were struck to the ground for not doing as they were commanded, and as the doctors took them into the testing rooms to rape them.

All of them were locked up at night, none of them were ever able to sleep, for each night the young children would cry for their mothers, and scream as attendants came in with energon tasers to silence them, causing everyone to think about their families, and how they were deceived into sending their children to a laboratory, where they would be tortured until they were dead. No one ever slept, but they prayed to Primus either that the next day wouldn't kill them, or that it would.

Leppender climbed off of her bed and knelt on the ground with her face buried in her blankets on her bed. "Oh dear Primus, please never let that happen to me again. Please never let me feel the poke of needles injecting me with toxins ever again. Please protect my brother Stellar, now known as Tigatron." Leppender heard her door trill, and jumped up to open it. "Who is it?"

"It's Airazor. Didn't you hear the wake up call? Your late for duty." Leppender opened the door to see one of her closest friends looking annoyed. "I seriously don't know why I even bother trying to wake you up on time. I was ringing your doorbell for over an hour, and you still wouldn't wake up."

Leppender felt very embarrassed. She had been day dreaming so much she not only didn't hear the duty call, but she didn't even hear Airazor at her door. "I apologize. I did not sleep well last night. I kept having nightmares." which in Leppender's opinion, was close enough to the truth.

Megatron was enraged. It was two months after Leppender's arrival, and his troops had already suffered from countless brutal defeats by her special powers. Every attack on the Maximal base was ruined because of her, every last mining expedition had been stopped because of her, and to top it all off they could never damage her, she was just too powerful.

Scorpinok was standing on a nearby platform looking at Megatron with concern. "Megatron, Waspinator and Quickstrike are calling for retrieval. Apparently Leppender opened up a hole in the ground, and sealed it over them."

Megatron turned to Scorpinok and threw a date pad at him, hitting him square in the gonads, causing Scorpinok to double over in pain. "There must be a way to get the better of her." Megatron pondered out loud.

"Oh, but there is Mighty Megatron." Tarantulus said walking out of a shadowy hallway. "Did you forget why you hired me? I spent 23 stellar cycles as a scientist at P.E.L.M. Academy."

Megatron looked at the spider with loathing etched on his face. "I honestly do not see how that is relevant."

"When you have over 200 Maximal children with exceptional psychic abilities, you would need a way of blocking their powers, and fortunately for us I dealt with Leppender at P.E.L.M. and I know the only method of blocking her powers. All I have to do is construct a virus that will turn any positive emotions she may experience into negative emotions."

Megatron thought about it for a moment. If he made Leppender incapable of experiencing any positive emotions he could not only eliminate her powers, but he could capture her and force her to release all her secrets about the Maximals' defenses. "Tell me Tarantulus, how soon can you have this virus completed?"

"If I start right away it should be complete in one Decacycle, give or take a few megacycles." He said.

Megatron grinned maniacally, "Do it."

One Decacycle later...

Optimus had just finished a training session with Cheetor, and he was covered with sweat. He removed his towel and armor polish from his quarters, and prepared to freshen up in the shower. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of the shower room. He opened the door and heard a scream. He looked in shock at a naked Leppender trying to cover up her body with a towel. "Optimus, don't you ever knock? Get out of here!" But Optimus stood transfixed. He suddenly had a flashback of another woman standing naked in front of him...

_He was walking down a main street on Cybertron, headed home after being promoted to Captain, when all of a sudden the busy crowd parted and two naked bots came running from it. One of them screamed at the other "Look out for that bot in front of you." _

_Before Optimus could react, a rather beautiful fembot ran into him, knocking him to the ground. The fembot landed on top of him and for a moment their optics locked onto each other. Optimus felt his spark responding to hers. He could feel her fear, and see who she was. He felt her sensing him, and at that moment a bond was created between them. Suddenly a group of bots with strange weapons started pushing their way through the crowd. The male ran back and picked up the female. "We must leave before they catch us." He said pulling on her arm, but she pulled herself away from him and latched herself onto Optimus. _

_"Please don't let them take us back, they'll surely kill us. If they don't they'll just use us for experiments again."_

_Optimus took her hand. "I won't let them hurt either of you. Come on. I'll take you to my house."_

_When they arrived and Optimus had locked the door he looked at his two new friends. "What was that all about?"_

_The male answered. "Ever since we were little we lived in a lab that enjoyed tormenting children. We finally escaped during another of their tests, which unfortunately required no clothes."_

_"What are your names?" asked Optimus._

_"My name is Stellar," said the male, "and this is my sister..._

"Trioptica." Optimus' vision had lasted only a few seconds but when he awoke he knew who Leppender really was. Her body was too much like Trioptica's to be a coincidence.

"What did you call me Optimus?" Leppender asked dropping her towel, forgetting that she was naked.

"Trioptica, is that you?" Optimus moved closer to Leppender, and took her hand. "Tell me it's you."

Leppender smiled and looked deep into Optimus' optics. "I knew you'd remember me someday Optimus." They embraced and kissed each other passionately. Optimus whispered into Leppender's ear, "I love you. I always have, and always will."

Leppender looked at him and smiled. "Oh, by Primus. I love you too, I desire you. My body craves you, as dose my spark."

"I'll fill your desire." Optimus said still whispering into her ear. "Come on." He lifted Leppender into his arms, and checking to see if anyone was walking down the hall, he carried her into his quarters, and made very passionate love to her.

Tigatron listened to the passionate sounds that floated through the base from Optimus' quarters with envy. How he longed to hear those sounds emerge from Airazor's soft, delicate lips. To feel her body under his as Optimus now felt Leppender's. Tigatron shook his head to try and clear away those thoughts. To his left he heard Rattrap groan.

"Oh man, can't they have some respect for the rest of us." Dinobot walked into the room and gave Rattrap a disgusted look.

"Who are you to be talking about respect vermin. After all it is one of the several qualities you seem to lack."

Rattrap turned angrily to the veloca raptor. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean dino-breath?"

"I for one find it quite disrespectful for hygienic reasons to have a habit of digging through garbage when you seem to have a policy of bathing once every stellar cycle."

"Well forgive me for trying to live up to half the hygienic lifestyle of certain Predicons, whom shall remain nameless."

Tigatron shook his head again. He often wondered how Airazor could stand to listen to the constant fighting from those two. He longed to return to the wild, but ever since Leppender moved in a sense of foreboding haunted him. It was as though a piece of his past on Cybertron was staring at him, pleading him to remember. Another reason was now that she had arrived, every time he was in the wild strange things would happen to him. He couldn't hunt for food because whenever he did he could hear his prey screaming in pain, and pleading for it's life. If that wasn't enough every night he dreamed that he was on Cybertron. A fembot that resembled Leppender kept calling him Stellar, and talking to him about escaping from some place. Then a bot who looked like Tarantulus would come in and drag her away screaming, and he would wake up in terror.

The sounds in Optimus' quarters began to fade and Tigatron went to see if he could talk to Leppender. He approached Optimus' quarters and found to his surprise Airazor banging on the door yelling at Leppender.

"How could you forget? We've had this picnic planned for weeks! You get up telling me your going to shower then meet me outside and I'm waiting for you for an hour. I come in to find you're in Optimus' room having sex!"

"Don't get your circuits in a bunch. If the situation was reversed and he was Tigatron you'd be doing the same thing."

Tigatron transformed and walked up behind Airazor, who was blushing with anger. "I wouldn't just start having sex with him. First I'd tell him I loved him," At this point Leppender walked out with her armor hastily put on her body. She stared at Tigatron but kept her mouth shut. "Then I'd kiss him, then I'd see if he was into it, and THEN I'd have sex with him." There was a long pause where Leppender and Optimus (who had just come out and obviously heard what she said) stood staring at Tigatron over Airazor's shoulder.

Tigatron was as shocked as everyone else looked. She actually loved him. It was time for him to make his move "Actually, before we start having sex, I would just like to savor the fact that you love me as I love you, hold you in my arms, and kiss you passionately."

He watched as Airazor absorbed the news. A look he had never seen before spread across her face, a look of passion and longing. "You really love me?"

"Yes, I do. More than I love this planet, or the beauty it brings, which is only a fraction of your own astounding beauty."

At that moment she leaped into his arms and embraced him. He looked down at her, tilted her chin upward, and kissed her passionately as promised.

Leppender looked at Optimus as he put his arm around her waist. "You know, the picnic we were planning on having was to discuss the men we loved, and how to tell them. Now that we're both with the men we love, why not make the picnic a double date. You know with the four of us?"

Tigatron and Airazor stopped kissing and looked at her. Taking her hand Tigatron said "I think that would prove very romantic." He gazed lovingly into her optics. "What do you think my darling?"

She chuckled and her optics flashed lovingly back at him. " I'd love to go on the picnic with you."

"How about you Optimus?" Said Leppender turning her gaze to him. "Would you like to come along too?"

"Well, first I promised Rinox he could use me in some new biogenetic-scan, that's supposed to tell him a bit more about our new Transmetal bodies, and I don't know how long that will take, but I promise that as soon as I'm done I'll be there. Where are you going to be?"

"We're having the picnic in grid Hazzon, Sector 516." Said Airazor pulling out her computerized day planner. "Rattrap found us the perfect spot in a small gully near a river and a forest." As she closed the file a picture of Tigatron sitting on a hill, surrounded by little hearts flashed on the screen.

"Where did you get that from?" Asked a now amused Tigatron.

"Well, I took a picture from your data tracks, and edited it so that you were on the hill, then added the hearts." Airazor said, her cheeks blushing a metallic gray.

"It looks good. May I have a copy of that?" He said whispering gently into her ear.

"Can we discuss it when we get to grid Hazzon? I'm starving and I'm getting bored. The sooner we leave, the sooner Optimus can finish his tests and join us." They agreed to hold off their emotions until the picnic, and headed of for grid Hazzon. None of them were aware as they walked that Blackarachnia was watching, and stocking them, waiting for the inevitable.

"As I promised one Decacycle ago, I have reconstructed the virus that will turn any positive emotions Leppender will experience into negative emotions, therefore eliminating her powers." Tarantulus told Megatron, and the other Predicons, who listened avidly.

"Ah, excellent. My sources have told me that today Leppender and Airazor are going on a picnic, and what better time to test out this virus than when she is virtually alone, and only guarded by one other female."

Waspinator suddenly buzzed up next to Megatron. "Megatron, Wazbinator just had perfect idea!"

Megatron gave the wasp a shrewd look. "Seeing as how their's a first time for everything, why don't you enlighten us." The other Predicons chuckled.

"Bird bot and Leopard bot both female, and Wazbinator haven't had sex with females since leaving Cybertron. Wazbinator say we take both Bird bot and Leopard bot, and have sex with them!"

The rest of the Predicons looked at Waspinator with new respect. It was a well known fact that Predicon hormone circuits were far more intense than that of any Maximal, and therefore needed sexual pleasure more often than a Maximal to keep their sanity (if Predicon sanity even exists).

Megatron looked at the pleased faces of his minions. _Not only would it prove to be a very rare treat for the entire Predicon fleet, but it would also be quite a delightful means of torture, yeees. Knowing female emotion circuits, they will most likely give in to us to prevent being raped, not that them telling us anything will save them from their fate, nooo. Once we are finished having our fun, we can lock them up and use them for pleasure whenever we feel like it. _"Bring them in."

Tarantulus looked at Megatron. "Seeing as how I developed this virus for you, I think that I deserve something in return."

"And what is it that you _think_ you deserve Tarantulus?" Asked Megatron in his more than usual oily voice.

"Oh it's nothing big, it's just that when we capture them, I want to be the first to enjoy Leppender."

Megatron pondered this. "Very well, and because Waspinator was the one who thought up this little treat, he may be the first to enjoy Airazor." At this Waspinator buzzed around the room, laughing and saying repeatedly "Wazbinator rules!"

"Thank you, mighty Megatron." Then he thought to himself, _Leppender will soon realize that her experiences at P.E.L.M. were minimal. She will soon see the real side of me, and know why I was called Phobia!_

Tigatron sat on the ground, Airazor relaxing on his lap with her head on his chest. He looked down at her affectionately. _My wish has finally come true. My arms are around her, and she has proclaimed her love for me, yet even though I am with her, those dreams still haunt me... _"Leppender, when you were on Cybertron did you know anybody by the name of Stellar?"

Airazor looked at him in surprise. "I thought you said you couldn't remember Cybertron."

"I can't. But ever since Leppender arrived, I've been having a very strange dream. A fembot would start talking to me about..."

"About escaping?" Interrupted Leppender. "It's not a dream, but a memory of our life on Cybertron. I knew you from P.E.L.M. You were one of the only friends I had. My name was Trioptica."

Tigatron stared at her in shock. That name, that voice. It was beginning to clear, and make sense.

"I've been trying to reactivate your memories through your dreams. Do you remember who I am now Stellar?"

She had said his name like she had in his dream. Memories floated through his head like an ocean. He remembered his life. "Sister?"

However before she could answer the sound of a gun being fired was heard, and a viral missile attached itself to Leppender, draining it's poison into her.

"Leppender!" Airazor stood up from his lap to try and aid her, but was met with a shower of bullets.

"My lover! My sister! You will pay for this you Predicon filth." The Predicon fleet all jumped up from behind various rocks and bushes, surrounding him, but that didn't matter. As though he had always had the ability he summoned the forces of nature, and every creature, plant, and rock within a mile stopped what they were doing, and came to Tigatron's aid. Trees uprooted their roots, small rocks and boulders rolled toward him, and even the nearby mountain pushed it's way through the earth.

As the hunter quickly became the hunted, Tarantulus stared at Tigatron, grinning widely. "The prodigal brother returns, but too late to save his sister and the woman he loves." With that he shot the virus at him, and hit him square in the chest plate. As the virus drained into him as well, the animals, trees and rocks returned to where they came from.

As Tigatron faded into unconsciousness, a deep unknown fear seeped into him, the same fear as that from P.E.L.M., and he barely heard Megatron say before he blacked out, "Leave the Tiger. He is of no use to us. And find Blackarachnia. Find out why she didn't arrive at my summons!" Then Tigatron's world went dark.

Tigatron woke up in the C.R. chamber. A sudden feeling of claustrophobia hit him hard and he began to scream. "Let me out! I need out! Get me out of here!" Although Tigatron knew where he was and that he wasn't in danger, the fear he was experiencing was the same as at P.E.L.M., and the thought of that fear made him remember the torture he went through, and how Airazor and Leppender were in danger. That thought alone made him more afraid than anything else.

"Tigatron, can you hear me? It's Optimus. You're in the C.R. chamber, and have been infected with a neural virus. It will make you feel very nervous for a while, but as long as you try to focus on positive thoughts, the C.R. chamber can cure you."

Tigatron was grateful that Optimus was outside the chamber, probably only a few feet from him. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and Tigatron stepped out, feeling normal.

Optimus looked at him with concern. "Where are Leppender and Airazor. They weren't with you when I found you."

Tigatron felt panic rising up in him as he remembered Megatron's last words. "The Predicons have them. I heard Megatron say to leave me and that I was of no use to them." Though they all fought to deny it in their minds, every Maximal knew exactly what use the women were going to be put to by the Predicons.

Optimus looked mournfully around at his crew. "Let's just pray to Primus that we can save them before they do the unthinkable to them."

All the Maximals nodded in agreement, and began to think of a way to save them.

Airazor woke up. Her body throbbed from her various bullet wounds, but it wasn't as painful as looking to her left to see Leppender shaking with fear and muttering words under her breath as an insane person would.

"Don't hurt us, Phobia, please don't do it." Leppender turned her head and saw that Airazor was awake. "Airazor, don't let him do it, please. I don't want him to rape me, not again."

"What are you talking about?" But the words were barely out of her mouth when the horrifying truth revealed itself. Waspinator had just appeared out of the shadows, completely naked.

"Wazbinator will show bird bot how to suffer, while bird bot shows Wazbinator extreme pleasure!" Megatron and the other Predicons walked out of their hiding places, all of them completely naked. Tarantulus moved toward Leppender while Waspinator proceeded toward Airazor, both carrying a steel rod that had been heated to the point where the tip was red. Airazor realized in horror that her armor had been removed, and that her electrical binds were pulling her legs apart, leaving her woman-hood exposed to the men.

"I don't want to. Get away from me. Stay away. Airazor, help me, please. You must!" Leppender cried out in terror. In any other situation Airazor would have gladly saved her friend, however she was no more fit to help Leppender than Leppender was to help her.

"I can't." She said in a hopeless tone of voice. The words tasted sour coming from her mouth, but there was no point denying the truth.

"It seems that your virus is really working well Tarantulus." Megatron said with an air of excitement. "Now to business, I can very easily call off my troops my dear ladies, however, I would need something in return, something of rather large magnitude considering the large situation I would be getting you out of."

"Eat slag, you circuit spewing dick wad. We're never gonna give you anything." Airazor said with a lot more confidence than she felt. She felt nauseous from the very thought of what they wanted to do to her.

Leppender was shivering and moaning in fear. "Please Phobia, don't do it again."

"He won't have to, if you tell us how to get past Sentinel and the Maximal base defenses." For a moment Airazor was afraid that in her friend's state she would surely reveal the stand-down command for sentinel to the Predicons, therefore ensuring their victory in the Beast Wars.

"Just like my friend said, eat slag Megatron. I'll never surrender to you." Leppender said, her voice shaking.

"You have much courage Leppender, but no amount of courage can save you, nooo. Tarantulus, Waspinator, advance on them!"

Airazor began to struggle wildly, trying to free herself with no success. Waspinator walked toward her, rod in hand. He pulled his arm back, then with a mighty thrust forward, it entered her private area. The pain was beyond anything she could describe! Mixed in with humiliation and fear, she was in agony.

Waspinator pulled the rod out of her and Tarantulus did the same. "Now my dear ladies, perhaps you will chose your decision with more care?" Megatron gloated.

"The Maximals will find us soon, and you'll pay for what you've done to us." Leppender said in a very courageous tone that Airazor really admired. _Even in her current state she still has more courage than me._

"Oh, I think it will be much harder for the Maximals to find us than you think, my dear Leppender. You see, we are not at the Predicon base right now, nooo. Right now we are in a cavern 500 feet under ground, so that even your Maximal friends cannot find you." Said Megatron with an obvious growth in his erection.

"Either way we're still not going to tell you how to defeat the Maximal Base's defenses." Airazor noted the effect her words had on her captors. Tarantulus and Waspinator both put down their hot rods and looked toward Megatron, who was laughing.

"Waspinator, Tarantulus, show them what it means to be female prisoners of war." As they moved toward the women once more, Airazor and Leppender exchanged terrified looks. Airazor struggled fiercely as Waspinator mounted her. The moment he penetrated she let out a terrible scream. She could feel mechfluid running down her legs in rivers from the scabs inside her that had burst open. She sobbed, desperate to make him stop, but Waspinator seemed aroused by her pain, and thrust even harder. She sobbed wildly, and for a while at least, her mind went blank.

Blackarachnia walked through the forest that led to the boundary line between neutral ground and Maximal ground where she knew that Silverbolt often patrolled. Megatron had of course told her where they would be. It was the same place that several of the Predicons had used to kidnap and rape her. She found out about their plans that morning and had tried stalking the women to warn them. Women could communicate more freely with other women than men could. She had tried to wait for Tigatron to leave, perhaps to urinate or get away from the presence of the women, but before that could happen the rest of the Predicons attacked. She had explained her absence by saying she slept in (followed by brutal beatings from Megatron,) and was told to guard the base. Lately a Maximal had been coming to the base claiming that on Cybertron he was a Predicon bounty hunter, and had joined the crew of the Axalon to do away with one of the Maximals on the bridge crew. He told them that the best way to do that now would be to team up secretly, and work undercover, sending radio reports. Due to the risks involved in the job it was decided that sending the deactivation code for sentinel was too dangerous, so he arranged for two females who had the access codes to go on a picnic, where they would be ambushed.

Blackarachnia had had enough of the rape, treachery, and beatings. She wanted to be a Maximal. Her only hope now was to find Silverbolt, and tell him what she knew.

Blackarachnia's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a low long howl, on the top of a nearby ridge, which was answered moments later by a pack of wolves. She looked toward the ridge and saw a lone wolf with golden wings and tail feathers, shimmering in the moonlight. _My future, and those of Airazor and Leppender are resting on you Silverbolt. I know you won't turn down a Maximal, but you'll probably turn me down. Oh, well. It's either this or suicide._

Before she could call out to him, his nose had found her scent. "I can smell you, my spark's one sustenance. Come out of hiding so that I may drown in your beautiful optics."

Blackarachnia transformed and walked toward the foot of the ridge. _I can't let him suspect yet. I have to act normal, or he'll end up giving more sap than a maple tree. _"If you want to be with me than come down here."

He flew down and embraced her in his arms. "I have always longed to hold you like this Blackarachnia."

"Well, you can hold me all you want, from now on. I've decided to leave the Predicons forever." The look on Silverbolt's face reminded her of a child being lead into a candy shop, then being told that he could have as much candy as he wanted.

"Do you mean it? You will join the Maximals?" He asked. His voice was husky.

"Yes." It was now or never. "I'm sick of being judged and beaten because I'm a girl, I'm sick of the cruelty and harshness of their attitudes, and I'm especially sick of being... of being..." Her voice choked. She couldn't tell him. Dear, sweet, sensitive Silverbolt. The first man that had ever loved her that she had wanted to return the love to. She could not bring herself to tell him what she must. _What if he doesn't want me anymore? If he knows what they did to me, and that I couldn't fight back, how will he ever want me? I still have to tell him. I'm the only one who can save Airazor and Leppender now. _He was looking at her with such concern and such love in his optics, that she forced herself to blurt it out. "Sick of being raped. Not able to stop them. Hurting me. Belittling me. By Primus I hate them all!"

Blackarachnia fell to her knees and began to sob. A Predicon would never belittle themselves by crying in front of someone, but she was a Maximal now, so she sobbed. Moments later she felt herself being lifted of the ground and held gently. She opened her optics and saw Silverbolt holding her in his lap, cradling her, making soothing noises, and stroking her face. Eventually her sobs quieted and she looked up at him. He smiled down at her and said in a voice that was almost a whisper, "I'll never let them harm you again my lady. I shall be your protector, your guardian, and when your ready your lover."

She looked up at him, her spark pouring with more emotions than words could describe. "I love you Silverbolt."

"And I love you Blackarachnia." Time and constellations did not matter to them. They were in a world of their own. Each of them dreaming of a future together, dreaming of a lifetime in each others arms.

After a few minutes they stood up and began to walk. Blackarachnia took the opportunity to bring up the most important matter of all. "I'm sure you know about Airazor and Leppender by now."

Silverbolt gave her a curious look. "The rest of the Maximals and I have been searching for them for a full day, but we still cannot find them anywhere."

"Don't you find it odd that the Predicons are so active lately? You would almost think they knew something."

Silverbolt stopped and gave her a very serious look. "What are you hinting at my love?"

Blackarachnia looked at him with annoyance. "Isn't it obvious? You have a traitor. He's feeding information to the Predicons, and was one on Cybertron."

"Who is it? Is it Dinobot? I know that he was one on Cybertron."

She gave him a dirty look, that betrayed her frustration. "How about this, I'll tell you when we see Optimus."

"Then I'll take you to the base. I can show you around. You can meet the other Maximals and get to know them..."

She groaned loudly. "Why are you being so dense! The traitor is probably there right now. If I show up and he's there he'll know his cover is blown, and he'll alert the other Predicons. It's because of him Leppender and Airazor were captured and are probably being raped right now." Silverbolt stood in stunned silence. Blackarachnia let her words sink in for a moment before she continued. "If we want to catch this asshole, we have to inform Optimus in private, work out a way to tell the other Maximals secretly who he is, then get him before he can tell the other Predicons what's happened, and save the women."

Silverbolt didn't say anything, but he nodded to show that he understood. He switched on his wrist communicator and summoned Optimus. _Girls hold on. Help is on the way._

Leppender lay sprawled on the ground. Tarantulus got up from on top of her and gave her a satisfying grin. "You can never escape me, even when you managed to escape P.E.L.M. you couldn't escape me."

She shivered and gave an involuntary groan. Mechfluid was running between her thighs, and she was in severe pain from the rape and her burns. She heard a cry next to her, and looked for the source. On her right Airazor was still being raped by Waspinator. "Please Wazbinator, please Wazbinator, PLEASE WAZBINATOR!" He buzzed in delirium. Airazor gave another cry of terror. Leppender turned away, unable to watch her friend be tortured any longer. Soon the sounds of buzzing faded and Leppender dared another glance. Waspinator was just getting off of her, smiling wildly as only a true maniac could.

"Now that you've glimpsed your fate if you refuse to tell us, will you reconsider your previous decision?" Leppender looked again for the source, but she didn't have to. That oily voice could only belong to Megatron.

"Even if we did tell you, how can we be sure that you'll really let us go?" Airazor spitted out. Leppender was impressed with her friend. She never overlooked anything.

"Think of it this way my dears, if you don't tell us you can be sure that you'll never go free. Not a soul knows where you are now." Leppender could only see one way out. If she refused again or remained silent they would rape them again, and with their burns, and the loss of mechfluid there was no guarantee they could survive it. On the other hand...

"I'll tell you." She said in a very meek voice. The toxin they had affected her with was still in full force so she had severe doubts that they would let them go, but she had to try.

"You can't! Think of Tigatron, your brother. Optimus, what would he think!" Airazor screamed at her in rage and panic.

"One more time would probably kill us both. I for one want to live a little longer." Her voice was now very hollow, and unwanted tears streaked her face.

Megatron approached her smiling. "A wise decision Leppender. Now, tell me how to disarm sentinel and it's shields."

"No! Don't do it." Airrazzor cried in desperation.

"When you get within 50 meters of the shields call out this pass code. Sentinel code 514-692 Alpha 3, and they will immediately go down."

Airazor looked at her in curiosity, then nodded. Fortunately for them, the Predicons were too excited to notice. "Excellent yes. You do realize that we will not release you until this method has been successfully used?"

"Of course." She said in a bland voice.

"Predicons, get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, and if you are lying Leppender, you will never be released."

Leppender was shocked but she did not show it. "I realized that much."

The Predicons began to file out. Airazor looked at her friend. "That was a nice try, but what good does it do us?"

"A lot of good." When Airazor still looked confused she explained. "We now have some time for our wounds to heal without our captors around." She looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard. When she was satisfied they were alone she continued. "Plus when they leave the base tomorrow after their raid and return here, the Maximals can track them, and find us before they can rape us again."

Airazor looked at her friend sadly. "That's putting a lot of faith into chance Leppender. I really hope it works."

Leppender looked at Airazor with tears in her optics. "For our sakes, so do I."

Optimus flew over the area Silverbolt had said to meet him. He hadn't said why he should meet him, but he said that it was urgent that he speak only with Optimus in private. He began to scan the ground, and what he detected surprised him. He saw Silverbolt standing with Blackarachnia, but his scanners read two Maximal signatures and no Predicons. He landed in front of the two of them. "Can I ask what this is all about? What is she doing here?"

Silverbolt stepped forward. "Allow me to present Miss Blackarachnia, the Maximal. She no longer wishes to be a Predicon."

"Step aside bowser, and let me do the talking. Ever since I came online on this stupid planet, the Predicons have done nothing but abuse me and use me for their own sexual pleasure, and I'm sick of it."

She paused and Optimus allowed his face to soften with concern. "Continue."

"Right now they are using the same place they used to rape me to rape Airazor and Leppender. Plus you also have a traitor on your hands. How do you think the whole Predicon fleet happened to be gathered at the same spot that they were having their picnic? Some rat was slipping info, and I don't just mean that metaphorically."

"Rattrap? He's the traitor?" It wasn't Optimus who spoke but Silverbolt. "How can that be possible?"

"Isn't it obvious Silverbolt?" Said Optimus in a very defeated voice. "He and Dinobot, a former Predicon, are always fighting. It was Rattrap who started the fights originally. He blamed him for trying to kill Rinox when it was a complete accident. Then beat him to the ground and tried to kill him. Always commenting on Predicon behavior. What's that one phrase he says all the time? Once a Pred, always a Pred. I should have seen it sooner."

Silverbolt and Blackarachnia looked at Optimus and then each other. She looked Optimus directly in the optics as she said, "Do you think that anyone expected it? It took three Decacycles for Megatron to believe him. He's a con artist by trade. What we have to worry about now is how to rescue the women, without Rattrap knowing that I've betrayed the Predicons."

Optimus nodded, but they were suddenly interrupted by Blackarachnia's comlink. "Megatron to Blackarachnia. Why aren't you at the base! You are supposed to be on guard for Maximals who think they are there, and try to attack."

She covered her comlink and spoke in a low voice. "Just keep quiet and I'll take care of it." Optimus and Silverbolt nodded, and she uncovered her comlink. "Hey it's not my fault. That big ape showed up and disabled our autoguns. He started to head your way, so I had to follow to make sure he didn't find the rest of you. He turned in the opposite direction after a while so I'm heading back now."

After a brief pause Megatron responded. "Get there as soon as you can. We've managed to get the prisoners to tell us how to get past sentinel, and we will be launching an attack at dawn, and you had better be there this time or you may very well suffer the same fate as Airazor and Leppender. Megatron out."

After the comlink had shut itself off she said in an angry tone, "Don't worry, I'll be there, but this time it'll be you Megatron who suffers by a vengeful claw."

Optimus looked at her and thought to himself _This is a woman who needs our help. I know she won't even try to betray us, because she has nowhere to go. _Of course he didn't say that, but what he did say was, "Welcome to the Maximals Blackarachnia."

"Just make sure the other Maximals don't start doing anything mushy around me, and we'll all get along fine." She pierced Optimus with an annoyed look, but he could see tears of gratitude threatening to leak out of her optics.

"Let's work out a plan to save the women. We'll call in and tell everyone to meet us, with the exception of Rattrap, and Rinox to guard him. We'll tell everyone that we have detected Predicon movement here, and that we intend to follow to see if they will reveal their hiding place. I'll then set up a secure link to Rinox and update him on Rattrap's treachery, and the attack at dawn. We'll rescue the women when they leave to attack. Their defenses will be down, and they won't expect us to know where they're hiding."

The others nodded in agreement, and Optimus patched into his comlink to reach all the Maximals who may be out on the field.

Rattrap stood outside of Rinox's quarters with the door slightly ajar. Once Optimus had radioed in that they had found a Predicon and told he and Rinox to stay back, he suspected that his cover had been blown. Now as the faint sounds of Rinox and Optimus' voices floated into his audio relievers his fears were confirmed. He leaned closer to the door to catch a bit more of the conversation.

"It can't be. He's been my best friend ever since we landed." He heard Rinox say with much emotion.

"We can't deny the facts Rinox. We have a witness stating that he's been slipping information to the Predicons for months, and he also told Airazor and Leppender where to go for their picnic." _You ain't that bright banana brain. If you had been you would have chosen a more secure link. _Rattrap had heard enough. He opened the door all the way, and pointed his gun at Rinox.

"You better start believing what you hear horn face. If you don't it could do you a lot of damage, like it's about to." Rattrap turned toward the visual communicator on Rinox's desk, featuring a very shocked Optimus and a very frightened Blackarachnia. "So you're the witness eh? Hope you have some kind of life insurance. You're gonna need it once I tell Megatron that the Maximals ain't the only faction with a traitor in them. Oh by the way oh mighty leader, right now your beautiful Leppender has made a career change. Her and Airazor are now the Predicon's own personal whores, so say goodbye to..."

At that point Rinox came up behind him and knocked him out with a single punch. "Never talk about my niece like that." He said looking down at the rat in disgust. He then turned to Optimus. "I'll lock him in the brig until you come back, and we can decide what to do with him."

Optimus nodded and turned around. The rest of the Maximals had just arrived, and he needed to explain everything. "We're running out of time. I'd better go so I can get everything sorted out." The hostile glances at Blackarachnia were not lost on either Rinox or Optimus, who then turned off the screen.

Rinox went over to his Med kit and pulled out a vial containing a heavy tranquillizer, then he injected it into Rattrap. _I'd better hurry up and get some extra defenses set up. First I'll take care of that Rat._

_Two hours later_

_One hour before sunrise_

Airazor looked at her surroundings with anxiety. If Leppender's plan didn't work she may never see the sky again. The Predicons had all departed half an hour ago, leaving them unattended. She turned to look at her friend. "You know, it's a little depressing, the thought that we may never see the light of day again."

As Leppender looked at her, Airazor could sense that time had done nothing to wear off the virus her friend was suffering from. "Do you think they would have released us if we had given them the real deactivation code?" She asked with a shiver in her voice that Airazor knew was an effect of the virus.

"Knowing Megatron, he would be sooner seen hugging Optimus than releasing prisoners. Especially female prisoners."

"I thought so." Leppender said giving Airazor a knowing nod.

"If that day ever comes, I'd vomit on him." Airazor and Leppender both looked for the source of the comment, and when they looked behind them they were shocked to see almost the entire Maximal fleet standing behind them, and with them was none other than Blackarachnia. Airazor didn't care that she was there as Tigatron bent over her and released her from her binds. No sooner had he done that than Airazor had leaped into his arms and began to cry.

"They did such terrible things to us. I almost wished I were dead." She gasped. The wounds had all clotted over, but her sudden movement opened all the wounds, making them ooze silver/blue mechfluid.

"It's all over my darling. It's all over." He began to wipe her wounds clean with the back of his hand. His look was full of compassion and undying love. Airazor felt everything that had happened to her well up inside of her, and flooding out of her in tears and sobs of pain and horror. She felt him clutch her in his arms, and lift her off the ground.

She heard Optimus speaking, but the words seemed far away. "We have to get back to base before the Predicons reach, and destroy it."

Leppender looked at him. "Optimus, there is something we should tell you."

He looked at her with affection. "You don't have to tell me anything. I understand that it's hard not to talk when someone is torturing you. You're both very brave for holding out as long as you did. We'll figure out what to do about the Predicon attack."

"But that's what I have to tell you Optimus. After the Predicons kidnapped us, they asked us to tell them the deactivation code, but..."

"I know how you must feel dear, but try to understand that no one could possibly handle that kind of torture without..."

"We didn't tell them!" Everyone looked at Airazor who had just come out of her trance. "Leppender told them that the deactivation code to enable all the autoguns, and have them fire at anything that moves." She looked at Blackarachnia. "What are you doing here?"

Blackarachnia looked at her in shock. "Is this the respect you always show to a new Maximal that just saved both your asses? I expected at least a thank you for saving us."

Airazor stared at her for a moment, then looked down at the ground and said in a small voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were a Maximal now, and thank you for saving us."

Blackarachnia looked at her for a moment then smiled. "It was my pleasure, and don't feel to sorry. You're not the only person here who gave me a disrespectful welcome." Airazor noticed most of the Maximals looking at the ground.

After a brief silence Optimus spoke up. "I still think we should leave soon. Once the Predicons realize they've been tricked, they'll come back to try and hurt you."

It was agreed, so they gathered Airazor's and Leppender's armor, and they left. Both women were too injured to wear their armor, so Optimus and Tigatron had to carry their women naked. During the journey all Tigatron could think of was how much pain Airazor must have gone through. _She may never be ready for the love I want to give her. I swear to Primus, I will destroy the Predicons who raped her. They will wish they never came online._

Megatron looked at the Maximal base with excitement in his optics. He turned to the rest of the fleet. "Where is Blackarachnia? I told her to be here!"

Scorpinok looked at Megatron in concern. "Um, Megatron. My scanners say she's nowhere near here."

Megatron fumed. "So that traitorous spider thinks she can defy me again without consequence dose she? Once I find her I will add her to our collection of concubines." The rest of the Predicons cackled viciously. "Predicons Terrorize!"

At that point all the autoguns pointed toward them. "Sentinel, code 514-692 Alpha 3" Megatron cried out. The shields lowered, however even more autoguns appeared from hidden compartments, and fired on the now cheering Predicons. "We've been tricked!" Megatron yelled enraged. "Predicons, take cover and open fire on those autoguns. Destroy them!"

Inside the base at that very moment, Rinox watched the view screen in amusement. "I should have known Airazor and Leppender would never give them the real code." Suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Computer, disable sentinel, and lower lift." Rinox turned around and looked on in shock as Rattrap pointed a gun at him. "The biggest mistake you made, was not erasing my voice code from the computer's memory banks, and leaving me unguarded _buddy_." He fired on Rinox and hit him square in the chest plate. He fell over and blacked out.

Rattrap waited for the lift to rise in eagerness. When it seemed to Rattrap that the Predicons may have already called a retreat, the lift began to move again, and the glass screen opened. Inferno stepped off the platform, and gave Rattrap a look of loathing.

"The royalty demands to know what mat of treachery you have laid down for us. You fire upon us and then you open your doors to us?"

The lift had lowered again and moments later returned with Megatron on it. "Now, now Inferno, lets hear his side of the story first. We wouldn't want to make any mistakes now would we Rattrap?"

"Hey it ain't my fault O.K. My cover was blown, oh and guess who blew it? Your little spider pal Blackarachnia has switched sides. I overheard her and the ape talkin' to that pile of green slag over there." Rattrap nodded his head in Rinox's direction. "Right now they and the other Maximals are on their way to your hideout to get the women."

Megatron remained silent for a moment. The rest of the Predicons were now inside the base, and Inferno was telling the rest of them what Rattrap had said.

"Silence you idiots." Megatron said looking at the rest of the Predicons who were now exclaiming over a very exaggerated story of Blackarachnia's betrayal, and Rattrap's capture. "I'm not sure if I can believe you Rattrap. It is after all a little far fetched. How about a little test of allegiance?"

"Whatcha have in mind?" Asked Rattrap casually.

"You will change the activation codes for sentinel so that when it detects a Maximal signature, it will open fire."

Rattrap sneered. "I hardly call that a test, but your wish is my command." Rattrap crawled under the main control panel and began to snip some wires while joining others. He then pulled out a cutting laser and began reprogramming some of the chips. "Done. One last thing." He waved his hand over the Maximal symbol on his wrist and it turned into the Predicon symbol. "Sentinel, online."

"Warning, Maximal signature detected inside base! Neutralizing signature." Rinox came too only moments before the computer announced his presence. He rolled to his left just as an autogun shot at where he had been. He made a mad scramble for the lift, but it locked itself just as he reached it. The Predicons, including Rattrap all began to laugh hysterically. Rinox pulled out his machine guns and blasted a hole through the wall, then jumped through it and landed in a heap twenty meters below.

A few of the Predicons moved to attack him but Megatron waved them aside. "Let him go. Let him be a lesson for the other Maximals. The beast wars are over!"

The rest of the Predicons cheered, and began to turn away from the hole. Suddenly the inside of the base shook and some of the panels exploded. "This war isn't over yet Megatron!" Megatron turned around in shock as he saw the entire Maximal fleet, including Blackarachnia, pointing guns at them. "Maximals, open fire!"

The room soon turned blistering hot as weapons were fired, and stray missiles hit the control panels, causing them to spark and ignite. Rampage turned to Megatron. "Even if we stay and win, this place will be destroyed. What would you gain from that Megatron?"

Megatron scowled. He knew he was beaten, but to be told it by an inferior like Rampage was the ultimate insult. "Predicons, full retreat!"

"Not just yet Megatron!" Blackarachnia cried in rage. She carefully aimed her venom blaster at him, and hit him square in the nuts. "You won't be using those for a means of torture anymore, will you!"

Inferno picked up a now poisoned Megatron, and with the rest of the Predicons including Rattrap, he fled.

Optimus and Tigatron placed their women in the C.R. chamber, and helped the others clean up the damage.

Rinox, who had refused the C.R. chamber until the women were all right, shook his head sadly. "He was my best friend. Why would he betray us like that?"

Optimus put his hand on Rinox's shoulder in a comforting manner. "We couldn't have known. He seemed so loyal, so trustworthy."

Dinobot growled. "As a former Predicon, and at one point a bounty hunter, I feel guilty for not seeing his true colors sooner."

Cheetor gave Dinobot a very shocked look, and slightly backed away from him. Fortunately, no one but Dinobot gave it any notice.

"Blackarachnia, what was the reason you said that Rattrap wanted to betray us?" Optimus asked her.

"All I know is that he said he was supposed to get paid to take out one of the Maximals on the bridge crew, and he signed up for the Axalon so that he could take care of the person."

Optimus rubbed his hand on his chin. "The question is, who was he after and why?" The rest of the Maximals shook their heads.

Only Dinobot noticed Cheetor slinking away into the living corridor.

Cheetor sat alone in his quarters. He was lying on his bed. He remembered his life on Cybertron. He was rich, he was in the prime of his youth, (which seemed to be long gone after fighting in the war for so long,) he was carefree, he was well known and loved by society. He didn't know how lucky he was. His name was Diamond. He was the equivalent of Mucculy Culcan, or Jonathan Taylor Thomas. His fans nicknamed him Dashing Diamond, for his youthful good looks and smooth yet carefree personality. He shut his Optics as though to shut out the memories.

Dinobot walked into the room, but went unnoticed until he finally spoke. "The past is going to catch up with you weather you want it to or not Cheetor, or should I say Dashing Diamond?' You know that is really who you are."

Cheetor turned around in a rage. "And how do you know who I am! Are you one of Rattrap's spies?"

To Cheetor's surprise Dinobot didn't get angry, but instead he burst out into laughter. "Do you know why I signed up for the golden disk theft mission?"

"Do I really care?" Cheetor spat at him, pretending not to be interested.

"You may wish to know that I had originally been offered twelve Billion dollars for your head." Dinobot stopped there to allow the child a moment to ponder what he would say next. "I, unlike most bounty hunters had a reason to do crime for money."

"There's never a reason in my book." Cheetor said, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"When you get married someday, if your wife comes down with a terminal illness, you would do anything to fund the research that may cure her. I know because I did." Cheetor stared at Dinobot in surprise. "When I told her that your head was what would save her, she told me to give the job to someone else, and take another. The research foundation only needed three Billion dollars, then they said they could find a cure. Megatron offered me three and a half Billion to help him steal the disk. The job of killing you was given to Rattrap."

Cheetor sat back down. His mind was now buzzing with confusion. He had to ask Dinobot one more thing. "Listen, I'll make you a deal. I know this sound a little corny but, will you bodyguard me? Just until this whole thing with Rattrap blows over." Dinobot gave him a funny look. "If you and I survive this war, and we both make it home, and of course if you'll bodyguard me, I will pay you two Billion dollars, and give the research agency the three Billion they need."

Dinobot looked at him with a mixture of confusion and gratitude in his optics. "You would do that for my wife and I?" Cheetor nodded. Dinobot gave him an almost paternal look. "Just as long as you don't go running off and doing anything stupid, I'll be your bodyguard."

Dinobot and Cheetor shook hands in agreement. "Just one more thing Dinobot, let's not tell anybody who I am."

Dinobot smiled at him. "Why not? Do you think the women would start going on a rampage so they can get your autograph?" Dinobot noticed a horrified look on Cheetor's face, so he hastily added, "I'm just kidding. Your not that attractive."

"Hey!" Cheetor gave him a playful punch, and they left his quarters, both of them now feeling more like friends than just comrades in arms.

The End

Want to know what happens next?

Just read the next chapter!


	3. Avalon

Avalon

By Airrizzon.

_This fanfic starts off with the search for the Maximal ship Axalon. I assume that at the end of the original series they arrive on Cybertron approximately one year (Stellar Cycle) after they disappear, however the war lasted for about five years, therefore the search is being conducted approximately four Months after they vanished by the Axalon's sister ship, the Avalon and it's crew._

The Captain of the Avalon looked at his bridge crew in disgust. He had been told by his superiors that they came from a school known as P.E.L.M. Academy. He had also been informed, under the condition that he told no one, that P.E.L.M. did not house brilliant students, (as the public had been informed,) but a wide range of Cybertronian youth with what some would call a sixth sense. The only reason they were on his crew was because rumor had it that seven youth had escaped and managed to hide on board the Axalon in stasis pods. His mission was not only to find the Axalon's crew and bring them home, but to find and destroy any of the P.E.L.M. children that may still be online before they tell anyone what P.E.L.M. really was. He hated having to babysit those freaks. Two of them, one female and one male, were already online while the rest of them lay in stasis pods. _I wish I could conduct this search without the interference of those two freaks. All they do is sit around and use their weird powers to try and find the rest of their freaky friends, or listen to what I'm thinking._

"We wouldn't have to if you would treat us with some respect." The Captain turned around to see the young woman who had been piloting the mission glaring at him sourly.

"I can always tell when your reading my mind. I get dizzy from the telepathic stench you give off every time you do." He said to her in a very cold voice.

_"You had better be careful Captain, or you may find yourself mysteriously teleported directly into the center of a black hole."_ The fembot replied using her telepathic powers. "Watch your thoughts." She added sweetly now switching to verbal speech.

"The only way I will," he said keeping is jaws firmly clenched together, "is if the counsel makes it illegal to think private thoughts."

"Even if they did you'd still think nasty thoughts about us, wouldn't you?" A new voice interrupted. A youthful male walked into the room. The Captain gave him a look that could practically burn a hole through ten feet of solid titanium.

"What are you doing in here. I thought I told you to clean out the ventilation shafts?" The Captain roared at him.

"I just thought you might like to know that I've caught on to one of the P.E.L.M. runaways signatures, but it's very faint and it's signal is coming through a temporal anomaly."

The Captain glared at him. "Don't talk to me in your mumbo-jumbo high tech talk just take us there now!" He exploded.

The fembot stared at him in shock. "But sir, a temporal anomaly..."

"Are you questioning my order freak! Just do what I say, and do it now!" The Captain exploded at her. The fembot shrugged, knowing that he wouldn't listen to her even if she screamed into his audio receivers, and began to set the coordinates for the anomaly.

_Back on Earth..._

Rampage sat on the ground looking up into the sky. He had put on quite the act for Megatron. Had the tyrant known who he really was he wouldn't have bothered putting his spark in a cage, he just would have destroyed it. He wished he hadn't been so disoriented when he was revived in his stasis pod. Perhaps then he would have joined up with the Maximals, and told Optimus the truth of who he was.

"Good evening Rampage. It's been a long time." He jumped up and turned to see who had addressed him, and was quite shocked to see Leppender.

"That it has Trioptica. You know that if either of our factions catch us talking we'll be lucky to escape with our lives?" He approached her and shook her hand.

She grasped it and a friendly smile split on her face. "I needed to know if you still remembered Stellar and I."

He barked out a laugh that sounded more like a screech. "How could I forget my two best friends from P.E.L.M? It was thanks to the two of you that I escaped. Along with... You know who I'm talking about."

"Of course. You were hardly seen away from one another. You really loved Sonar, and I know for a fact that she loved you." Both Leppender and Rampage looked down at the ground, and Rampage felt tears stinging his optics, threatening to become known.

"Her pod was marked. It had a small heart on the bottom left corner of the hatch. Have you seen any like it?"

She averted her optics away from him. He knew in a spark beat that she was truly gone. "Tell me. I have to know." He pleaded.

She inhaled a deep breath and spoke as though each word was quite painful. "I have seen her pod. The Maximals have it in storage. According to what Rinox told me it was the first pod found after the arrival of the aliens, but it was a blank." At this point Rampage could not contain his tears any longer. He threw himself upon the ground and sobbed. He knew that perhaps twenty miles away his spark was pulsating rapidly from the shock.

"Though she's not entirely gone. To bring Optimus back from the dead the Maximals used her liquefied body to hold his spark."

Rampage looked up at her in surprise. "Do you mean to say that his spark now resides in the remains of Sonar's body?"

"More or less." Leppender replied in a sad voice.

"So what your saying," He continued, "is that for the past Decacycle you've been making love to my lover's body? I didn't know you felt that way for her too." He said, his sorrow now replaced with a giddiness.

"I didn't mean it like that at all, and you know that!" She screamed, a little annoyed by the thought.

"Now that I know this, and I not only swear this to you but to Primus and all those in the Matrix, I shall never again harm Optimus Primal, for he and my lover are now one. I do not know if they had arranged this in the Matrix, but I swear, as Primus as my witness, I shall never be bloodthirsty again!" He tossed his cannon on the ground and threw his claw like hands toward the sky. "I swear I shall be free of Megatron, or die trying. He shall never control me again!"

At this point his comlink came to life. "Megatron to Rampage, where are you? You've been gone for over a megacycle."

"Shut up you masturbating, cum guzzling, sickening pile of slag!" He yelled into his comlink, then he quickly clasped his hands over his mouth.

"What did you just say to me!" Although his voice was only on a comlink, a flock of birds in a tree some meters away scattered squawking. "I think you need another reminder of WHO'S IN CHARGE!"

At this Rampage crumbled onto the ground, sparks of electricity charging across his body. He turned to Leppender and hissed just one word that was barely audible. "Go."

Leppender nodded her head frantically and turned to leave. She suddenly turned back toward him, ran to his side and hugged a man, who was once her and Stellar's best friend. In an equally low voice she whispered to him, "Find your way home to us my friend." She stood up quickly and ran away before he could see the tears exploding in her optics.

The fembot looked upon the space/time anomaly in awe. It pulsated with energy, yet it seemed to hold within it the very essence of existence. Vivid colors were shining from the depths of the mighty void, yet they seemed trapped in it's all powerful grasp. She had never seen anything more beautiful, nor anything more deadly. You could be thrown into some unknown place and time, or be crushed until your one quarter the size of a carbon atom.

"Set your heading for the center of that void." The fembot was thrown back to reality by the harsh voice of the captain. _No point in arguing with him. I have nothing more to live for anyway. Ever since Sonar and Rampage left, I have never felt the same._ She'd assumed she'd only thought it to herself until she saw the young male nodding sadly.

She set her course at full speed toward the center of the anomaly. Only moments later the ship began to shake violently. "Just a slight turbulence before we reach the storm." The captain said. "Hold your course."

A sudden jolt caught them all by surprise. It was followed closely by a series of turbulence that caused the main bulk head to fall from it's hinges, crushing the captain. The fembot looked at him in disgust, yet she had no pity for him.

"He's dead!" Cried the youth. "We're free. Quick, get us outta here before we wind up like him!" He said, turning to the fembot.

"I can't! The storm is too powerful. It's dragging us right into the void." She exclaimed, a tone of panic now rising in her voice. "We'll enter the void in 5...4...3...2...1..."

A bright light shone before their optics. The young male was thrown against the wall and knocked unconscious. The fembot fought for control of the ship. Moments later everything became silent and still. She fainted from exhaustion and strain. She didn't hear the computer.

"Warning, stasis hold damaged. All pods ejecting. Detection of unknown planet confirmed. Crash into planet imminent."

Tigatron lay on his back with his arms cushioning his head. He watched Airazor in her beast mode, circling above him, a silhouette against the moon in the sky. When he realized that even with his newfound powers he was still unable to hunt, she offered to do the hunting for the both of them. Although Blackarachnia was adjusting well to the change of factions, and Leppender had recovered from being raped by Tarantulus, Airazor still carried the weight of being raped by Waspinator, and showed no signs of recovering from it any time soon. _Maybe she hunts to try and get her mind off of the incident. Tigatron_ thought to himself.

He was brought out of his trance when he saw a sudden change in her flying. She flapped her wings in a manor that would keep her in one place, then before Tigatron could even blink, she pulled herself into a dive.

Moments later he heard the cry of an animal, and shut his optics firmly, as though to block out the screams. When he finally reopened them he saw Airazor flying toward him, carrying a dead rabbit in her talons. He stood up and transformed, so he could devour the rabbit. She landed at his paws, and dropped the meat in front of him.

"You can have it Tigatron. I'm not really that hungry." She said in a faraway tone, which hinted that her thoughts remained on the incident.

_It's been over three weeks since she was raped. She still hasn't recovered._ Tigatron thought to himself, glancing first at the rabbit, then at her. _She hasn't eaten anything in two Megacycles, and I know why. Every time I talk to her about the incident she tries to change the subject, but this is getting out of hand!_

"I will not eat what you have worked so hard to kill. Not until I see you eat a decent share of it." He told her, giving her a firm yet loving look.

"I ate a mole this afternoon. It filled me for the day." She was looking at the ground.

"How is that?" He asked giving her a quizzical look. "We were together all afternoon scouting grid delta. As a mater of fact, I recall you riding on my shoulder up until dusk." He moved close to her and put his paw under her beak, tilting it upward so he could look directly at her. "I can help you get over it." He said in a near whisper. "I will always be here to listen to you, to love you, but I can't do anything for you if you won't talk."

"Look Tigatron, I'm really getting tired of talking about it." She said, her voice rising to anger. "Even if I do talk about it, what do you want me to say? Do you want me to say how scared I was? How about how much it hurt?" Her voice began to crack as she continued. "Maybe you want me to tell you how it felt to hear my best friend screaming in uncontrollable terror, or the buzzing of Waspinator as he cried out for me to please him." Tears burst from her eyes, and she began to sob.

Tigatron pulled her close and held her against his body, with her head on his shoulder. Airazor pulled away and looked down at the ground. "I shouldn't be crying." She said trying to regain her composure. "I'm a soldier. I have to be strong."

Tigatron gave her a very serious look as he said, "Just because you're a soldier doesn't mean that you have any less right to cry than a civilian. When Snowstalker died I cried for weeks."

"Yeah, but you'd just renounced the Maximals too. I bet it was a lot easier to let it all out when you knew that no one was around to see you cry." She yelled in a sudden burst of rage. She then looked at him and noticed the hurt in his eyes, and how he seemed to be looking intently at the sky, trying to avoid her gaze. "I'm sorry Tigatron. I'm just really emotional right now."

He continued to look up at the stars without even showing that he had heard her. She followed the direction of his eyes, and to her surprise saw what looked a lot like a ship falling down from the sky. "What is that?" He asked with intense excitement filling his voice.

"I'll fly up and get a good view of it." She looked at him with hope in her eyes. "It may be a ship from Cybertron that's come to take us home."

"I hope so my love." Tigatron said, his attention now drawn to her once more. She transformed and put her hand on his cheek, then bent down and pressed her lips gently to the other side of his face. As she took of he touched his paw to his face, where her lips had caressed him. _That's the first time she's even touched me willingly since she was raped. Tigatron_ felt a sense of renewed hope for his relationship with Airazor.

As she glided up into the clouds she turned on her long range sensors. She spotted the ship heading toward the grid next to them. It was Predicon territory, and judging by their speed, they had lost control of the ship, and were going to crash. _If any stasis pods are on that ship, the Preds will definitely turn them into one of them. I gotta go after that ship, and make sure the Predicons don't reach them first._

A sudden explosion on the side of the ship, followed by a series of obstacles falling out of the hole caught Airazor's attention. She didn't give it much thought until she saw the unmistakable form of a Cybertronian body, falling toward the ground. She sped up and altered her course to catch the falling bot. Tigatron stopped and stared in horror once he realized what Airazor was attempting. _They're too close to the ground. Airrazzor will never get to the bot in time. Even if she does, there's no way she could pull up before they hit the ground!_

Airazor was beginning to think along the same lines, until she saw Waspinator. Her hatred for that foul Predicon fueled her courage and gave her an idea. She pushed her engines to the point of breaking the sound barrier, and swooped low to catch the falling bot. _Primus, please let this work. You owe me that much. _She prayed as a large ball of sound formed behind her, and she held her arms outstretched, ready to catch the falling bot. In a moment that not even the most well trained human eye could see, she had caught the falling bot and pulled up to get out of sound's way. She turned around just in time to hear Waspinator say, "Why always bad things happen to Wazbinator?" and to see him blown to bits by the sound wave.

The bot in her arms began to stir, and let out a groan of pain. She studied the bot and realized that it was a young woman, maybe twenty stellar cycles old. She turned to land, when all of a sudden she heard the ship hit the ground one sector away. Moments later she saw a group of Predicons, including their new recruit Rattrap, scavenging the crash site.

She landed still starring at the now totaled ship, and didn't even notice Tigatron approach until he transformed next to her. "You had me quite worried for a moment." He said turning an intense gaze at her.

"I can take care of myself when I have to." She replied in a monotone voice. "Do you think there was anyone else on that ship?" She said finally looking at him.

"If there was they probably wouldn't have survived the crash." He said now turning his attention to the wreckage. They stood there looking at the broken ship and the Predicons for a while, until the fembot in Airazor's arms groaned again.

"We'd better get her home." She said looking down at the fembot. Tigatron nodded then transformed into beast mode. With a final glance at the Predicons, Airazor took off, with Tigatron running below her, toward the Maximal base.

Rattrap walked through the wreckage, trying to find any survivors. After Airazor was spotted saving a falling woman from the ship, Megatron had ordered everyone to look for potential new recruits, basically meaning stasis pods or survivors.

"Scorpinok to Megatron," Rattrap heard over his comlink and put it up to his ear eagerly to listen.

"Megatron here. What's your report? Have you found any stasis pods?" He asked eagerly. Rattrap always had to stifle a laugh when he heard Scorpinok speak to Megatron. It was no big secret at the Predicon base, that the morning the Maximal women escaped, Megatron was so furious for not getting pleasured by women, that after he had recovered in the CR tank, he invited Scorpinok into his quarters. Scorpinok didn't leave there until early the next morning, and his ass was noticeably more swollen than usual.

"All the stasis pods were jettisoned before the ship crashed. But there is a bot down here. He's unconscious and barely alive."

There was a long pause while Megatron considered this. "Take the new bot back to the back to the base. All units are to return as well. I highly doubt there will be any more survivors. If you happen to find any while you're heading back, just let them rot. Both the C.R. tanks will be full when we get back." After a few moments he added. "Rattrap, you stay behind with Terrorsaur and Rampage, and find Waspinator's remains."

"Yeah, sure whatever." He replied. He hated having to clean up after Waspinator. He preferred collecting whatever remains of him he could find for himself.

"Oh, and Rattrap, feel free to shoot either of them if they don't follow your orders." Rattrap's mood suddenly brightened. He didn't have to clean up Waspinator, he just had to get those other two idiots to do it for him.

In a more noticeably pleased voice he said, "You can count on me sir. If they don't listen to me I'll just slice off their nuts."

Rampage and Terrorsaur, who were only a few feet away exchanged a worried look. Rattrap smiled as he said, "It's turning out to be a beautiful day. Heh, heh, heh."

Back at the Maximal base, Tigatron and Airazor were finishing off their debriefing with Optimus. The new fembot had just been placed in the C.R. chamber moments before. Optimus' attention, however, was not on Airazor and Tigatron, but on Leppender. She had been hovering fairly close to Rinox as he examined the new bot, and was now posted right in front of the C.R. chamber door.

"Therefore," Tigatron said, concluding his debriefing, and bringing Optimus' attention back to himself and Airazor. "any survivors of the crash would undoubtedly be in the custody of the Predicon fleet by now."

"Very well. You're dismissed." Optimus said, waving his hand away from himself, his mind storing the information to review at a later time, a time when his lover didn't look so concerned. He got up from his seat near the main computer, and walked toward Leppender, who was now pacing in front of the C.R. chamber. "What's the matter." He whispered to her in a quiet voice.

"This is all happening so fast." She said looking at the chamber door without really seeing it. After a strained silence she continued. "First I find my brother, then I found someone else from P.E.L.M. who was turned into a Predicon..."

"Who is it? Do they remember who they were?" Optimus interrupted, then he stopped asking questions, realizing how hard it was for her to talk about such things. He looked at the ground as he said, "I'm sorry. Please continue."

She gave a small nod then looked at him, her optics threatening to leak out unwanted tears. "At P.E.L.M, we all had to stick together. All the kids knew each other, and stood up for each other against the scientists. If you weren't one of us, you were one of them. The bot in the C.R. chamber was in one of the kid resistance groups, the same one Stellar and I were in. Everyone from the group tried to escape that day that you found us." Leppender and Optimus' minds seemed to flash back to that day.

"Do you remember all the sirens and screaming you heard that day when we met?" She asked.

Optimus saw, as though right in front of him, the busy streets of Cybertron that day. He heard again, Tigatron yelling for Leppender to watch out as she ran him over. "You really swept me off my feet that day." He said. She smiled at him.

"The defenses were so high at P.E.L.M. and only a few of us made it out, without getting caught." Perhaps it was because of Leppender's powers, but Optimus felt himself being pulled further away from reality, and realized that he was now with Leppender inside one of her memories. He saw his apartment, the way it used to look. One couch, two lazy-boys, and a holovision in the main room. He saw himself getting up from a chair. He realized that this must have been just after Stellar and Trioptica first arrived at his home. He saw them turn to look at his younger self as he stood up and walked toward the bedroom.

"Don't stay up watching that for too long." He heard his memory self say. "I hope one of you doesn't mind pushing the chairs together to sleep on. I really have no other place for you to sleep. To be honest, the couch and chairs are much more comfortable than my bed. I just have one of those padded metal beds that stick out of the wall."

"That's quite all right." He heard Stellar reply. The real Optimus walked out from behind the couch, with Leppender holding his hand, and he gazed upon his friend, who looked much younger than Optimus could ever remember. "We are used to sleeping on a cold floor. I think I speak for us both, when I say that even giving us blankets to keep warm is more than hospitable, in our opinion anyway." He said pulling a thick comforter up to his chin, and snuggling into the cushions of the couch.

Optimus spotted Trioptica doing the same thing in a nearby lazy-boy. He suddenly realized that he had forgotten how beautiful she was in her youth. "Have a good sleep you two." Said the memory of Optimus as he walked into the bedroom. A chime for the 2300 hr. news filled their being, and the real Optimus and Leppender turned toward the holovision to watch with the two remaining bot memories.

"This afternoon, several patients from an insane asylum, escaped during a power blackout. The guards managed to stop several at the gate, but twenty more patients were seen running through the downtown streets today." The scene changed to an interview with one of the doctors who looked unbelievably like Tarantulus. "A few have already been apprehended, thanks to calls from citizens, but some are still at large and we remind the community that they are considered extremely dangerous."

Stellar booed and hissed at the holovision, throwing discarded food wrappers at it, while Trioptica gave the Tarantulus like bot the finger and said, "You're extremely dangerous Phobia!"

Leppender pointed at the holovision as the reporter continued to speak. "These images of one of the patients being arrested, and brought back to the asylum were shot today at around 1800 hrs."

The memory froze and Optimus saw that the "patient" was the same bot that Airazor and Tigatron had brought back to the base. "After I saw that she had been captured, I was sure that I would never see her again."

The memories around them swirled into a blur of colors that almost made Optimus feel nauseous. Moments later they found themselves back on board the Axalon with everyone staring at them. Optimus realized that the Maximals must have been eavesdropping on their conversation, and they knew that Leppender had used her powers in some way to influence Optimus.

"Now I feel compelled to know how she got here, and if perhaps more P.E.L.M. children are in the stasis pods we detected in orbit."

Optimus heard her sob, and held her in his arms until she stopped crying. Once she had calmed down enough to listen to him he spoke to her in a gentle voice, saying "Your friend's repair cycle is almost complete. Once it's done, all that remains is to have the C.R. chamber locate a D.N.A. specimen that is compatible, and you'll be able to ask her whatever you want."

As though on cue, the C.R. chamber opened up a hole in the top and a scanner appeared, with a yellow beam emitting from it. _"Scanning for compatible life forms."_ At this, all of the Maximals gathered around the C.R. chamber, hoping to soon catch a glimpse of their new comrade. _"Warning, scanning systems malfunctioning." _At this Rinox ran to the nearest control panel, trying to stabilize the situation. He looked up, and relaxed as he heard the computer state, _"Compatible life form found. Beginning replication."_ But everyone jumped back as the C.R. chamber suddenly burst into flame. The Maximals recovered from their panic in moments, and tried to find a way do put out the fire. All the Maximals that is, but Leppender and Tigatron.

"Hmm. That telepathic wave seems hauntingly familiar, does it not Leppender?" Tigatron said looking at his sister.

"I think it should, seeing as how she was in the same P.E.L.M. resistance group as us. Do you remember those times?" She asked him.

He shut his optics firmly for a moment, trying to remember, them opened them quickly and smiled at Leppender. "Wasn't she the one who came up with the P.E.L.M. escape plan that day?"

Leppender just smiled and nodded to her brother. She then looked up at the C.R. chamber and yelled out, "You have nothing to fear with that fire. The woman inside the chamber told us Stellar cycles ago that her hidden ability was controlling fire."

The Maximals cautiously backed away, and as soon as they did, the flames parted and the door opened, revealing an eagle-like bird that was covered in fire. She walked out calmly, and as she did, the fire in the C.R. chamber suddenly vanished, and it appeared as though it had never caught on fire. The new bot in her beast mode looked just like the legendary Phoenix bird. With every step she took a wisp of smoke would rise from the ground where her talon had stepped, yet when the Maximals looked, there were no scorch marks on the ground.

She stood in front of Tigatron and Leppender, eying them anxiously, before she said, "If the two of you aren't Stellar and Trioptica, I'll eat an unstable energon crystal"

"It's great to see you alive Mystic." Both of them said at once with a grin.

"Ha, ha! I knew it was you!" She said transforming into a young, but quite stunning female, with flaming wings, a small red helmet shaped similar to Airazor's, except without the beak going over the nose and between the optics. Her helmet seemed to frame her small, light yellow, feminine face, and define her soft features. She had pink pupil optics, a small but noticeably beautiful nose, and well formed lips. Her body armor was also similar to Airazor's in it's placement of the phoenix head as her breast plate and the rib-like stomach covering, but they were red, orange, and yellow, blending together forming a fire pattern across her torso. Her leg and arm pads were the same shade of red as her helmet, and her feet and hands the same shade of yellow as her face.

She embarrassed a now laughing Tigatron and Leppender, in a three way hug. Airazor felt a twinge of jealousy, until she saw him pull away and move toward her. He put his arm around Airazor's waist and he smiled at her as he said "This is my girlfriend Airazor. Dearest, I'd like you to meet Mystic, one of our good friends from P.E.L.M."

She looked at Airazor, evaluating her for a moment, then said with a smile in a tone that reminded her a lot of Cheetor, "Oh my gosh you're a flier too! Not just that but you're a bird of prey like me." She suddenly ran to Airazor and hugged her, while hopping up and down in excitement. "I've never even known anyone who could fly, let alone thought I'd be able to fly! Do ya think you could give me lessons? Huh?" Airazor's jealousy over Mystic and Tigatron's hug evaporated, along with any negative feelings she had previously felt about the new Maximal.

"You'd never think she was an eccentric person just by looking at her, would you?" Blackarachnia said in a voice that surprisingly enough, carried over Mystic's loud exclamations of flying.

She let go of Airazor and looked sheepishly at the ground. "Sorry bout my behavior. I've just been cooped up in a ship for the past Decacycle, under the command of a guy who hated everything about me and my powers. He never missed the chance to dis me and call me a freak." She looked over at Leppender as she continued. "I haven't been able to be myself ever since you guys escaped, and I was caught by the guards."

Leppender looked up at Tigatron to see his reaction, but he'd put on his poker face. "Just to let you know, both Stellar and I were given new names." Leppender said turning to Mystic. "My name is now Leppender, and Stellar's is Tigatron. It is customary after receiving a beast mode."

"As long as you guys promise to still call me Mystic once in a while!" When Tigatron and Leppender nodded she continued. "Name, name, what's in a name? Hmm, lemme think about what suits me." She held her finger up to her pursed lips as she bounced up and down on her heels in deep thought. "Got it! From now on my name's Blaze. An' no one better get it wrong, got it?" The expression on her face somehow managed to express sincerity and humor all at the same time, and her childlike cuteness won over every Maximal.

Cheetor started moving toward Blaze. He spoke to her in a soft and concerned voice. "I'm sure this isn't a subject you'd like to have brought up again, but we're all like a family here, and I know that hardly any of us can imagine what you went through at P.E.L.M. or even once you were caught, but on behalf of everyone in this room, we're here to listen and talk to ya whenever you need to."

The other Maximals grinned at one another, in a moment of silent communication. _Cheetor's got his first crush!_

He put his hand on her shoulder in an overly friendly manner, and as soon as she felt this she grabbed his arm with her other hand, spun him around, popping his arm out of it's socket, then kneed him in the gonads. He doubled over in pain. "Get you're hands off me pervert!"

"Who the slag you callin' a pervert!" He yelled back, his voice higher than usual.

At this, Leppender and Tigatron pulled the two young bots away from each other. "Um, Blaze, meet Cheetor, he's the youngest of the Maximals."

Blaze looked at Cheetor with loathing, who was now being helped to his feet by Dinobot. "He'll always be a little pervert in my opinion."

Leppender and Tigatron shared a look of exasperation. It was really turning out to be an interesting war.

The Predicons eagerly gathered around the med-lab. The sounds of medical lasers and screams of pain had echoed through the base all afternoon, and through most of the night. Now, as dawn approached all was silent. Finally when the Predicon troops thought they could no longer stand the tension the door to the med-lab opened. Between Megatron and Tarantulus stood a gigantic black dragon. Standing at 8'1, he approached the Predicons with an aura of arrogance that made him seem like even more of a giant, towering over all in his path.

"Who is Optimus Primal? Show me the torturer that imprisoned me, so that I may rip his spark from his body."

Megatron leaned toward his underlings and whispered, "We tortured him, then modified his circuits so that thinks Optimus held him captive and tortured him." The Predicons smiled and a few of them chuckled. In a loud voice Megatron proclaimed, "Let us welcome home our, um 'prodigal son' who courageously withstood Maximal torture." At this, more Predicons had to stifle laughs.

Steam spewed from the dragon's mouth as he spoke. "Do you find my situation hysterical! I shall slaughter anyone who dares laugh at the mighty Cronose."

At the sound of his name, none of the Predicons could contain their laughter. Some of them even dropped to the floor holding their sides. He scowled at them and transformed. His young body was covered in armor that was as black as the midnight sky, accented by the scale pattern covering it, and his face was a deep blue that could almost be mistaken for black. His helmet was the face of the dragon with the snout curving slightly down to shade his optics without restricting his vision, and the lower jaw curved up to form a chin brace. His blue optics gleamed malevolently at his new team mates.

Suddenly, all the Predicons who laughed found themselves on the ground, spasming with an untraceable energon surge. Megatron laughed at his minions plights and clasped Cronose on the shoulder "Welcome home Cronose, welcome home."

Airazor knocked on Tigatron's door. He had told her during her shift that he wanted to see her in his quarters at 1800 hrs. _I wonder what he's up to?_ She thought as the sound of him walking to the door got louder.

When the door opened a soft music floated out of the room, and Airazor could see that his quarters were lit with candles. "Come in, my beautiful heart on wings." Tigatron said waving her inside.

She was nervous, but intrigued, so she followed him to a table set for two. He had somehow managed to get hold of the recipe for a rare Cybertronian delicacy. Sitting opposite each other, sharing food off each others forks, and talking of inconsequential things, Airazor was finally reminded of the true love she had buried inside herself, that she once had for this man before she was assulted.

After the dinner was over, he took her hand and led her to his sleeping platform. She sat down hesitantly, and he gave her a firm look. "I will help you through what happened Airazor, but you have to trust me."

Tears overflowed in her optics. "I love you so much, and I want you so bad, but the thought of seeing another naked man on top of me terrifies me." As she sobbed he held her in his arms. "I've never felt this way before. It's not the thought of sex that scares me, but seeing a man naked."

Suddenly she stopped crying, and looked at him in wonder. It took him only a moment to comprehend what her look meant. They smiled at each other, and stood up holding each others hands. Then they said two words in unison, that would solve their dilemma. "Beast Mode."

The End.

Want to know what happens next?

Read the next chapter!


	4. Dawn of the Children

The Dawn Of The Children.

By Airrizzon.

_This fanfic takes place one Decacycle after the Avalon crash landed on earth. Lately it seems that all the children of P.E.L.M. are just a little more on edge than usual, and that the cycle of life shall soon show it's beginning and end._

_Screams and pain flashed through Blaze's mind and body. She saw herself running through the halls of a dark ship that was only lit by the eerie light of hot, red magma._

_"Cronose! Where are you?" A set of strange optics grew bigger and seemed to envelop her. She was suddenly face to face with Rampage. All of her fear and pain disappeared. They stood silent for a few moments._

_"I'm glad to see you found your way out Mystic, but I warn you now, never come to this place." To anyone else, Rampage's tone of voice would have sounded out of place with kindness, but this was Blaze and Cronose's closest friend, and he could never project fear into her spark._

_"I have to find Cronose. He's trapped somewhere in here." She said in a calm voice, but Rampage shook his head sadly._

_"You are right old friend, he is trapped. Trapped in the rage that Megatron poured into him. Trapped in his own spark." He looked at her sadly as his words sunk into her. "A Maximal cannot open his Spark anymore, only a Predicon. I shall awaken him myself, and hope that he has better luck escaping Megatron than I have had._

_Suddenly, Rampage disappeared, and a black dragon flew toward her. "GET OUT!"_

"Cronose!" Blaze bolted up and began breathing very fast. She knew that what she saw was not just a dream. Rampage had really warned her, and if given the chance, Cronose would really kill her.

Airazor woke up to the gentle sound of Tigatron breathing. She was wide awake, but didn't want to move. Too many things had happened ever since the energon wave that brought Leppender into their lives. Tigatron's declaration of his love for her, Waspinator's rape, finding Mystic, who was now known as Blaze.

Oh_, why can't those damn Preds spend a few Decacycles jerking themselves off. I could really use a vacation._

Just then, for some unknown reason, Airazor suddenly felt like she was going to vomit. She sat up quickly to try to get to a bathroom, but that was a big mistake. As soon as she sat up, her stomach contents came up with her.

"Airazor? Are you sick? Do you need me to get Rinox?" She heard Tigatron only vaguely while she puked, but when she began to dry heave she shook her head.

"I don't... know... what... caused this." She said between her stomach spassums. She suddenly felt very cold and her lower back throbbed. When the convulsions stopped she laid back down exhausted, and looked into a pair of worried green tiger eyes. "Get Rinox." She finally nodded.

He jumped of the bed, and ran out of the room. _He could have just used the comlink._ She shook her head and fought down another wave of nausea. _Maybe it's better this way. I don't want everyone to know I'm sick._

As she thought that, Tigatron had just skidded to a halt in front of Rinox's private quarters. He transformed and banged on the door.

A very tired looking, and annoyed Rinox opened the door. "(Yawn) Do you have any idea what time it is Tigatron?"

"Sorry," he stammered. "but Airazor is sick. She just vomited all over the floor in our quarters. I sense that something is very wrong with her."

Rinox looked at him worried. Tigatron never used his powers just for play, and if he said that he "sensed" something was wrong, then something definitely was wrong. "Let me get my medicine kit."

Minutes later Rinox was in their quarters scanning Airazor He'd kicked Tigatron out of the room saying "It's never easy to see someone you love being diagnosed, and I can't work with you hovering like a bee over a flower."

It seemed to take a very long time for Rinox to reappear, but when he did his expression was unreadable. "Sit down Tigatron" He obeyed nervously, dreading the news. "Now it's not every day that this happens to someone, and when it does it makes it even more of a shock." He clenched and unclenched his hands before he continued. "Airazor is pregnant. Your going to be a father in approximately another three Decacycles Tigatron"

It was a good thing Tigatron was sitting, because if he'd been standing, he probably would have hurt himself when he fainted.

_Two Decacycles later..._

Cheetor sat on his bed thinking. _How could Rattrap have been the assassin? I knew when I left Cybertron that I was being stalked by someone, but Rattrap? _

He remembered all to well the day that his manager had brought him the letter that threatened his life. He had been told to stay in his mansion, and not to leave even for his movie premier. He'd snuck out with the help of one of his butlers, and went to the ship docks on Cybertron to sign up for the Axalon mission. He'd told Optimus that his name was Spade, and that he'd piloted a battle ship before. It was a half truth. He'd piloted a model of one in one of his movies.

Now he was a missing person on Cybertron, and he had 30,000,000,000 sitting in a bank account, without even a statement or will to say how it should be spent. He knew how he wanted it spent.

He got up and turned on his visual recorder. "I'm making this statement not just for the Maximals that I serve with, but for all of Cybertron when this crew makes it home, whether I'm with them or not. This is my will..."

Cronose had made quite the impression on the Predicon fleet. After a little bit of awkwardness, everyone had either come to respect or fear him, but he wasn't content. Something more than the Maximal's torture haunted him. He knew there was something wrong with him, something missing.

"You aren't a Predicon Cronose!" He turned around in shock and saw Rampage standing behind him.

"What are you talking about, you filthy little crab. Go crawl under the rock you came out of." He said, refusing to show the fear that nestled inside him at Rampage's statement.

"But it's true isn't it? You were a Maximal. Look inside yourself for truth of the memories you hold. Look for who truly tortured you. Find your telepathic powers once more, the ones that had both you and I locked away in P.E.L.M!"

At his words, something in his mind tried to break free, but before it could Rampage fell over surging with energy. "So you traitorous crab!" Megatron appeared out of the darkness, with Scorpinok and Inferno at his side. "You dare fill a tortured mind with such nonsense as to corrupt him. I knew I should never have kept your spark." Megatron was fuming. "For your treachery, you shall be suspended over the lava pits, until I can find a way to destroy your spark!"

"Wait Megatron, something doesn't seem right." He turned to look at Cronose. "He said this word, and it almost reminded me of something. If he knows something the Maximals made me lose, then let him live long enough to help me find it!"

Megatron glared at him. "Has he corrupted you to a point of thinking you're someone else? A Maximal perhaps? I think that you must remember how ruthless they really are. You and Rattrap are to go on a mission to assault their base."

Cronose began to panic. "No Megatron, please don't..."

"Silence Cronose." Megatron interrupted. "You've been very loyal up to now, so don't make me think otherwise of you. You will assault their base, and get over your fear of them." He paused, then added in a parental tone of voice. "I am only trying to help you regain what you lost and become a better man Cronose. You wouldn't turn away my help, would you?"

Put that way, Cronose felt guilty about his fear. He didn't realize that by pretending that he was concerned, Megatron had him wrapped around his little finger. "I'm sorry Megatron. Your right. You are truly a great commander for showing me compassion, and helping me. Forgive my ignorance sir. Surely you know what is best for all of us."

"Don't listen to him you fool! Can't you see what he's doing to you?" Rampage cried in desperation, but Megatron signaled his two right hand men to take him away. Rampage's voice echoed through the base. "How can you forget us! Sonar, Trioptica, Stellar, and Mystic! How could you forget us all!" To the rest of the Predicons, his words sounded insane, but to Cronose something stirred within his spark.

Airazor strained as another contraction started, this one worse than the last. Tigatron paced their quarters in beast mode. "This isn't happening, this cannot be happening, it's too soon!"

"It can and it is happening Tigatron This kid's commin' whether we're ready or not." She shouted at him, feeling a little annoyed. "If you think you're uncomfortable, think of how I'm feeling. I've gotta push this thing out in beast mode!"

All the Maximals had gathered inside their quarters for the event. Blaze was really excited. Suddenly the world faded away from her.

She was hanging upside down, suspended over a lava pit.

"Mystic!" She looked around and realized that she was on solid ground, and that it was Rampage who was hanging over a Lava pit.

"Rampage, what happened to you?"

He looked at her sadly. "I've failed Mystic. I couldn't open his spark, and now I will be executed for treason!"

"Not if I can help it. Us P.E.L.M. kids stick together. Besides, Sonar would never forgive me if I let you join her so soon. I'm coming to rescue you Rampage!"

Before he could object she pulled herself out of her trance, and returned to her body. She looked around and caught a glimpse of Cheetor turning away from her. _Don't worry freckles. I'll be gone next time you turn around._ Blaze edged to the wall and slipped out of Airazor's quarters.

Her assumption was almost right. Cheetor turned to look for her, and saw her just as she slipped out of the room. He'd seen her go into her trance, and by the look on her face something was very wrong. He didn't know when he followed her, or even considered, that they were going into the heart of the Predicon base.

Blaze flew as fast as her wings could carry her toward the Predicon base. She only vaguely noticed the gray clouds beginning to gather above her . Her mind was to occupied to give them a second thought. _Don't worry Rampage, I'm coming to get you. First I'll steal back your spark from Megatron, then I'll head for the lava pits and cut you down. I'll bring you back to base, and then I'll tell Optimus that you're a good Maximal, and you'll be able to see Trioptica and Stellar._

Suddenly, the clouds unleashed their bounty and caught Blaze off guard. Her body began to sizzle and smoke, and she felt her strength failing. Her fire made feathers were extinguishing themselves in the downpour. Her world began to grow dark.

"B-b-b-blaze M-maxim..." before she could finish stating the activation code, her mind went blank and she fainted.

Cheetor, who had managed to stay just out of detection range saw her begin to fall. "No way I'm letting you go that easy!" He shouted as he pulled into a dive. The wind and pellet-like rain rushed into his optics as he raced toward her falling form, but he ignored it and pushed himself on. She was only 500 feet from the ground when he swooped beneath her, and clutched her against his chest in an effort to minimize the amount of rain washing over her limp form.

Airazor was thrashing madly, the pain wrenching her almost constantly seeped through her back, stomach, and vaginal area which had only dilated three centimeters in twelve megacycles. "Ohhh, will this thing ever come out!"

"Humph," snorted Dinobot. "A true warrior would never display their pain in such a pitiful manor."

"Shut up fossil brain! Here I am trying to squeeze out something just under one quarter my size through a three centimeter wide hole, and your telling me NOT to show my pain! Blaze how about you teleport this kid into Dinobot and see if HE can do it!"

Airazor looked over to where she had seen Blaze standing only ten cycles ago. She looked at the corner where she had just been standing and couldn't find her. "Where's Blaze?"

Everyone looked around the room but she was nowhere in sight. "Cheetor's missing too." growled Dinobot.

"They both can't be gone!" Said Tigatron in a distressed tone of voice.

"Don't worry Tigatron" Optimus said from next to Rinox. "Laybor isn't an easy thing to watch, and their both still young. Maybe they just can't stand to watch Airazor go through this any more."

"You gotta get them back in here!" Cried Airazor "They can't miss the birth. They're gonna be our kid's God-parents."

Everyone turned in shock to look at them. A long silence followed Airazor's words.

"I thought you would want Leppender to be a God-mother." Said Blackarachnia, breaking the silence.

"They had offered me the job, but I turned it down." She responded. "I had told them that becoming a close aunt was good enough for me."

Rinox rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It is tradition to have God-parents present at a birth, and I know that the two of them alone can comfort Airazor and Tigatron much better than anyone who isn't blood related.

"I shall search for the pair of them." Dinobot volunteered. He still felt obligated to protect Cheetor, especially from the fiery young woman who had kicked him in the gonads as soon as she arrived.

"Please Dinobot," Airazor said in a very strained voice. "Don't tell them that they're about to be God-parents."

"I'll leave that to you _Mommy_."

Cheetor sat in front of Blaze, pleading desperately for her feather flames to return, and for her to awaken. "I know you'd never leave Tigatron and Airazor to sneak out of the base unless it was important. If you don't wake up soon, we'll never finish whatever it is you had to do, and get back to base in time for the birth." He closed his optics, and pressed his face against his paws, so he didn't see that she had regained consciousness.

"I don't know what I did when we first met to make you hate me so much, I just wanted to help you." He chuckled to himself. "I never even heard the word pervert before, so I actually had to ask Dinobot what the word meant." She cocked her head closer to him to hear better.

"Tigatron had told me all of the things those... monsters did to women at P.E.L.M. Even though I'll admit I was attracted to you since I first saw you, I knew that unless I was kind to you, and let you know that I was there for you, you'd never like me in that way. I was just trying to show you that you could lean on me, use me as your support, until someday you decided whether or not you just wanted to be friends, or more."

He looked up and saw Blaze staring at him with tears in her eyes. "Is that why you followed me? To be my support? Even after the way I've treated you?"

"Yes."

"Oh Cheetor!" She sobbed as she unfolded her wings to welcome his embrace in beast mode. "I never hoped to even dream that I'd hear a man say such words of compassion to me. I want to care about you, but so much happened to me at P.E.L.M. that I don't think I can feel that way for anyone anymore."

He held her close. Even though her body was now covered in flames once more, Cheetor was surprised to find that she didn't burn him. "When the day comes that you can care for a man in that way, you know I'll be waiting." She nodded into his chest. "And until that day, I'll still be here as your pillar of strength, to lean on when you need me."

The rain had finally stopped. She looked up at him still puffy eyed from crying. "If you're gonna support me, then I should probably tell you what kind of mission we're going on."

As she explained the situation to him, she read his body language. He seemed nervous, but confident. She read his mind and found only love, and loyalty toward her. He would follow her to the Matrix and back if she asked him to.

Dinobot had searched the entire base and still couldn't find even a trace of Cheetor and Blaze. He went to the bridge and decided to use the scanners to see if they had gone outside. He was a little annoyed at Cheetor for leaving without telling him.

He didn't expect the scanners to pick up on them quickly, so he was quite surprised when the computer spoke right away. "Units Cheetor and Blaze found in grid Delta ,coordinates 394-736."

"But that's practically at the Predicon's front gate! What are those slagging kids doing out there?" He had just turned around to leave when he heard the distinct sound of a rocket launcher, and felt the base shake from it's impact.

"Alert, Predicon attack. Identifying unit Rattrap, and unknown signature."

Back in Airazor's quarters, the Maximals all heard the warning and rushed from the room, only leaving Rinox, Optimus, Tigatron, and Airazor

Optimus turned to face Rinox. "Keep Airazor calm and try to deliver their baby safely. I'll take everyone else and mount a counter attack."

Suddenly Airazor made her most blood curdling scream yet, and a warm, clear fluid gushed from between her legs. "You'd better hurry back. Now that her water's broken, this kid will be along shortly.

Optimus ran to the bridge to lead the Maximals outside, and became enraged to find that neither Cheetor or Blaze had arrived. He glanced in Dinobot's direction, and caught a look that told him that they were gone.

The Maximals transformed into their most dangerous forms, and ran outside to greet battle.

Cheetor and Blaze looked at the Predicon base with apprehension. With a nod of agreement they slowly crept toward the ship, keeping a sharp eye open in case of sensors. After what seemed like an eternity, they huddled together next to an air duct.

Cheetor leaned close to Blaze to speak. "I heard there's floor triggers in these ducts, so we're gonna have to be careful."

She nodded and crawled into the shaft with Cheetor right behind her. _This is taking far too long! I've gotta find some way to pick up the pace._ When they hit a two way fork Blaze had an idea. "Cheetor, you take the left tunnel to look for Rampage, and I'll take the right and find his spark."

Cheetor cocked his eyebrow. "Are you sure you wanna do that in here? Something could happen."

"We can both take care of ourselves right?" She sensed his indecision and frustration, but it was quickly overcome by a wave of undying love for her. She felt his love and her spark melted with a feeling she didn't know existed, yet somehow flowed alongside his emotions.

"Alright. I'll go look for Rampage." He turned into the left tunnel and crawled toward a glowing red light. After what seemed like an eternity he reached a grate. He looked through it and saw the lava pits. Suspended perhaps fifty feet above it was Rampage.

"Hope nobody else is down there." He whispered to himself. He tried to look for a sign of any other Predicons, but the small grate was barely big enough for him to squeeze through in beast mode, let alone see anything other than what was in front of him. He shrugged and kicked the grate. It fell into the lava pits and Rampage turned to see what happened.

"What in the inferno are YOU doing here? Get out before I blast you." He yelled to Cheetor.

"Shh! I'm here to help you." Cheetor noticed a panel on the wall next to him, transformed and started fiddling with the wires, hoping he could figure out how to get one of the hover lifts to come to him. "Blaze is here too. She's gonna find your spark so you can escape with us"

One of the lifts on the other side of the room started to hum, then it raced toward Cheetor, barely missing Rampage's head. "Watch it you tin lion! You trying to rescue me or kill me?"

Cheetor jumped onto the lift and maneuvered it toward Rampage. "For your information, I'm a cheetah, and if you don't shut up the Preds'll hear us!"

"Oh it's too late for you to worry about that pussy cat." They both turned at the sound of Megatron's voice. "As a matter of fact, I'm getting tired of having prisoners. I think it's time I have some casualties, yeees!"

Megatron reached into his chest plate and pulled out Rampage's spark. He squeezed the cage and watched with satisfaction as Rampage twitched in agony. "Don't worry Rampage. I guaranty that it won't hurt anymore, until you reach the pit!" With an angry gesture he threw Rampage's spark into the lava pit.

"Ahhhh! Sonar! Are you watching me Sonar? I'll be there with you soon! You won't be alone up there anymore!" Rampage cried in agony as his body shot red sparks in all directions. Cheetor stepped back to avoid being hit by them, but he'd forgotten that he wasn't on the ground. He was falling. It took only three seconds for him to hit the ground, but that three seconds had been a lifetime. He felt a searing pain shoot through his legs, and up to his abdomen. He passed out without even realizing that his lower half was slowly sinking into the lava pit.

The Maximals gave a triumphant cry as the intruders fled. Dinobot shoved his way toward Optimus and pulled him aside. "Optimus, I detected Cheetor and Blaze on the scanners just before the attack. They're at the Predicon base!"

Optimus's optics narrowed dangerously. "Are you sure." He barely waited for Dinobot's nod before turning to the rest of his crew. "Follow them! Cheetor and Blaze are at their base! Let's go, Go, GO!"

It only took a split second for his words to sink into the others. Those who could fly, hit the skies, while the rest of them clung to the fliers.

"Optimus to Rinox. Blaze and Cheetor somehow managed to get to the Predicon base. The rest of us are heading there now."

"Copy that Optimus" Rinox looked at the horror stricken face of his niece and the man she loved. When her birth canal dried up and the contractions did not seem to widen it, he told them that he would have to perform surgery to deliver their baby safely. Now the two people they needed the most were in real danger.

"Rinox, can you hold out on the surgery until they get here?" Airazor cried with words and tears.

"If we hold out much longer your baby might be a stillborn." When he saw the looks of terror on their faces he refrained from mentioning that their child may already be a stillborn.

Blaze sat in the air duct across from the Predicons. Rampage. Dead. Cheetor. Dying. All she could do was sit in the air duct, and wait until the Predicons left. It was too late for her dear friend Rampage. His spark had already rejoined Sonar's up in the Matrix, but Cheetor was still alive. She had to cling to that last hope. Cheetor loved her. In all fairy tail stories didn't the injured prince jump back up, slaughter his enemies, and sweep the fair maiden off to their own happily ever after ending? If Primus made him love her, shouldn't he live to proclaim his love?

She was suddenly torn from her thoughts by the sound of pounding footsteps. The other Predicons optics turned toward the source of the noise, and Blaze followed suit. Rattrap ran into the main room followed by a bot that resembled a black dragon. "Cronose!" She whispered in shock.

"Megatron, the Maximals followed us back. They're practically here!" He said stooping into low bow at Megatron's feet.

"Get outside! Don't let them in here." The rest of the Predicons ran outside, but Cronose strolled over to Cheetor's limp form, an evil sneer marring his face.

"Stupid Maximal." His breath quickened, his spark pounded in his chest. "It's because of your kind I suffer, your kind I cannot remember my life before here." He looked at the air vent where Blaze crouched and smiled malevolently. "But I still carry some form of psychic power little Maximal, enough to sense the likes of you." He glared at her. "You were like me weren't you? Brought back online after some kind of crash? How do you know you can trust your companions?" His smile widened. "You can return to your _friends _and tell them their fate, for it is the same as this lad's. Beast mode!" He growled as he looked at Cheetor, licking his gums.

Before Blaze thought to look away his tongue wrapped around the neck of the only man who loved her, and pulled him into his mouth. She tore her gaze away from that sickening scene but she could not close her audio receivers to the squelching and grinding noises of Cheetor being devoured by those powerful jaws.

"I will let you leave here little Maxie, but remember my power." She spared a glance at him. His tail slowly disappeared in one of the hallways, and a few bluish blotches stained the ground where Cheetor had drawn his last breath. Shaking, she stumbled toward the grate. She knew that even if she couldn't bring Cheetor's body home, Rampage would be laid to rest as befitted a Maximal hero. She transformed and flew over to him. Her hands shook as she untied his bonds. She looked around and sighed. It didn't matter if the Predicons discovered her now, and she could still hear her comrades as they battled outside.

She shifted her hold on Rampage's corpse enough to pull out her blaster, and shot a hole through the ceiling of the Predicon base. Under any other circumstances the expressions of both factions would have been comical. Perhaps if she and Cheetor could have triumphantly carried Rampage out, whole in spark and body, or if she had even been able to define to herself that those feelings she felt the last time she had spoken to Cheetor face to face was love, then perhaps this would have felt like a wonderful holiday.

In their shock neither Predicons or Maximals exchanged fire while she descended toward Optimus and Leppender. Leppender met her and cradled Rampage in her arms, shedding silent tears, while Optimus approached Blaze with a stony expression. "Cheetor?" He asked, optics threatening tears.

"They didn't even leave us his body to bury." at that Optimus collapsed on his knees and buried his face in his hands. "It's all my fault Optimus! When I found out he was following me I let him come along."

By this point the Predicons had resumed their assault on the Maximals, but none of them cared, they just sat behind the stones they used as cover and grieved. Finally Optimus turned to his grim troops. "Let's return to base. We have no reason to fight right now."

Rinox reached into the incision made in Airazor's stomach, and pulled out the warm fuzzy mass. At first he feared the worst, but he put his finger in the baby's mouth and pulled out the birth mucus. He felt a slight movement near the ribs, the first inhalation of breath, then he heard a small mewling sound, which quickly became a squalling cry.

"Our baby?" Tigatron asked enthusiastically.

"It's a Girl Tigatron, and a very healthy one I might add." He chuckled as the kitten/chick scratched his arm. Her body was basically tiger, but she had a set of wings and instead of fur she had feathers, not to mention the replacement of claws for talons.

After Rinox washed her off, and lay her in her mother's wings, he approached Airazor's abdomen with a thought of removing the placenta. As he pulled it out of her stomach he noticed another ball of bloody fuzz. He reached for it and knew as soon as he touched it that it was dead. No baby was completely stiff and lived.

He turned to his niece to tell her when a warm bright light filled the room. He heard Airazor gasp in shock, and then a familiar bubbling laughter overwhelmed the trio. In that instant happiness and love were both tangible objects. Then just as suddenly as it happened the light disappeared.

Rinox felt something warm moving in his arms. He looked down and a brown and beige tiger with hawk eyes, wings and feathers looked up at him solemnly. He turned the infant in his arms so he could determine the sex. "Airazor? You have a son too!"

The new parents looked at him in surprise then Tigatron walked up to him in beast mode, and as Rinox lowered his arms Tigatron nuzzled his son, blood and all.

The somber little group returned to their base, oblivious to everything around them. When they entered the main room Rinox smiled at them all. "Looks like you missed the miracle. A darling little girl and a bouncing baby boy!" He glanced around. Something was very wrong. Leppender and Blaze laid Rampage on the main table, and Rinox realized the absence of someone very special. "Where's Cheetor?"

Blaze gave a great, gasping sob, Dinobot twitched at the sound of his name and continued to stare stonily ahead, and Optimus walked over to Rinox and put his hand on his shoulder. "He's with Primus now." The usually stoic leader replied with a cracking voice.

Rinox stood stunned for a moment, then something that had been nagging at him slid into place. "That laugh!" He ran toward the living area, with the rest of the crew on his heels. They ran into the quarters of the new family, and Tigatron looked up at them slightly annoyed. "They're sleeping right now. Could you come back in a few hours?"

Rinox didn't even answer, he just walked toward Airazor and picked up her son. The babe opened his eyes and mewled questioningly at him. Rinox pulled out his med-scanner and examined the child. "His spark carries the same energy signature as Cheetor!"

Airazor had woken up when he took her child. "What do you mean? He's Tigatron's son, not Cheetor's." She said, then noticing his absence a terrifying possibility grabbed hold of her. Tigatron had reached the same conclusions, but didn't want to face them. Cheetor was like his own son. He protected him, guided him. They couldn't be implying what he thought they were.

"He's dead Airazor But there's something else you need to know." Rinox began. "Before we were hit with that strange laughing light, I'd discovered that your son was a stillborn. When the light disappeared he was alive and healthy." Everyone turned to stare at the brown ball that Rinox was cradling, and were given an innocent stare back.

"If Cheetor's not in there I'll eat my sword" Dinobot said in amazement.

Blaze looked down at the tiny puff ball. Tentatively, she put her hand near him and was both surprised and pleased when he reached a small paw toward her and curled it around her first finger. Her spark constricted in her chest, and a sob escaped her lips. "I'm sorry. I do love you! I was just scared Cheetor, and now I'm not even sure if you remember me."

The kitten looked at her with Airazor's green eyes and mewled questioningly, like he could understand, but didn't know what she was talking about.

"Maybe when he grows up he'll remember us. Until then we shouldn't push him. He'll remember in his own time." Leppender said.

The others nodded in agreement, but it was obvious that even Cheetor's reincarnation couldn't make them feel better about losing the bot that he was, and may never be again.

Dinobot wasn't enjoying his duties today. Even though he had promised Optimus that he would save everyone else the trouble, and sort through Cheetor's belongings he didn't like it. The fact that he knew that he owed it to the child did nothing to calm him. His spark had already been torn to shreds these past few days, but with each item he put in a box he felt it rip even more.

It wasn't just Cheetor's death he realized, but now he knew that when he finally returned to Cybertron he would have to say goodbye to his wife too. He had planned to eventually tell Optimus about her, in hopes that they could schedule their arrival back home in time to be able to find the cure. Now it didn't matter when they got home. He grieved over both of them.

"Even here he did not want to clean up after himself. A rich kid to the end" He muttered with a grim smile and continued picking up some scraps of garbage off of his computer table. Under an old field report was a data disk. He picked it up and froze when he read the label. "My last will and testament. By Diamond, A.K.A. Cheetor." Cradling it in his hands he walked out of the cat's room and headed for the main room.

Optimus was holding a meeting with the rest of the fleet, trying to decide how best to pay tribute to their dear friend. "I still think he deserves to have a statue made of him." Blaze argued loudly. Tigatron, and Airazor nodded in agreement, the later holding Cheetor's new form Hawkeye and his sister Talon.

"We don't have the resources to build one, and besides, even if we did the Predicons would just destroy it. Dinobot, do you have any suggestions?" Optimus asked him.

"I have one. We see what he has to say on the matter." Everyone looked at the baby now becoming more comfortable with the new name Hawkeye. Dinobot walked right past the babies, only briefly rubbing their heads as he walked by, and put a disk in the main computer. Cheetor looked at them all through the screen.

"I'm making this statement not just for the Maximals that I serve with, but for all of Cybertron when this crew makes it home, whether I'm with them or not. This is my will. My real name is Diamond. I'm really just a movie star. If any of you guys ever watched 'There's A Space Cockroach In The Air Ducts' or 'My C.R Chamber's Baking Energon Cookies' then you might know me from Cybertron. On board the Axalon I had many friends, and I finally found the meaning of true happiness and love. I hope that you don't grieve too much for me, cuz I'll always be around, even if you can't see me. Back on Cybertron I've got 30,000,000,000.00 in my bank. When you get back find an accountant named Goldrush, and play this for him as proof of what you'll all get. Don't worry Goldie, just sell my house and everything I own, and split it with my servants, my agent, my lawyer, and make sure to take a chunk for yourself. Dinobot you live by a code of honor, and you've taught that to me, so I'm gonna do the honorable thing and give you that 5 billion."

The other Maximals turned to look at Dinobot in surprise and wonder. What great thing had he done to get that much? "When the doctors cure you wife do me one favor, take her out and give her the time of her life! Do something I would do. You know me well enough to think up a few ideas that'll make me look down and be proud. And no matter how I died don't blame yourself. You didn't fail me. How do I know? cuz your the most honorable bot I've ever met! Airazor, Tigatron, I'm recording this before you have your kid, so I don't know yet what it is, but I'm sure the two of us had tons of good memories together."

Tears streaked down Airazor's face and she held her children closer. Tigatron gazed stoically at the image of Cheetor and said, "I wish you were right little cat. I wish you were right." The image continued. "But don't worry little buddy, I'll still be lookin' out for ya, and we can all hang out again someday. In the meantime I hope 2 billion bucks sounds good to you. Optimus, you weren't just a leader, you've been a friend, a mentor, and someone to go to when I needed you most, so I'm giving you 4.5 billion. Have fun with it, buy you and Leppender a condo or something. Tigatron your like the dad I never had. Mine left me as a kid, and you took me under your wing so to speak. I want you to have 4.5 bil. too. Airazor, you're my sister, 'cept you're the smart one. You cool me down when I wanna do something stupid, and hey no one can say you're not cool, cuz you are. I'm givin' you 4.5 as well. Blaze... You're beautiful. I think I loved you from the first time I saw you. I hope by now you've started to trust me, who knows, maybe it's just my crazy imagination, but I hope we were together at the end. You know what I mean. It's for you I woke up every morning and looked forward to the day, even if it's just for a rude comment, it's from you. If you still don't like me that's o.k and I hope I didn't offend you, but you deserve to know how I really feel. I'll never forget you Blaze. In case you haven't guessed, 4.5 bil. for you too."

Leppender moved next to Blaze as she sobbed into her chest. "This can't be real." She whimpered to no one in particular. "As for the rest of you I kinda feel guilty about only giving you 2 billion each. You've all been there for me, but please understand, even though the Maximals are all family, Optimus, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, and Blaze are like my close relatives. Two fathers, a brother, a sister, and the woman I love. The rest of you are like a VERY close cousin, an aunt, and two uncles. You all did just as much as everyone else, but I'm sad to say I didn't get the time to know you as well. Maybe I did, but I don't know when or even if I'll die, so I have to make this now. Please don't be mad. I know I miss you all so much, and I'll keep a few spots warm for ya. Till then just remember that you're all totally ultra gear! See ya soon."

The end.

Publisher's note: Though I am eager to continue the series, I am not sure if I can come up with more ideas. I'll try to come up with a suitable sequel to Dawn of the Children, but if not, I hope you enjoyed the story!


	5. Peas in a Pod

Like Peas in a Pod.

By Airrizzon.

_This fanfic takes place 2 months after the last one. Please note that I do not own beast wars, they belong to Hazbro. I only own my custom characters such as Leppender, Blaze, Cronose, Flash, and Dash, along with the names of the bots before arriving on Earth like Dashing Diamond, Stellar, and Phobia._

Cronose flew over the icy tundra unhappily. The wind bit into his scales, and being cold blooded, it was difficult to keep conscious. He shook his head trying to keep awake, muttering to himself. "Megatron must still be angry at me for letting that little bird take Rampage's body. This would be his idea of a punishment."

He felt the cold biting even deeper into him, and before he knew it he was drifting toward the ground. Half unconscious he landed in the snow, and his eyes fluttered shut. If he had remained awake just a few nanoclicks longer he would have heard the unmistakable sound of a stasis pod's landing gears.

The pod set itself down just five hundred meters away from the great dragon. Within moments it had lit up, scanning for compatible life forms. "Life form found, beginning replication." The pod hatch opened, and a pure white wolf jumped out of the pod. He raised his snout and sniffed. "What a place.. You coming Flash, or you gonna nap a little longer?"

Suddenly a second wolf, identical to the first jumped out of the pod, and landed on the other's back, making them both topple down a hill. "Dash look, no guards! We're free bro!"

The one called Flash started wrestling with Dash, until he was pushed off. "Enough already! What if they're hiding? We have to be careful."

Flash put his nose in the air, in mock pain. "Fine be that way!" He sniffed, then his eyes widened, and he started sniffing the air more vigorously. He looked to his left and gasped. "Dash, over there!"

Dash growled, his hair rising on end, and his fangs showing until he caught a whiff of the scent. "By Primus that almost smells like Cronose."

"It is! Hey Cronose!" Flash yelled running toward the dragon with surprising speed. Dash chased after him happily, though they both stopped and gasped when they saw him lying unconscious. Flash put his nose against Cronose's cheek. "He's half frozen, we've gotta warm him up fast!"

"Oh move over!" Dash yelled, pushing his brother aside. He shut his eyes, and a great wind arose. The snow around them began to shift, piling high around them like a giant igloo. Once they were fully enclosed except for a small opening to exit from, Dash took a deep breath, and scratched the ground in front of him quickly as though striking a match. A large fire leaped up at his feet, instantly warming the snow house.

Dash's legs wobbled, and he fell over next to Cronose. Flash ran to him, and tried to urge him up. "Bro, you know better than to do too much."

Dash smiled. "It's better than letting you try it. You're still just a sparkling compared to me in magic."

Flash shook his head. "I wish you'd stop saying that, we're twins you know?" He said lying down next to his brother.

Dash gave him an arrogant grin. "No I'm five cycles older than you. Plus until you can make an ice cube without fainting you'll always be a sparkling."

Flash bit Dash's ear, and tugged at it in mock anger, laughing. Suddenly Cronose let out a moan, and the brothers moved in front of him with concern. He opened his eyes, and jumped up in surprise at the sight of the two white wolves. "Who are you? Why have you captured me?"

"Easy, easy Cronose, we haven't captured you, we just found you outside half dead, and built a place and fire for you to recover." Flash said. Dash took hold of Flashes neck growling. "Ok he built this place and the fire, but I was the one who found you." Dash let go, smiling at Cronose.

Cronose continued to look at them perplexed. "You're lying... How else would you know my name unless you downloaded my memory engrams."

Dash looked at Cronose laughing. "Because we're old friends from P.E.L.M. It's us Dash and Flash. Don't you remember?"

Cronose shook his head. "No. After the Maximals tortured me, I couldn't remember anything of my life before this world."

The twins growled. "Doesn't matter where we go little brother, those slagging Maximal scientists will always want a piece of us." Dash said with bared teeth.

Flash nodded grimly. "Looks like the three of us are on our own here on this planet, until the other pods come down. Unless some already have?" He said looking at Cronose.

Cronose shook his head. "No others have fallen. But you two have also been tortured by Maximals? How is that possible when you just arrived?"

Dash looked at Cronose sadly. "We all were back on Cybertron. The three of us, as well as all those in the stasis pods up there, were kept in a science lab since we were little called P.E.L.M. Probably you've suppressed the memory after them doing it to you again here."

Flash looked around. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we can't stay here. It's too out in the open. If we're all alone out here than we need to find a base of operations to hold off the Maximals."

Cronose smiled. "But we already have one. The Predicons took me in after the Maximals harmed me. Their leader Megatron is really kind. I will take you to them."

The wolves both stared at Cronose in surprise. Flash looked at his brother. "Can we really trust the Predicons?"

Dash sighed, and looked at Cronose. After a few moments he nodded to himself. "We know we can't trust the Maximals, it was them who commissioned P.E.L.M in the first place. I say we give Cronose' friends a chance."

Flash nodded. "Computer, voice recognition Flash, change command code from Maximal to Predicon."

Dash said the same thing as Flash, and their computers beeped. They nodded and walked outside with Cronose. Cronose smiled at them. "I cannot remember Cybertron, but somehow for the first time since I came online here, I feel that everything is right." The wolves hopped on his back, and Cronose took off for the Predicon base.

Everything was dark, but that didn't matter. The only sound that echoed in the darkness was the sound of four sets of steady breathing lungs. He moved quietly as he could to the end of the room, where he knew the door was. He crouched near the door, and a small mewling sound met his ears, followed by a soft thud, and a scraping noise as someone approached.

He made a soft sound, and crouched again. Suddenly he jumped up, and touched his paw to a panel next to the door. The room was filled with light, and he heard a soft familiar voice. "Huh? What's going on?"

He took off out the door, followed by his sister Talon, and the cries of his Mother. "Tigatron wake up, they're at it again!"

Letting out a meow that sounded like a laugh, Hawkeye and Talon ran down the hall. Somehow he knew where everything in this place was, and right then he wanted to smell fresh air. He ran toward the command center. He could see the lift that would take them outside when two streaks, one of white, and one of yellow flashed in front of him, as his Father and Aunt blocked his path. "I still affirm that it's Hawkeye causing all the trouble every night Tigatron." She said picking up Talon.

His father shook his head and lifted his son in his mouth. "Juf becuf Sheedor as ramuncious oosent ean ee is."

They walked back to Tigatron's quarters where a concerned Airazor sat on the bed. They gently set down the babies in front of their mother, who immediately began pruning Hawkeye's feathers. Leppender watched the little boy mewling in protest for a few moments. "Well I can't believe it would be Talon causing all the trouble. You two pamper Hawkeye too much. He'll never learn."

Tigatron nudged Leppender's face away from the bed, looking her in the eye. "You don't have children sister, so don't tell me how to raise mine!"

Leppender moved close to him and growled low. "I will if it means my niece and nephew aren't being raised by a competent father!"

The two cats growled fiercely at each other, and pounced on one another, scratching and biting wherever they could reach. "Enough, you're scaring the children!" Airazor yelled. Sure enough little Talon and Hawkeye were huddled against their mother shaking.

Leppender growled, but looked contrite. "I'm sorry Airazor. I'll go now. Have a good sleep." She limped out of the room, a bit of mechfluid dribbling down her side as she went.

Tigatron hopped onto the bed, and put his paw out toward the children, but they backed away against the wall. Hawkeye moved in front of his sister, and began growling at his father, feathers raised and little teeth bared. "I'm sorry children. Sometimes your aunt really gets on my nerves." He moved close to them, and Hawkeye swiped at him, leaving a deep gash in his cheek. Tigatron sighed. "I probably deserved that." He moved away from the children, and began licking his wounds.

Airazor walked up to Tigatron, and leaned against him. "Don't get too flustered over what she said. She's just worried about them that's all. They scare all of us when they sneak out like this."

Tigatron sighed again. "No she's right my love, it's just so hard not to give Hawkeye preferential treatment when we know in our spark's he is Cheetor. I miss that boy so much, and I never did tell him he was like a son to me."

Airazor put a wing around his side. "I know. I'm sure he knew how you felt, otherwise he wouldn't have come back as our son."

Tigatron nodded, and suddenly looked down. Talon had left the wall, and come to rub against her father's leg. She looked up at him with his own green eyes, and mewed softly. His spark melted. "I'm sorry to you as well Talon. I promise I'll pay more attention to you from now on." He lowered his head, and rubbed his face against hers, both of them purring. He looked up smiling. "And that doesn't mean you won't get just as much love as before Hawkeye." He looked over to the wall, and saw he was gone. A quiet noise of metal on metal sounded in front of them, and he just barely caught the sight of a tiny brown tiger running out of the room. "Hawkeye no!"

He ran off after his son again, and Airazor laughing, snuggled against her daughter. "Leppender's definitely right, Hawkeye's the troublemaker, you just like to follow his lead don't you?"

Talon snuggled happily against her mother as though to say she preferred being cuddled over getting into trouble.

Megatron watched angrily as Rattrap worked at his computer panel. Finally he couldn't take the prolonged silence anymore. "How much longer is this going to take Rattrap? I hired you for your mercenary skills, yet you fail me time and again!"

Rattrap looked up angrily from the computer. "Look toothy, you really think the Maximals would keep their command codes the same after I left? This stuff takes time. I'll get you your camera feed but it's gonna take a bit of time."

Megatron pounded his fist against his chair. "Time is not something I have much of Rodent! If you wish to stay employed to me, you will do as I say in a timely manner."

"Yeah yeah and those who aren't employed by you are target practice, I know. Keep your lower plate on, I've almost got somethin!"

A loud roar filled the chamber, and Megatron looked up angrily to see Cronose flying in with something white on his back. He held his tongue out of curiosity. When Cronose landed in front of Megatron, giving his customary bow, the white thing turned out to be two white wolves, which proceeded to jump off his back on either side of him, and with a glance at Cronose, bowed as well. "My, what have we got here Cronose. They're signatures are Predicon."

"That's correct great one. They landed from the same pod in the area I was scouting. They saved my life, and upon hearing my tales of the heartless Maximals here, and of your all loving personality they agreed to join us in our battle."

Megatron grinned even wider, putting on the friendly face he often wore around Cronose to keep him loyal. "Arise my new comrades. Tell me, what are your names?"

They stood up and transformed. Most of their armor rather than being metallic was of white fur, covering most of their arms, legs, and chests, as well as their helmets which looked like wolf heads with the jaws open wider than would normally be allowed. Their faces, hands, abs, and the backs of their arms and legs were ice blue. Two sets of deep blue optics now shot in Megatron's direction. The one on the left of Cronose bowed a second time as he spoke. "Megatron, my name is Dash, and this is my brother Flash. We were both victims of P.E.L.M, the psychic experimentation lab for Maximals, which was run by our own government. Under the testimony of Cronose who also suffered there, we pledge ourselves to you in your war against the evil Maximals."

Megatron smiled and nodded at Dash, but his attention was quickly brought away by Flash. "Hey bro check it out, a hot tub!" Megatron watched in awe as the second wolf walked over to the lava pit, and dipped his finger in it without getting burned. The pit began steaming, and Flash jumped in laughing. He noticed Megatron staring. "It's ok boss man, the tub's cooled off now, you can all dive in if you want."

Dash ran over to his brother and slapped him across the side of the head. "Flash, remember your manners, we're..."

Everyone turned around and stared in shock at Megatron who was laughing, not his usual laugh, but one of true mirth! "Oh I haven't laughed so hard since I was a sparkling, nooo. My dear Flash and Dash, you are more than welcome to remain, yess, just so long as I can laugh like that more often." He burst into laughter again, and the others nervously joined in. He suddenly pushed Waspinator into the lava pit, and for a moment he struggled in the lava before realizing it was indeed a pleasant temperature. "To think I've finally seen the day when I could push someone into lava and it wouldn't hurt them! You psychics really know what you're doing don't you?"

Dash gave his brother a cold look, obviously frustrated that his antics had for once proven to be something other than annoying. "Flash is still an amateur, but I can control all the elements with near ease sir."

Megatron moved his chair close to Dash, smiling widely. "Hmm, did you say, all the elements?"

Dash smiled proudly, but before he could respond a loud cry rent the air. Everyone turned to where Rattrap was sitting at a computer. "There you go boss, one feed into the Maximal's control room."

Megatron and the others moved closer. He leaned close to the screen, and glared. "There's no sound, where's the audio?!" Before Rattrap could answer Megatron saw something that made his face light up. "Are those children?"

Rattrap leaned close to the screen. "Looks like it. Hey that one looks just like Tigatron, cept with wings! Him and the bird lady musta had a couple of brats."

"It would seem so. Rattrap get to work on fixing the sound input. There's much work to be done." He looked down at Flash who was splashing Waspinator, and Dash who had remained on the side watching his twin's antics with a small smile. "As for you two I have a mission for you."

Flash climbed out of the lava, and walked alongside Dash until they were in front of Megatron. Dash bowed again. "What would you have us do?"

Megatron smiled. "You and the fliers will all go to the Maximal base. While they draw their fire, you two will sneak inside, find those children, and bring them back here."

Dash bowed, but Flash hesitated. "For what reason Megatron? If it involves hurting infants I gotta refuse."

Megatron gave Flash a calculating look before answering. "Why it is for their own good. Isn't what the Maximals did to all of you proof enough that they can't be trusted to care for children?" Flash nodded, still uncertain, but followed after his brother. Within a few moments he let it drop, and tried to jump on Dash's retreating back. Megatron ran his finger over his chin. "I have never been one to be intrigued by Maximal flamboyancy, but that one... Hmm yesss that one may be a very interesting new partner. Much more lively than Scorpinok or Inferno, and not as melodramatic as Cronose in the bed chamber."

Flash lay quietly on Cronose's back, deep in thought over what he had seen and heard at the Predicon base. Dash nudged him with his nose. "Don't be so down little brother. They deserve no better than what we're about to do to them. Besides from what we've seen of Maximals they won't even care that the babies are gone."

Flash sighed. "I just don't know Dash. The mother holding them seemed very fond of her children."

Dash nipped his brother. "Don't forget what mom did to us. The first time we ever set fire to the couch she called the police on us, and they sent the P.E.L.M doctors to come and get us. I've often wondered if she didn't know the truth about it. She was so happy to let us go. Maximal parents don't care for their young."

Flash nodded and stood up. He could see the base coming up. "What a heap of junk. Hey Cronose, think you can distract them long enough for us to get in?"

Cronose laughed. "That'll be easy." Cronose took a deep breath, and a bolt of lightning shot out of his mouth. It hit the main cannon, and the whole base shook. The rest of the guns pointed at Cronose. "Here's your stop!" He turned upside down, and the two wolves fell off his back.

Laughing as they fell, they turned themselves so they'd land feet first. Dash whooped excitedly before calling out "Dash Terrorize!" He put his hands out facing the base, and a jet of ice flew from them, freezing the roof.

Flash laughed, and did a small doggy paddle in the air until he could reach his brother. "Flash Terrorize!" He transformed and grabbed onto Dash's shoulders. Wrapping his legs under Dash's armpits, he fired a shot at the ice, and punctured a hole in the roof.

Flash put his arms around his twin's neck as Dash put his arms out to catch themselves on the sides of the ceiling as they fell. They dangled there for a moment until Flash let go of his brother, and dropped down. "What a rush eh bro?"

Dash dropped down, and smiled. "I'll agree with you there. Lets hurry, their alarm systems must have warned them we were here by now."

Flash grinned widely. "How about the old I'm seeing doubles trick?" Dash smiled, and put his finger to his mouth, beckoning his brother. They quietly moved to the end of the hall, where two passageways led off. He pointed at himself and the left hall, then pointed at Flash and the right. They both suppressed a chuckle and took off.

Flash had traveled only a few meters when he heard someone moving up ahead of him. He took a deep breath, and made an air current to float up to the ceiling. A brown and blue bot came running up the hallway, pausing right under Flash. "The scanners say he is right... HERE!" He yelled, throwing open a hatch under his feet, and pointing his sword at the hole.

Flash tried not to laugh, but instead made a chunk of ice in his hand, and nonchalantly dropped it on Dinobot's head. He looked up with a snarl. Flash was lying on his side in midair, carelessly resting his head on his hand. "Looking for something?"

Dinobot swiped his sword at the boy, but he dodged it with ease, blowing a raspberry at Dinobot. "You cowardly pup!"

Dinobot started shooting at Flash with his eye lasers. Flash clicked his tongue. "Now now calm down, you might accidentally hurt someone." He hovered over near a part of the bulkhead. Dinobot shot at him, and he dodged to the left. He shot again, and he dodged back. The bulkhead snapped, flying down toward Dinobot hitting him full in the face. Dinobot looked stunned for a moment before falling unconscious to the floor. "Namely yourself." Flash said floating back down, and walking past Dinobot with hardly a glance.

Dash was on edge. He had gone down the hall, checking every room as he went and had yet to find any sign of retaliation from the Maximals. "It's strange they're this quiet. I hope Flash is ok." He lifted up his gun, and opened another door.

At last he had found someone. A green and white bot got up, pulling a gun out of his subspace pocket, but Dash shot him in the chest before he could raise it to fire. "I'm not finished yet Predicon!" Tigatron said. He stood up holding his chest.

Dash sighed, and shot a bolt of lightning at Tigatron's chest. He cried out, and fell to the floor shaking. Dash kicked the gun away from him, and saw something on the bed. Two kittens with wings were sitting there terrified, the brown one hovering near the white one growling. "Well this is familiar. Don't worry little ones, you'll be safe now." He said approaching the babies.

The brown one stopped growling, and as Dash petted his head he leaned into it. Smiling fondly, Dash picked up the two babies, and went to leave the room. "Stop..." He turned to see Tigatron struggling to his feet. He sent a blast of air that threw him so hard against the wall, he could see mechfluid trickling behind him. As Tigatron's vision faded he looked up at the kidnapper. His face blurred for a moment, and he recognized him. "D...Dash... you..." Dash had turned away before hearing him, and Tigatron slumped against the wall, falling into stasis lock.

Dash ran down the hallway, and opened his communicator. "Flash I found them, lets meet up where we got in, and get the pit outta here!"

He heard Flash respond amid gunfire. "No use, just meet me at the intersection." Dash smiled, with a slight idea of what his brother had planned. He ran down the hall, and in a few seconds saw Flash firing his gun down the passage. His brother put his hand up to him. "I'll be right there!"

He stopped firing, and when the weapon fire stopped he made a mad dash for the other side of the hall. "I think I know what you're planning. Here take this one." Dash said handing the brown baby to Flash.

The baby started purring in his arms, and Flash smiled. "Lovable little guy ain't he?" He said before he started running alongside Dash. As he ran he placed his hand over the baby, and a soft white power fell over him. For good measure he put a bit on the white one too. "I love being able to recreate rock minerals."

Dash laughed, and pointed at a set of doors ahead. They each took a door. They could hear the footsteps getting louder. Finally Dash poked his head out the door, holding the kitten by the scruff of the neck. He saw a gold and black fembot looking back at him. "Is this what you're looking for?"

She cried out, and he ducked back into the room, and just as the door shut, he caused an air current to lift him up against the ceiling near the door. He saw her poke her head inside.

Flash judged the time was about right. He poked his head out the door, and saw Blackarachnia leaning into the room across from him. He leaned out, and held out the baby by the scruff of the neck. "Yoohoo over here!" He yelled waving the kitten. She looked very confused, but before he could fully enjoy her expression he popped back into the room, and floated up to the ceiling.

Dash, trying not to laugh had floated out of the room and into another one when her back was turned toward Flash. He set down, and poked his upper half out of the door, still swinging the kitten. "Hey lady you want this?"

Blackarachnia's jaw dropped, and she looked back at the other room. Instead she saw Flash standing behind her holding a kitten. She looked back and forth between the twins. They both smiled, and punched her on either side of the head at the same time, taking her out instantly.

Flash started panting, and went down to one knee. Dash put a hand on his shoulder. Flash pointed at the wall. "I did too much again. Care to do the honors?"

Dash froze the wall, and with a shot from his gun he shattered it. He lifted Flash over his shoulder, and laughed. "You're really hopeless sparkling."

Cronose saw them, and flew over in beast mode to catch them as they jumped. They flew away from the base, the others following at a distance. They all cheered. "I haven't had this much fun in Stellar Cycles!" Cronose yelled.

Dash punched the air happily, tightly holding Talon with the other hand. "That was priceless, you should have seen Flash in there, he was brilliant, until he wore himself out, right brother?"

Flash sat quietly, smiling down at Hawkeye, and brushing away the stone dust from his feathers. "I don't know how Maximal parents wouldn't love their babies. This one's very adorable. Kind of like me. I think I'll call him Flash Junior." He laughed as the baby swatted playfully at his fingers.

Dash sat next to him, and started brushing off Talon. "He might be annoying like you, but this one's really cuddly. Really dusty too thanks to you." Flash shrugged, and Dash shook his head. "Well I think I'll call you Snowflake. A gentle name for a gentle girl. What do you think?" He asked holding her up. She blinked and yawned sleepily, before trying to cuddle into Dash for a nap.

Cronose turned his head to watch the little girl sleep, and even Waspinator and Terrorsaur flew up with soft expressions on their faces. "Bah! I cannot believe the Royalty favors three soft sparks like yourselves!"

Waspinator hummed for a moment. "Wazbinator count five, not counting ant bot. Ant bot is really stupid!"

Inferno snorted. "Whoever said you two were favored by the Royalty? The Royalty only favors the smartest Predicons!"

"Guess that leave you in the doghouse pincer face. Good thing too, I was getting sick of eating out of a bowl, eh Dash?" Flash said with a wide grin.

The other Predicons laughed hysterically, even Waspinator who didn't understand the joke, but understood that for once someone had stood up for him.

Rinox bent over Blackarachnia angrily. In all his time serving as a medic, he had never had to deal with more than two bots injured at once. Though it was still a bad injury, he was glad she had escaped with just a concussion, unlike Tigatron and Dinobot. Finally she regained consciousness. "Ugh those dogs..."

He helped her sit up. "Dogs? Are you saying there's new Predicons?"

She shook her head to try and clear it, and winced. "It was these two white wolves. I thought there was just one of them, but then they came up from either side, and..." Her optics widened and she looked around. "They got the babies!"

Rinox's optics widened, and he took her by the shoulders. "What do you mean they got the babies?!"

Airazor ran into the room just then looking terrified. "Talon and Hawkeye are gone!" She yelled.

He and the other Maximals froze. They all looked at Optimus. "What are you waiting for? Lets go before they get to their base!" He, Blaze, and Airazor all turned on their jets, and the others prepared to leave. "Rinox, you stay here and fill the others in when they wake up!"

Rinox nodded, and the others left as fast as they could to rescue the twins. Rinox looked at the CR chambers, then up at the bulkheads. "Primus let them be ok."

Flash walked into Megatron's throne room, a look of triumph on his face. The little kitten he called Junior was pawing gently at the fur on his chest plate. Megatron spotted him and Dash, and gave a large smile. "Ah so your mission was a success then?"

Dash smiled. "Thanks to my brother's wits. If he hadn't thought up a plan we wouldn't have made it out of there alive."

Megatron grinned even wider. "You're quickly becoming one of my favorite troops Flash. You'll be looking at a promotion very soon."

Flash smiled proudly. "Thanks, but you really have to thank Dash, he's the one who found them."

Megatron nodded. "Yes well, you both have done quite well. Tarantulus, take the babies to the lab for a _check up_." He said waving at the spider.

Flash looked at him curiously, then gasped. "Phobia!" Tarantulus recoiled slightly. Flash turned to Megatron. "This pile of slag was the most horrific doctor in P.E.L.M! He's responsible for hundreds of deaths in the lab."

Tarantulus put his hands in the air. "Oh no, my name back on Cybertron was Rutter. I worked in the sewage recycling facilities."

Megatron nodded. "Flash I wouldn't employ anyone who I thought to be evil. I checked his credentials myself when I hired him. I assure you he isn't the same bot you're thinking of. Now Flash if you please, the baby."

He looked at his brother who sighed. "Flash I'd know if it was him, I dealt with him more often than you. Trust me, it's not Phobia."

Flash lowered his head. "I trust you Dash. Fine." He walked over to Tarantulus, followed by Dash, and handed over the babies. The second they were in his arms they both looked terrified. Hawkeye started scratching him, trying desperately to get out of his grasp, and back toward Flash. "It's ok Junior... I'll see you soon." Tarantulus walked away, and the sounds of the kittens faded with him. Flash looked downhearted, and when Dash tried to put his hand on his shoulder he threw it off.

Megatron looked at Flash smiling. "Flash, I was wondering if you would join me for lunch? I would like to discuss your mission in more detail." Flash nodded, and Megatron got off his throne, put an arm around Flash's shoulder, and lead him away to his quarters.

Once there he looked around. He didn't see any signs of a table, just a computer, a rubber ducky on a ledge, and a bed. He turned to look at Megatron, who had locked the door. Flash nervously backed into a corner. "What's this all about Megatron?"

Megatron smiled. "I must admit Flash I haven't been so aroused by another Predicon's personality since leaving Cybertron. You're..." He reached out and brushed Flash's cheek. "Unique. Hmm, you have a soft face."

Flash darted to the other side of the room. "No way, I'm not interested in... that! I thought you were more like.. well a father, or an uncle!"

Megatron chuckled, and grabbed hold of Flash, tossing him on the bed, and climbing on top, pinning him down. Flash began to yell. Megatron smothered his lips with a kiss. "I don't want to force you Flash, I want you to enjoy this as much as me, but you're such a tease, I don't know if I can hold out much longer."

Megatron kissed him again, this time putting a hand under Flash's lower plate. Flash gasped, and struggled even more as sensations he couldn't control coursed through him. A loud explosion echoed through the base. Megatron roared with anger, and looked at Flash. "We'll continue this later. And if you don't come back to my quarters after the fight," He ran a finger over Flashes lips, and smiled wickedly.

A second shot echoed around them, and Megatron climbed off him, running out of the room, leaving Flash alone. After a few minutes he heard a familiar sound. "Flash?"

He looked over and saw his brother. "Dash, he said he wanted to have lunch, but when we got in here... What's wrong?"

Dash looked at him furiously. "My whole life I protected you. When Phobia sent his assistants to get you, I took your place, was raped, tortured, and raped again for pretending to be you. I spent my whole life in suffering for you, and how do you repay me? By working your way to the top of this army on your back!"

Flash stood up angrily. "I wouldn't do something like that Dash. He tried to rape me!" He said with a pleading tone.

Dash glared at him. "Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at each other, the way you flirt with him, trying to act _cool_ in front of him!"

Flash got right up against his brother's face. "I don't try to act cool, I try to be myself! Though that's something you forgot to do years ago Dash."

Dash's nostrils flared, and he punched Flash right in the mouth. Flash toppled over, tasting mechfluid, and by the time he looked up, Dash was gone. He sat there for a few more moments in deep thought. _I almost get raped, my own brother accuses me of whoring myself, and Tarantulus..._ He shivered at the thought of him. _There's no doubt in my mind that Tarantulus and Phobia are one and the same._ He stood up quickly, and began running toward the lab. _By Primus the babies are in danger!_

He reached the door to the lab, and looked at his reflection on the wall. His jaw was slightly off to one side, and was slowly oozing mechfluid. He braced himself, grabbed his jaw, and snapped it back into place. He wiped his mouth, and took a deep breath. He opened the door to the lab quickly. Tarantulus was bent over something. Before the spider could turn around he pulled out his gun, and shot him in the neck, his head flying off. He picked it up, and sighed. "Too bad Megatron can repair you. If I had more time I'd kill you now."

He heard a small, fearful meow and looked over. Talon was strapped to a table, and a needle was poking out of her stomach. "Snowflake! Oh by Primus. Don't move little one, you're safe now." He carefully pulled the needle out of her, and unstrapped her. Immediately she jumped into his arms purring. "Where's Junior? Junior?!" He yelled. He heard a faint mewl coming from the corner. He ran over, and pulled a blanket off of a cage. Inside Hawkeye was huddled in a corner fearfully. When he saw Flash, the kitten pawed at the cage. "It's ok now, come on."

Flash took Hawkeye out of the cage, and ran as fast as he could out the back of the base. He peeked around a corner, and saw his brother firing bolts of lightning at the Maximals who were hiding behind some rocks nearly a kilometer away. He took a final look at his brother, his spark breaking, then looked at the Maximals, his mind made up. "It's a long sprint you two. Just don't look." He said turning their heads toward his chest, before he began running.

It was a few moments before either faction noticed him. The gunfire stopped as they watched him running with the babies toward the Maximals. "Open fire, don't let him escape with the brats!" He heard Megatron yell.

"Flash, FLASH COME BACK!!!" He heard Dash yell. He let out a sob, but kept running. He felt something sharp hit his back, and he was thrown forward. He turned in midair, and managed to land on his back so the twins wouldn't be hurt.

He slid to a halt at Optimus' feet. He looked up at him, and hugged the babies. "Under the condition that you never harm them, I'll return the babies. If you don't swear they'll come to no harm, then you'll have to kill me to make me let go of them!"

Optimus knelt down, and placed a hand on Flash's shoulder. "Maximals never hurt their children."

Flash shook his head. "You're wrong. Every Maximal parent I ever heard of was willing to toss their children away into a lab! I only took them to spare them from being neglected, but the Predicons wanted to hurt them just as much. So unless you swear to me that they'll be safe I'll never let go of them!"

Optimus smiled at Flash, and took hold of both his shoulders. "Sit up son." He helped him into a sitting position. "I swear to you that as long as I or any under me command the Maximals, none of our own will ever hurt them, or neglect them."

Flash looked at Optimus, and believed him. He looked down at Talon and Hawkeye. "Goodbye little guys. I'll miss you." He gave each of them a kiss, and handed them to Optimus. Airazor immediately came and took them, hugging them to her.

Flash stood up painfully, and prepared to accept whatever fate the Predicons gave him. Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. "Where are you going? You can't go back there, they'll kill you."

Flash looked back at Optimus over his shoulder. "I'm glad I discovered that there are some kind hearted Maximals in the galaxy before I joined Primus. I just wish I had been one of your crew."

Optimus kept a firm grip on his shoulder. "Then why not join us?" Flash turned around, hardly daring to believe what he heard. Optimus smiled. "From the sounds of it you were meant to be a Maximal from the start. Will you join us?"

Flash looked back at his brother, he could see him watching. He took a deep breath, and looked back at Optimus. "Alright. I'll become a Maximal again."

Optimus smiled, and went to flight mode. "Bots lets move out, we have who we came to find, and one more." He said with a smile to Flash. He motioned for him to sit on the airboard.

Flash looked back at his brother, and waved. "Take care of yourself Dash. Don't worry about me, I'm not a sparkling anymore." He said quietly before taking a seat in front of Optimus, and flying back to the Maximal base.

Dash lay in his quarters in beast mode. Tears were silently falling down his cheeks. He let out a sob. "Flash... I'm sorry... Maybe if I hadn't been so harsh on you... maybe if I had said it in a nicer way... if I hadn't been so jealous... Primus I don't care if you sleep your way to the top, just come back!"

He let out a long, low howl, and sobbed. A shadow fell on him. He looked up and saw Megatron standing at his doorway. "Do not grieve for your brother Dash. He was too gullible. Perhaps deep in his spark he wanted to believe that Maximals were still good."

Dash transformed, and looked at Megatron sadly. "He's all I ever had sir. Ever since we were young, since we were in our mother's womb we've never been apart. I always protected him, but..."

"We all make our own choices don't we? I'm sure he'll come around. But for now I think you need a little R&R don't you?" Megatron said shutting the door.

Dash smiled, and laid down on his bed. "That would be very nice." Megatron lay down next to him, and as he started removing his armor he thought to himself. _Flash, you were wrong... They're really not bad at all, Predicons. They're actually very kind._

Back at the Maximal base a small party was underway. Flash had finished telling the Maximals about his life, about him and Dash staying in P.E.L.M, and about the video feed Rattrap had managed to secure, which was immediately disabled. Leppender, Tigatron, and Blaze were all thrilled to see him again. "We're all getting back together again!" Leppender yelled happily after hugging him.

"And just think, we have several more pods in the stratosphere all containing our friends from P.E.L.M. Once they land they'll be free like us." Tigatron said.

Hawkeye struggled out of his dad's arms, and reached out for Flash. He laughed and took the baby. "You're glad to be outta that hole too huh FJ?"

Airazor looked at him curiously. "FJ? What's that mean?"

Flash looked around smiling. "Why he's named after the person he loves most. Flash Junior. That's his name right?"

Airazor gave him a deadly look. "No it's Hawkeye." At the sound of his name, he started squirming toward his mother.

He handed the baby to Airazor. "Hawkeye huh? Yeah I guess that makes sense. I suppose I'll have to save Flash Junior for when we have a kid of our own, right good lookin?" He said looking at Blaze.

Blaze walked up to him smiling, and without warning kicked him square in the gonads. "You pervert!" She yelled before stomping away out of the room.

He fell to the floor, painfully holding his groin. The others tried not to laugh. "Geez what was that all about?"

The others looked away, but Dinobot sighed. "Trust me kid, it's a long story, and a real headache." They all broke into hysterical laughter, all of them feeling for the first time in several Decacycles like the family was complete again.

The end.

Wanna know what happens next?

Watch out for my next fanfic!


	6. True Destiny

True Destiny.

By Airrizzon.

_This is the final chapter of the "Beast Wars Evolved" saga. It's taken me almost 9 years to complete, but there is more on that, as well as thank yous and dedications at the end of the story. For now please read and enjoy the last chapter of my very first fanfic._

_Leppender stood on the edge of a cliff. At the bottom was a beautiful valley, with rivers and waterfalls. She looked behind her and saw nothing but a barren wasteland, littered with skeletons of dead animals, and jagged earth. She longed to get down to the valley, to flee this land of the dead, but there was no path leading to the bottom, and the cliff walls were completely vertical, and smooth._

_ "Trioptica, why don't you jump down to the valley?" She looked over the cliff's edge, and saw a set of glowing green eyes hovering there. "Don't worry, I won't let you die."_

_ She moved her foot closer to the edge. "Stop!" She turned around. Behind her was a beautiful golden bot, with pink optics. She was tall and slender, and wore no armor. Her smile was full of love. "Trioptica this land may be filled with death, but you can heal it. Do not run from your destiny."_

_ She walked toward the fembot, and cocked her head. "I know you... Who...?"_

_ "Do not listen to her, you will be safe in the valley. Jump now, and I will guide your fall." The floating eyes said._

_ The fembot shook her head. "He will only lead you to your death Trioptica. See his victims?" The fembot waved her hand behind her, and stepped aside. Leppender looked in horror._

_ Lying on the ground were Rampage, and Cheetor. Their limbs were contorted, and their optics stared blankly at her, but they still moved, reaching toward her. "Please.... help us!" Rampage cried._

_ "Don't let him hold us anymore! Let us rest!" Cheetor yelled._

_ "They are mine, as you will be soon!" The eyes said. She turned around and saw a head materialize, and speed toward her, mouth open._

Leppender screamed and sat up, breathing heavily. "Leppender, what is it? What's wrong?" She looked over and saw Optimus lying next to her, looking worried.

"I.... I had a nightmare." She gasped. She tried to remember what the face of the creature in her dream looked like, but it was as though a mist were hanging in her mind, and refused to let her see past it.

Optimus put an arm around her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She took a deep breath, and looked at him out of the corner of her optics. The image of Cheetor and Rampage lying dead but not dead, in terrible agony ripped at her. "No, it's alright, it was just a dream."

Tigatron poured a cup of hot oil into a mug, and sat silently on his bed. Talon moved up next to him, and rubbed her head against his leg, purring slightly. He smiled and stroked his daughter's head. She let out a mournful mew, and looked up at him with adoring eyes. "What is it precious one?" Suddenly he smiled, remembering what day it was. "That's right, Airazor left at dawn for her first mission since you were born. Optimus put her on a new route because we have so many fliers now. You miss her don't you?"

He felt almost crushed at the heartbroken look she was giving him. He set down his drink, and picked her up, cuddling her to his chest. "There now, mother will be home soon." He glanced over at the bed, and saw Hawkeye sleeping fitfully. He couldn't remember a single night where he had actually slept peacefully, and it worried him. Today however Hawkeye was mewling and tossing more than usual, as though he were in pain. Cautiously he extended a hand toward him, and stroked his head.

The baby tiger's hawk-like eyes flew open, and he backed away with a snarl. He seemed to come to his senses, and recognize his father. Instantly he meowed loudly, and ran toward him, butting his head into his hand. "That's more like it. Were you having bad dreams son?" The baby either didn't understand him, or just chose not to respond, because he continued rubbing his father's hand with the side of his face. "It's just as well you're up. It's almost time for...."

He was interrupted by a loud knock at the door, followed by a lot of yelling. "I get to watch um today dogbreath!" Said a high pitched female voice.

"You wish sparky, it's my turn to babysit! You got to do it yesterday!" A slightly lower pitched male voice responded.

Tigatron sighed and looked at the clock on the desk. "Right on schedule. Auntie Blaze, and uncle Flash." He laughed as the children jumped off the bed, and started pawing the door, mewling eagerly. Tigatron stood up, and scooped them into his arms, before opening the door. "I hate to disappoint you both, but Leppender will be watching them today." The young bots both looked crestfallen, so he added. "However you may hold them during the briefing this morning. I wouldn't mind having my hands free for a cup of oil today."

"Great! I'll take Hawkeye!" Blaze yelled, grabbing Hawkeye, who reached for her happily, and snuggled into the crook of her arm, looking a lot calmer than he usually did.

Flash pouted as he took Talon. "How come you always get to hold him? He's supposed to be my pal too." Talon let out a mournful meow. "Well I love you too little lady, but us guys are supposed to stick together, right Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye blinked at him, and snuggled into Blaze's chest. Blaze suddenly looked like she was going to cry, and held him a little tighter. Tigatron nodded, a look of sympathetic understanding on his face, while Flash looked on in confusion. "We'd best go." They walked down the hall together, and entered the main room. Tigatron headed straight for Leppender, who was sitting at a work station, looking slightly disoriented. "Did you have a bad night sister?"

She blinked quickly, as though she were coming out of a trance, and looked at him. "No... I mean yes... I mean.... I just had trouble sleeping."

Tigatron chuckled. "You and I both. With Hawkeye waking up at all hours, and tossing in his sleep I'm amazed I got any rest at all."

Leppender stood up, and walked over to Blaze. She gently patted Hawkeye on the head. "Good morning nephew." Hawkeye looked at her, and she was caught in his gaze. Though he had the same eyes as his mother, it almost seemed as though Cheetor were looking back at her, filled with agonizing pain and grief. She gasped, and drew back.

"You look like you could use a day off Leppender." She turned around to face Optimus, who was giving her a concerned look.

She was about to object, but the look of loving concern on his face melted her spark. She sighed with relief. "You're right Optimus, I haven't been feeling myself lately. Would it be alright if I went out to grid Hazzon today? I could really use a day alone."

Optimus nodded. "Of course, just make sure you stay withing scanning range. I'm sure Flash wouldn't mind babysitting today."

Flash whooped loudly, and punched the air with his free hand, and Blaze gave Optimus a crestfallen look. "Bus sir, I really wanted to watch them today!"

Optimus shook his head. "Negative. I need you and Silverbolt to check out reports of a Predicon jamming station in grid Deltron. I'd rather not send any ground troops into the area because of the seismic activity there."

Blaze reluctantly handed Hawkeye over to Flash, then crossed her arms, and pouted. Flash smiled at her. "Hey you'll be back around dinner time. If it's ok with Tigatron I'll keep um till bedtime, and you can join the three of us for supper."

Blaze seemed torn between her love for her godchildren, and her dislike of Flash's continued advances, but she finally caved in. "Fine, but you're cooking!"

Flash grinned widely, and looked at the babies. "Hear that? Auntie Blaze is coming to dinner! Lets get you some breakfast, then you can help me chose what to make for dinner."

Blaze stifled a grin as Flash walked out of the main room, and waved at Silverbolt, who had a loving arm around Blackarachnia. "Well if I gotta spend the day with lovesick canines I may as well get it over with. Come on fluff 'n feathers!"

Silverbolt gave Blackarachnia a quick kiss on the lips, and followed Blaze out of the base. Leppender transformed, and prepared to leave. She felt a hand on the back of her head. "I'll see you tonight. Feel better alright?"

She smiled, and moved her head under Optimus' hand affectionately. "It's hard not to feel good knowing I'll be returning just to be with you." With that she stepped onto the lift, and left the base.

Dash watched the lava pits in the Darkside with a heavy heart. Even though he had betrayed him and joined the Maximals, Dash missed his twin brother Flash desperately. He focused his energy, and put a finger into the lava. It instantly cooled to a lukewarm temperature, and he slid in with a sigh. He felt someone nudge his shoulder, and turned around. "Oh hello Chronose."

Chronose glared at Dash. "You need to stop this! He's a traitor now, and not worth wasting your thoughts on. You should be focusing on pleasing Megatron!"

Dash glared at Chronose. "Exactly what are you implying?"

Chronose laughed. "It's no secret what happens each night in his quarters Dash. Each night you go in there, and each morning he has easy assignments for you."

Dash's lips curled into a snarl. "In case you haven't noticed, your duties have also been easy as of late. Unless you want to be put on mining duty, or long range recon, I suggest you shut the pit up!"

Chronose looked slightly offended. "Don't misunderstand me Dash, I have nothing against what you're doing with Megatron. All I'm saying is that if you want to stay on his good side, you have to stop obsessing over Flash's mistake."

Dash winced and hunched his shoulders dejectedly. "He's my twin Chronose, I will always love him, and worry about him. Who knows what kind of terrible things they're doing to him? I did everything in my power to protect him from that kind of torment in P.E.L.M, and now..."

"And now he is one of them." Dash froze at the cold tone in Megatron's voice. "I regret losing him to them as much as you do, but think of what he did? He decapitated Tarantulus, and took those children back to the Maximals to endure a life of suffering and pain." Megatron put a hand on Dash's shoulder. "Perhaps P.E.L.M left him more wounded than you knew? Perhaps he had become just as cold, just as unfeeling toward the welfare of children as the ones who tormented you."

Dash sighed and nodded as he climbed out of the lava pit. "It's entirely possible. I couldn't protect him every time. Maybe if I hadn't worked so hard to shield him from it, he wouldn't have been as susceptible to their corruption."

Megatron nodded. "We shall discuss this more this evening Dash. For now I have today's assignments to hand out." Dash looked around, and noticed that the rest of the Predicon fleet had gathered. "Chronose, you and Terrorsaur are to go to grid Deltron, and ensure that the jamming station there is secure. By now the Maximals will have determined that we have erected one there, and I want to make sure it stays operational!" Chronose made his customary low bow and transformed, leaving without a word, followed by Terrorsaur. "Waspinator, you're to scout grid Xephron. I have detected an energon source somewhere near there, and I want to know where, and how much."

"Wazbinator gets good assignment today!" Dash smiled. He hated seeing the others picking on Waspinator, and often made it known to Megatron that simple tasks that utilized his flying skills would be better for him.

"Dash you'll be on monitor duty today. As for the rest of you, there are repairs that need to be done to the eastern wall. GO!" Dash ran over to the computer console, and began scanning all the sectors within range. Unlike the others he enjoyed scanning duty. _Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll be able to pick up my brother today._

Airazor scanned the ground in a routine way, while enjoying the lift of the thermals under her wings. She felt like after everything that had happened over the past several Decacycles, things were starting to go right for her. She was a mother with two beautiful children, she was with the man that she loved, and she was finally back where she belonged, up in the skies. She became aware that the area she was flying over was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember from where, so she started paying more attention to the details of the land. "A wetland forest, with gray silty earth. I know I've been here before, but when?"

Something down in the muck seemed to sparkle as she flew over it, and she began circling around it. As she focused in she smiled. "I know what that is, it's a stasis pod! Airazor Maximize!" She dove down toward the swamp, and hovered just over the pod. It looked as though it had been there for a long time. She flew around the side of it, and noticed that it was partially open. She looked inside but didn't see any sign of a protoform. Suddenly she knew where she was. "That's right, the day Leppender came online and I crashed, I was in this sector. This must have been Leppender's pod! I guess nobody remembered to recover it after she brought me back to base. May as well." She said as she moved to brush off the vines that had grown around and in it.

"Bird bot not take pod. Wazbinator take pod for Predicons!" She froze, and started to turn around. "Bird bot not move, or Wazbinator shoot bird bot."

She felt a cold rage building up inside of her. "You'd better shoot me before I kill you Waspinator!" She hissed.

She was expecting him to make a snide remark, maybe even to shoot her, but he stayed silent. She began turning around again, brushing up against the pod. "Wazbinator say don't move!" He yelled. She ignored him, and turned to face him. He had a horrified expression on his face, and she felt a moment of satisfaction. She glared at him, but then realized he was no longer looking at her, but at something behind her. She turned back around, and found herself unable to move from fear. The vines on the pod had risen up, pointed toward the sky. Before either of them could do anything, the seemingly thin vines thickened, and shot out in all directions.

Airazor tried to fly away, but a vine hit her in the side, and knocked her down to the ground. She heard a second thud as Waspinator landed nearby. Suddenly everything around her went dark. She blinked rapidly, and sat up. She put her hand in front of her face, but couldn't see it. Other than the dull pain in her side where the vine had hit her, she was undamaged. "Wazbinator hates being knocked out." She heard him buzz.

"You're not unconscious Waspinator, unfortunately. The vine just grew and trapped us." She heard him moving around in the darkness. "Come near me and I'll rip off your nuts!"

"Wazbinator don't know where bird bot is, and if Wazbinator did know he would stay far away." He said. There was a sudden flash green light just to Airazor's left, accompanied by a high pitched hum that was almost musical. It faded quickly, but was accompanied by another flash to her right, and a humming noise that was slightly higher pitched. Then there was a flash behind her with a low pitched hum, followed by a flash in front of her which illuminated Waspinator, and a hum that was just slightly higher than the first, but lower than the second one. A throbbing soft green light shone around them, and all the different tones seemed to blend together, and throb with the light.

"By the Matrix what is this?" She said standing up, and looking around. She heard a painful cry from Waspinator, and a moment later felt a searing pain in both her wrists. She grabbed them and cried out. She vaguely noticed through the pain that her quasar gun had left her subspace pocket, and was glowing. She collapsed on the ground, and curled up, holding her wrists. Letting out the most painful cry yet, both her wrists seemed to explode! She was showered in a spray of mech fluid. Her hands felt numb, but her wrists were on fire with pain. She looked down and saw that her wrist guns had exploded.

"Wazbinator cannot see! Wazbinator blind!" She looked over, and saw mech fluid running down his face, his insectlike optics shattered. Airazor looked up to the ceiling of the vine enclosure. "I know what this is... The aliens!"

"Wazbinator not like aliens! Wazbinator want out! Let Wazbinator go!" He cried, still holding his optics.

"You will remain here. Both of you have been chosen for our next experiment." A deep voice said.

Airazor looked around angrily. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

A set of green eyes floated in between the two of them, and a head like a skull with tentacles materialized in front of them. "I am of a species called the Vok, but my personal identity is none of your concern. You will be the prototypes for our new project, now that we have decided to terminate project Cybertron."

"Terminate project Cybertron?! You mean you're going to destroy Cybertron? Why? They've done nothing to you!" She screamed enraged.

"Several years before you came to be, in the time period of which you originated, your people found a way to give birth. We had been watching your species war with one another for centuries, tearing up the fabric of space and time. We decided that it would be wise to intervene, and implanted some of our own power into some of those who were newly born, so that they could bring peace to your society, but it has only caused more suffering."

Airazor couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Alien created psychic bots?"

"That is correct. We have now seen the error in our actions, and intend to rectify our mistakes. Our first experiment proved to be the most successful, but even it must be terminated. You two will help us create the new breed of biomechanical life forms that will replace those living on Cybertron."

"Sorry, but I've got no intention of helping you commit genocide!" Airazor yelled.

"You will not have a choice. We have seen through the eyes of our first experiment that you will both be suitable for breeding."

"Breeding?!" They both cried out at once.

"You both contain the urge to breed, as our first experiment witnessed, and you are the only biomechanical life form that can produce offspring. Therefore you will be used to create the new breed of Cybertron." The Vok said.

"Never! I'll never have sex with Waspinator!" Airazor cried.

"Wazbinator say no too!" He said. Airazor was somewhat surprised by his response.

"Whether you chose to cooperate or not is irrelevant. You will serve our purpose. It is time. I will return when the others have been eliminated.

"NOOO!" Airazor cried, and lunged at the Vok, but he disappeared just as she would have caught him. She screamed, and started pounding her fists on the ground, ignoring the flashes of pain, and spurts of mech fluid coming from her wrists. "You can't kill Tigatron! You can't kill my children! YOU MONSTER!!!"

Leppender sat on a hill in grid Hazzon, her optics shut, attempting to meditate. Something was very wrong with the planet's energy, but she didn't know what. She knew she should be able to recognize it, but she couldn't figure it out. Finally she sighed, and opened her optics. "It's no use. I know I had that dream for a reason, and whatever it is it's tied into what I'm feeling from the planet today, but I just can't figure it out!"

She heard the sound of soft footsteps behind her, and turned around. No one was there, but she saw a bush rustling. She pulled out her gun, and slowly walked toward the bush. When she got close she quickly pulled the branches aside, and aimed. Nobody was there. She sighed. "I must be losing my mind." She let go of the branches, and something fell out of them, landing at her feet. She picked it up. It was a crude metal ring. It looked vaguely familiar to her. She turned it around in her hand, and noticed something written on the inside. _To my beloved Sonar, my love for you is eternal. __Rampage._

She sat down heavily. She vaguely remembered Rampage showing her the ring he had made out of a piece of his own arm, which had been torn off at one point in P.E.L.M. She remembered how he had worked for months carefully engraving the words onto the inside with a small scrap of jagged metal. "By Primus... Rampage..." Remembering what Blaze had told her of his death, she burst into tears. "Neither of you should have went like that! You deserved happiness together, a life!"

She was hit with a wave of dizziness, and slowly fell to the ground. As her vision blurred and faded she looked at the ring. The inscription seemed to glow. When she opened her optics again she was back in the land from her dream. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Trioptica."

She turned around and saw her again, but this time she recognized her. "Sonar..."

"My friend I wish I had come just to see you, but we need your help. It is time for the secret of our existence to become known, and only you can save our people."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Please just listen, I haven't much time! You were right about your friend Cheetor, he is the life force behind your nephew, but he is not truly alive, nor is my dear Rampage. Both of them are trapped in between life and death. Alive through your brother's children, yet in a far more terrible state than death. The ones that created this planet also created us, the psychics of Cybertron. They have been holding a part of their sparks here, but while Talon and Hawkeye live on this world, they cannot die fully, nor can the ones who imprison them take their sparks entirely. However should you leave this planet with the children, they would die instantly, and the sparks of those two good men would be trapped here for the aliens to do with as they please."

Leppender sat down heavily. "I can't believe it... What could I do though? What makes you think I could save them?"

Sonar knelt down next to her, and held her. Leppender felt the warmth that was Sonar's gentle spirit, the same gentle spirit that had comforted her and the others in P.E.L.M. "Because you were the only one that the Vok designed purposefully. They made you to be their eyes and ears, their link to the people of Cybertron. Everything you have ever known they know. Soon they will know that we are speaking, but that doesn't matter anymore. They have already begun their final offensive against our people. Unless you stop them they will destroy everyone on Cybertron, and everyone here except for two."

"You're not making any sense Sonar!" She cried desperately. "I'm not some hero, I'm just a bot who wants to end a war, and settle down with the man she loves! None of this can be true!"

Sonar frowned and let go of her. "Trioptica you need to have faith in me, and faith in yourself. If you cannot believe what I'm saying, and take steps to safeguard our people, then everyone on Cybertron will die, all of us who die here on this world will be trapped forever unable to join the Matrix, and the Vok will force your best friend to create a new breed of Cybertronians, conceived by her former rapist."

Leppender gasped. She could feel her spark freezing in her chest at the thought of what fate lay in store for those she loved the most. "What should I do to stop this?" She whispered.

"Seek your answers from the light of the forest, in the swamps of rebirth!" Sonar cried. Her and the landscape seemed to be fading away from Leppender.

"WAIT! What the pit does that mean? Sonar, come back!" She called out to the disappearing vision of her friend.

"Seek out the swamps of rebirth...." Her voice echoed around Leppender.

"Sonar!" She cried out as she sat up abruptly. She looked around, feeling slightly disoriented. She moved her hand to her head, and felt something rubbing between her head and her fingers. She looked. The ring was on her forefinger. "Sonar..." She said cradling her hand bearing the ring. "I will save them. I swear I'll figure out what you meant, and I will prevent the destruction of our people."

"I can't see why they would build a jamming tower here. The ground is so unstable!" Silverbolt said, turning to Blaze.

Blaze shrugged as the ground shook under her talons. "Maybe they didn't think we'd find it here?"

"Well it's not in this area. Lets check a few sectors east, near those outcroppings." Silverbolt said as the ground stopped shaking.

"Anything to get back in the air." Blaze said taking off. She let a thermal carry her high off the ground, and watched as Silverbolt struggled to reach her. She laughed. "How does a big wolf with wings manage to fly anyways?" She said as he got close.

"He won't be flying long!" They looked to their left, and spotted Terrorsaur and Chronose flying to meet them from behind a cliff. "Terrorsaur Terrorize!!!"

Chronose licked his lips, and stared at Blaze. Blaze glared at him, remembering the last time they had met, and what he'd done to Cheetor. A seething hatred began burning in her chest. "Blaze, Maximize!"

"The woman is mine Terrorsaur. Chronose Terrorize!"

"You will not defeat us villains. Silverbolt Maximize!" Hey yelled, and aimed his wing missiles at Terrorsaur, who dodged them, and began shooting at Silverbolt.

"You murderer, I'll kill you!" Blaze screamed enraged. She put her hands together, and shot a ball of fire at Chronose. He deflected it with a bolt of electricity, and charged toward her. She began firing a rapid series of fireballs at him.

Chronose took each blow and smiled. "You're weak compared to me little Maxie. I'll soon reunite you with your friend!"

The clouds suddenly went dark, and thunder began rumbling. There was a bright flash of lightning, that streaked between the two groups. "Hey watch where you're aiming that!" Terrorsaur yelled.

Chronose hovered, looking thoughtfully at the sky. "That wasn't me, nor is this storm anything of which I could conjure."

They all looked at Blaze, but she was looking just as confused as them. "My power's fire, not lightning. I'm not doing this."

"Then if neither of you are creating this storm, who is?" Silverbolt asked.

A wave of sheet lightning crashed 50 meters above them, and they all jumped. "I'm not sticking around to find out! Lets get outta here!" Terrorsaur screamed in panic.

"I don't usually agree with a Predicon, but I'm with you!" Blaze yelled. Their fight forgotten, they all flew toward the ground, searching for a safe place to hide. "There!" Blaze yelled, pointing at a cave.

They all flew toward it as fast as they could. Chronse and Terrorsaur got there first, but just as Blaze and Silverbolt went to fly inside, Terrorsaur stopped in front of the entrance, and pointed his gun at them. "I don't think so. This is ours. You Maximals can find somewhere else to hide!"

"There's not enough time for us to find another cave! The storm will kill us!" Silverbolt yelled franticly.

"Then you'll die in the storm!" Terrorsaur yelled gleefully.

Blaze looked into the cave, and saw Chronose watching her with a glare. "Chronose please! After everything we went through together in P.E.L.M, after helping each other cope with that slagging Captain on the Avalon, you can't let it end like this!"

"Mystic...." He whispered. His face hardened, and he shoved Terrorsaur out of the way. "Let them pass, her and I have much to discuss before we send them to the Matrix." Terrorsaur looked stunned and confused, but let them in. They walked to the back of the cave silently. Once they got there, Terrorsaur and Silverbolt each took a seat at opposite sides of the cave, while Blaze and Chronose faced each other in the middle. "I thought you had died in the crash. I am relieved to know you lived."

Blaze looked ready to cry. "Relieved? Chronose you killed Cheetor, right in front of me! You knew I was in the vent, you taunted me!"

"I knew you were like me, a psychic, but I could barely remember P.E.L.M at that time, and after the Maximals tortured me when I first arrived..."

"They didn't." Everyone turned to stare at Terrorsaur. "Megatron and Tarantulus did that. It's called selective reprogramming. If someone's already a Maximal when they come online, but are badly injured enough, you can modify their memory engrams to make them hate Maximals. You can even torture them, and modify the memory to make the bot think someone else did it. Tarantulus was trying to explain it to Waspinator a couple days after you came online."

Chronose looked stunned. "You mean Megatron lied to me? I was never tortured by Optimus Primal?" He glared at Terrorsaur. "Why are you telling me this now? Why not before?"

"The last person that tried to tell you got executed, remember? I couldn't just walk up to you and say 'Hey buddy, you know it was Megatron that screwed with your circuits when you got here, right?' I value my life!"

"Maybe if you'd told him the truth he wouldn't have killed Cheetor!" Blaze yelled.

Chronose waved his hand in a silencing gesture. "No Blaze it was my choice. I am what I am, and no matter what changes Megatron and Tarantulus made to me, I am still a Predicon. Even if I had known the truth I probably would have killed him anyways." Blaze looked stunned. "There was never any need for them to reprogram me, I was a born Predicon."

They all stared at him. "But I thought only Maximals had the ability to give birth? Optimus told me that it was a procedure spark mates went through to have a child." Silverbolt said.

Chronose laughed. "You don't honestly think Maximals were the only ones to want children do you? No my parents had the procedure done illegally, and were arrested for it. I am quite possibly the only psychic Predicon."

"Two psychics, and two originals. Since you do not wish a fast death, you will suffer a slow one in that cave." They all turned toward the entrance at the sound of the voice. The cave began to shake.

"Another earthquake!" Blaze yelled.

"Worse, a cave in! Lets get outta here!" Terrorsaur yelled. It was too late. The entrance to the cave crumbled, and within moments the rocks on the ceiling broke free, burying the bots hiding within.

Dash sat anxiously at his console, waiting for Megatron. He didn't like what he was seeing. "This had better be important Dash, those morons can't get anything done without me supervising."

"It is sir. I was tracking Waspinator in grid Xephron, and saw him engage a Maximal. Suddenly he was.... Well look." He pointed to the screen. Megatron glared at the image of a dome shaped construction, made entirely out of vines. "There's more. A few moments later in grid Deltron I detected a large power surge." The image on the screen changed to a rocky area inside a twist of canyons. There was a lightning storm in progress. "Chronose and Terrorsaur took cover along with two Maximals in this cave. Watch the area around it."

Megatron looked closer. Lightning was repeatedly striking around the cave, then what appeared to be a floating skull hovered in front of the entrance. It opened it's mouth, and a moment later the cave, as well as the small cliff it was part of, collapsed. Megatron growled, and a hint of fear flickered in his optics. He touched his communicator. "All troops report to the main room immediately!"

Dash looked over his shoulder at Megatron. "What's going on sir?"

Megatron tapped the panel Dash was sitting at, and zoomed in on the frozen image of the skull. He looked at it with a troubled expression. "The aliens have returned, and it does not bode well for our survival, nooooo."

Leppender rode the lift back into the base. She looked around for Airazor, hoping to have a word with her about what she had seen. She transformed and walked up to Optimus, who was leaning over Rinox looking nervous. "Has Airazor not returned from her patrol?"

He shook his head. "No, and neither has Blaze and Silverbolt. None of them have even called in."

"That and there's been strange energy readings coming from their last known coordinates. We're considering sending out a scouting party." Rinox said.

"That will not be necessary." A very oily voice said. They all jumped and looked at the main viewer. Rattrap smiled at them from in front of Megatron, before stepping out of view. "I must admit he is quite useful when I want to hack into your communications systems."

"What do you want Megatron?" Optimus said, trying to remain calm.

"I think another truce is in order Optimus." Megatron said seriously.

The other Maximals entered the main room, and stared in shock at Megatron's face. Optimus glared. "Last time you requested a truce it was just so we could help you deal with the aliens. I take it they've returned, and you want our help again?"

Megatron nodded. "I am not going to bother playing coy with you Primal. The truth is yes, they have returned, however this time I think it may be more serious."

"How does it get more serious than them trying to blow up the planet Megatron?" Rinox asked.

"Quite simple my dear Rinox, last time we suffered no casualties. This time each of us has suffered three in just one day." All the Maximals gasped. Even the Predicons behind Megatron seemed surprised to hear this. "It seems this time they do not wish to make any mistakes, and are doing it themselves. We have precious little time left Maximals. What will you do with it?"

Leppender looked at Optimus. She could see the distrust on his face, as well as the deep hatred he carried for Megatron. She moved next to him. "Optimus he is telling the truth, I know it! If there is a way to save Airazor, Blaze, and Silverbolt I'm sure the only way we'll find it is by working together!"

Megatron snorted. "I have never held you in much regard Leppender, but you are more intelligent than I first anticipated."

Optimus looked at Leppender, who stared at him pleadingly. "Prime. We have a deal Megatron."

"Very good. I believe we should start with grid Deltron. If any of our people there survived we may need them for the battle against the aliens." Megatron said calmly.

Leppender felt as though everything was a haze. She looked at those around the room. Everyone seemed to be moving slowly, everyone except Talon and Hawkeye. They looked at her from Flash's arms. Their eyes met, and she felt a moment of connection. "All the psychics need to go to grid Xephron." She said in a calm voice.

Everyone froze and stared at her. She looked at her comrades, then at the Predicons on the screen. "The source of the alien's presence is there, in the same place I first landed, isn't it Megatron?"

Megatron glared at her. "I was getting to that. It may be, but it is where Waspinator and one of yours went missing. They were the first to be attacked."

Leppender nodded. "We have to get to them first, but only psychics can get there right now." Megatron raised his eyebrow, then looked at Dash. After a few moments he nodded to him, and Dash left. "The babies have to come too." She said.

"What?!" "No!" "With the aliens out there?" The Maximals cried in shocked disbelief. Tigatron moved up next to her looking furious. "If what Megatron says is true I have already lost the most dear woman in my heart, and you ask me to risk the lives of my children, the last link I have to her..."

Leppender put a hand on his shoulder. "Airazor's not dead. We can save her."

"How do you know?! How do you know they haven't killed her yet?!" He screamed at her in rage and sorrow.

She held up her hand with the ring on it. "Sonar told me." Tigatron stared at the ring in dumbfounded disbelief.

Flash walked up to them, and leaned close to her hand. "It is hers! I'll never forget how long Rampage worked on it!"

"You mean our Rampage? He was a psychic too?" Scorpinok said from behind Megatron.

Megatron scowled, and glared at Tarantulus. "You neglected to inform me of that."

Tarantulus looked slightly nervous. "It slipped my mind Megatron. Besides his power was only his immortal spark! If it hadn't been for all my years of research on him, you wouldn't have known how to cage, or kill him!"

"Phobia your evil knows no bounds." Tigatron said with a snarl.

Megatron scowled. "Indeed. To think I wasted what could have been a powerful weapon against you Maximals, because I was unaware of his potential. Tarantulus, after this is over you can be sure to receive severe consequences for your actions." Tarantulus sunk into the shadows, and Megatron returned his attention to the Maximals. "In any case, Dash has already left to meet you in grid Xephron. I will be accompanying a rescue party to grid Deltron. I shall see you there Optimus."

The screen shut off. Optimus turned to those around him. "Dinobot, Blackarachnia, you're with me. Rinox you stay here and prepare the base defenses. I want to make sure that we're ready in case the aliens come here next. The rest of you are to go meet Dash in grid Xephron." The others ran to get prepared, but Leppender stayed put, staring at Optimus. "Two teams, two factions, one mission. Does is sound like irony?"

Leppender took his hand, and stared lovingly into his optics. "I'd call it destiny." He pulled her to him, and held her against him, while they stared longingly into one another's optics. "If they are well enough when you find them, send Blaze and Chronose to us. We may need their help before this is through."

"Prime." He ran a finger over her cheek. "Leppender... Trioptica, please come back to me. No matter what."

She smiled. "I will always return to the man I love." Optimus leaned forward, and kissed her passionately, afraid to let her go, afraid of what destiny had in store for her. "My spark belongs only to you, and will remain with you for all time. I will see you soon dear leader."

She stepped away from him, and backed up toward the lift where Flash and Tigatron stood, holding Hawkeye and Talon, never taking her optics off of him. "Leppender! If this truce lasts, I'm going to ask Megatron to marry us after this is over."

She smiled, and her optics filled with tears. "Then we'll finish this quickly so we can begin our lives together." The lift began to lower, and as it did both Leppender and Optimus felt their hearts breaking with fear for the other, but remained silent wanting to ensure that if they did not meet again in this life, that the other's last memories of them would be filled with sweet thoughts of love.

Airazor huddled quietly at the far edge of the vine enclosure, glaring at Waspinator through the now dull green light. Waspinator was slouched down, and only his erratic wing twitches, and heavily strained breathing told her that he was awake. They had been there for at least three hours according to her internal clock, and neither of them had spoken a word since she broke down after the alien left.

"Silence not fun bird bot." Waspinator said.

"Well sorry if being trapped in an alien vine cage isn't any fun for you Waspinator!" She snapped.

Waspinator buzzed his wings, and looked thoughtful. Finally he nodded. "Wazbinator talk now."

"I don't have anything to say to you bug brain!" She yelled, and threw a handful of mud at him. It hit him in the chest.

Waspinator either didn't feel it, or chose to ignore it. "Bird bot don't have to talk, bird bot just listen. Wazbinator did bad thing before, and Wazbinator sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! Do you have any idea what it's like?!" She screamed, fighting tears she swore she'd never shed again.

"Yes." His answer stunned her. "Wazbinator knows, Wazbinator doesn't like, but Wazbinator didn't know then."

She raised her eyebrow. "What are you saying Waspinator? After that happened the Predicons..."

Waspinator winced and spoke slowly, trying to gather his thoughts so he could be understood. "Spider bot say Wazbinator not real man, until Wazbinator have woman. He say if Wazbinator not man, he use Wazbinator like woman. Next day Megatron says we get cat bot and bird bot. Wazbinator says we have sex with them so spider bot won't use him as woman. Spider bot asks for cat bot, and Megatron gives Wazbinator bird bot. When Maximals took cat bot and bird bot, spider bot said Wazbinator still woman...."

Airazor couldn't help feeling pity for him. He was just too stupid to fight back against bullies like Tarantulus. What he had done to her had not been out of malice, but out of fear. Even so she tried to hold on to her hatred. "Even though you felt guilty you still enjoyed it. That makes you just as sick and twisted as Tarantulus."

"Baby bots belong to Tiger bot?" He asked.

"Of course they do!" She yelled angrily.

"Then bird bot found joy in sex. Wazbinator ashamed that Wazbinator first found it like that. Wazbinator not want to cause that pain. Wazbinator prefer making pain shooting Maximal than raping."

It felt as though an old wound had just closed over, and stopped hurting. She really couldn't hate someone as pathetic as Waspinator. He was a victim too. "I forgive you." She finally said. Waspinator turned his head toward her, his face full of surprise. "I just hope someday you can find someone to love you, like I found Tigatron."

Waspinator smiled. "Oh Wazbinator already find that. Terrorsaur always nice to Wazbinator. Always helps Wazbinator after spider bot leaves." He suddenly looked worried. "Bird bot worry about tiger bot like Wazbinator worry about Terrorsaur?"

Airazor looked down sadly. "Yeah... Him and my kids. Damn those aliens!"

"Well Wazbinator not help them. Wazbinator die before doing that again!" Suddenly he smiled. "First Wazbinator kick alien in nuts! Then Wazbinator die happy."

Airazor laughed. "You know they don't have them? The one I saw was just a skull with tentacles."

"Well Wazbinator not know that, Wazbinator cannot see!" He said defensively. "Well then Wazbinator hold, bird bot punch!"

She laughed again. "Sounds like fun." She knew he was just trying to cheer her up, but it also made her feel sad. Punching the alien wouldn't help them. Their friends were doomed, and all they could do was sit and wait helplessly until the alien returned, and sealed their fate.

Chronose became aware of a throbbing pain in his head and legs. He groaned and tried to move. He was being held down by something very heavy. His mind was hazy, he couldn't seem to focus. He groaned again. "Chronose? Are you awake?" Blaze said.

He blinked, and tried to look around, but his head was being held to the left by something heavy. "Affirmative." he groaned.

"I'm pinned, I can't move... how about you?"

He winced, and tried to move his joints one at a time. "I can move my hands, but the rest of my body is trapped."

He heard another groan, a little further away. "I feel like a pterodactyl flapjack."

"My wings are free, I shall attempt to blast the rock on top of me." Silverbolt said.

"No you idiot, you could cause another cave in!" Terrorsaur yelled.

"There is no more cave. It would seem the entire cliff came down with the cave. I am only partially buried, so I will attempt to free you." He said.

"Listen to mister hero over there!" Terrorsaur said, his voice oozing sarcasm. "Hey if the idiot that trapped us is still around, you don't think he wouldn't hear a missile being fired, do you?

There was a long silence. Finally Silverbolt spoke again. "Forgive me, I had not thought of that."

"Hey at least it was an idea! I don't wanna stay here and rust forever!" Blaze said, with a slight whine in her voice.

Chronose chuckled. "Even now you are still such a child Mystic."

"Hey I'm the same age as you!" She yelled defensively.

"Either I am mature for my age, or you are immature for yours. You don't honestly think our factions would leave us here, do you?" He asked.

"Guys..." Silverbolt said.

"HA! The Maximals wouldn't, but Megatron would! He's a sniveling, conniving, overstuffed coward, with the IQ of a waste recycling unit!" Terrorsaur yelled.

"Well if you wish to remain under that pile of rocks for all eternity, I would be glad to take my business elsewhere." Megatron's oily voice echoed above them.

"I...I was kidding Megatron! I was just saying that um... um" He stammered.

"That while I may be a waste recycling unit in your eyes, YOU are the waste of which I either dispose of, or attempt to turn into something useful!" Megatron finished for him.

"Exactly...." Terrorsaur squeaked pathetically. "Please get me out of here!"

"Hang on, we'll have you out in no time." Optimus' voice called out. Chronose felt a knot of fear well up deep inside him. Even though he knew it was really Megatron that had tortured him in the beginning, he was just as unwilling to face Optimus as he was Megatron. Both of the leaders now symbolized fear and torment to him.

"I think I prefer to stay down here Megatron. I know the truth about what happened when the Avalon crashed!" He yelled.

There was a long silence. Finally he heard Megatron's voice. "I see. Perhaps you think you know the truth, but you do not know it all. We needed a psychic to battle the Maximals, and Tarantulus suggested that we convert you to a Predicon by creating memories to modify."

"Tarantulus just did that so he could torture him one more time! Chronose was already a Predicon!" Blaze yelled tearfully.

He could hear Megatron growling with rage. "Primal, I was going to offer you Tarantulus after this exchange for termination, but I am afraid I can no longer do that. This is now officially a Predicon matter."

"That's alright with me, I think he deserves Predicon justice for his crimes." Optimus said.

"What happened to the almighty Maximal code of justice Primal? Thrown it out the airlock? Or does this have something to do with your girlfriend?" If Optimus responded at all, it was too quiet for Chronose to hear. "I see. Well in that case I shall be sure to leave a few pieces of him for you to use as target practice. YOU THREE GET TO WORK BEFORE I BLAST YOU!"

Chronose lay there trying to ignore his pain as the Maximals and Predicons worked together to free him. His mind was in turmoil. He remembered how Flash had left the Predicons, and joined with the Maximals, but he quickly dismissed that thought. He was Predicon, not just because of the faction he joined, or even because of his torture. He was meant to be a Predicon, and a Predicon he would remain, but could he do so under Megatron's command, knowing what the leader had done to him? Even if it was misguided, if he had been born Maximal Megatron would feel no regret for his actions. Then again if he was born Maximal his decision would be an easy one. Maximals and Predicons both had hurt him terribly in his young life, and he could follow neither, not anymore.

Finally he felt the weight lift off of his head, and he painfully turned it. He saw Scorpinok giving him a concerned look. He had always felt a kinship with him before. Both had been deathly loyal to Megatron. That was yet another friend lost. Megatron moved up next to Scorpinok, and removed the last boulder that was pinning Chronose himself, then reached a hand down to pull him to his feet. "I assure you the spider will pay for his deception Chronose. I once had a son that shared your name before I was arrested, and my wife was killed in a Maximal jail. I do not know what his life was, nor where he went after, but I would make it up to him if I could."

They locked optics, understanding passing between one another. "He would have led a horrible life Megatron, filled with pain and suffering at the hands of P.E.L.M and it's doctors. He would not find it easy to forgive his father."

Megatron nodded, his face expressionless. "No, I thought not."

"My service under you is ended Megatron. I cannot follow a man who I do not trust or respect." He looked at Optimus. "Yet I am not a Maximal, nor will I ever be. I am from a great line of Predicons, and despite the treachery of my family I would not shame them by becoming one of you." He looked back at Megatron. "I work alone now."

Megatron nodded. "I would ask one more thing of you. The aliens who attempted to kill you have trapped Waspinator and a Maximal, and I believe they intend to destroy the rest of us. Your old friends have requested the assistance of all psychics to stop them, Maximal and Predicon alike. They will be waiting for you in grid Xephron."

He nodded, and looked at Blaze, who was being helped to her feet by Blackarachnia. "Then I shall join them once she is ready to leave."

Megatron watched him silently for several moments. "Whatever Predicon family you are descended from, I am sure your father would be proud of the man you have become." A small smile twitched onto Chronose's his face for just a moment, but he quickly hid it, and nodded. Blaze looked at him, and turned on her jets. He moved to do the same. "One more thing Chronose."

"Just one?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"Should you see Tarantulus, do what you will to him, but make sure he remains alive. I still wish to evoke punishment on him for deceiving me into harming you."

He nodded. "It will be done." He said, then he took of with Blaze for grid Xephron.

"Well now what do we do boss?" Quickstrike asked.

Megatron looked at Optimus, who nodded. "We are of little use in the battle to come. We return to base and..." His optics shut for a moment, an uncharacteristic look of pain on his face. "Pray for those who fight it."

Leppender ran in between Tigatron and Flash, with Talon in her mouth. Talon seemed to be enjoying the trip, looking around, and mewing excitedly. She wished for the innocence of the baby she was carrying. She wasn't exactly sure how she knew it, but she knew that to free Cheetor and Rampage from the alien's grip, the children who carried half their sparks had to be there.

She heard Flash sniff the air from next to her. "Dash is just ahead." She heard the fear in his voice, but neither her or Tigatron could say anything to comfort him without stopping, and setting down the children.

Just as the tree line leading toward the swamps came into view, they spotted a white wolf standing in front of them. Flash began to slow down, so they matched his pace. When they reached Dash he looked at Flash painfully, and walked up to Leppender. He rubbed his nose against Talon's face, who immediately began purring. "Hello Snowflake. Are they taking care of you?" He scowled at Tigatron and Leppender.

Flash growled. "Megatron lied to us Dash! Tarantulus is Phobia, and when I took them he was using them for more of his crazy experiments. He had a needle in her stomach, and had Hawkeye trapped in a cage!"

Dash looked stunned. "So that's why you fled with them... I thought... It might have been what I said to you." He said looking at the ground.

"No. I was hurt by it, but it was when Megatron came at me I realized that he had lied to me, and that Tarantulus was really Phobia. That's why I left bro, it wasn't because of you."

The twin wolves ran at each other, and rubbed one another's faces happily. "I'm so relieved. You really look like you're doing well for yourself sparkling."

Flash grinned. "And now you can join us! We can fight Megatron and Phobia together!"

Dash moved away from Flash slightly, and looked sad. "I can't. Yes Megatron lied to us, but I can't forgive the Maximals for what they did to me in P.E.L.M. Yours seem to be a good group of people." He said looking at Leppender and Tigatron. "And they do contain many of my old and dear friends, but I can't bring myself to leave Megatron. He and I have grown very close."

Flash's eyebrows went up in surprise. "You mean you and him...."

Dash smiled. "He may be a bit of a megalomaniac, but he has given me the love I have longed for my entire life. I cannot leave him, or betray him. I know he only lied to try and win us over, but to be honest he had already won my affection from the first moment I laid optics on him."

Flash winced. "That kinda grosses me out, the thought of you and him... um...."

Dash smiled. "Getting intimate?"

"Bro don't say it like that!" Flash yelled, jumping back. Leppender and Tigatron chuckled. "Whatever, I am happy you've found what you were looking for, but you know I'll never fire on you right?"

Dash smiled. "Nor would I. If we're lucky this peace will last, and we won't have to worry about that.

A loud roar made them all jump. They looked up in time to see Blaze and Chronose landing next to them. "So have we missed the party?"

Flash smiled. "You're just in time. I'm glad the aliens chose to do this when they did, I hadn't put dinner in the oven yet. We won't have to worry about coming back to a burned meal!"

Blaze laughed. "It will be burned by the time you're finished cooking it." Then she gave him a warm smile. "Good thing I like my food the same way I like my enemies, extra crispy."

They smiled at one another, and Dash shook his head. "I was hoping I could convince you to return, but now I know I don't stand a chance. It's good to see you again Mystic, just make sure you take good care of my brother."

Blaze glared at Dash. "What are you talking about? I can't stand this guy, he's a self righteous, overgrown hairball!"

Flash smiled. "And you're as full of hot air as a weather balloon, with an ego twice as big."

Chronose snarled. "Enough time for talk later. We have a job to do."

Leppender nodded, and set down Talon. "Before we move on I should fill you all in briefly." They looked at her curiously. "Last night I saw one of these aliens in a dream, along with Sonar who warned me that they were going to attempt to kill me. Earlier today she came to me in a vision, and told me that they had trapped half of Cheetor and Rampage's sparks, while the other halves lived on in Hawkeye and Talon. That is why I insisted we bring the children. She also told me that the aliens are intending to kill everyone on Cybertron, and use Airazor and Waspinator to create a new breed of Cybertronians that will be under their influence."

They all stared at her in shock. It was Chronose that broke the silence. "I can't believe you! Kill all of Cybertron? How do we know that this wasn't just some dream brought on by fear?"

"Because of this." Leppender transformed, and showed them Sonar's ring. "You all remember this. When I went to investigate a set of footsteps near some bushes this fell out of them. I was just holding it in my hand when I passed out, and received the vision. When I awoke it was on this finger. I believe it will enable Sonar, Rampage, and Cheetor to help us fight them when we get there, and that's why she left it for me."

Chronose moved close, and sniffed the ring. His expression was pained. "It was hers alright. She was like a mother to me in P.E.L.M."

Leppender nodded, and went back to beast mode. "Us psychics were created by the Vok, probably their original intent was for us to be that new breed, but for some reason they have decided to eliminate all life on Cybertron, normals and psychics alike. We share their power, and thus are the only ones who can stop them. If we fail Cybertron as we know it will be destroyed, Airazor and Waspinator will be nothing more than a genetic experiment for the Vok, and both of our factions, everyone we care for on this planet, will be killed, with our sparks held hostage by them for all eternity, never finding rest in the Matrix, just like Cheetor, Rampage, and Sonar."

Tigatron set down Hawkeye. "I loved Cheetor very much, he was like a son to me." He looked down at Hawkeye, who was staring at him solemnly. "When he came back as my son I was thrilled, but even though he is with me again, I cannot be at peace knowing that he is suffering under the torment of the Vok. I will use all my power to save him, no matter what the cost."

Hawkeye put his paws on Tigatron's leg, and rubbed his small head against his father's cheek, purring as if to say "Thank you."

Chronose winced painfully. "Rampage tried to tell me about my past, and that all I knew was nothing but a lie. Now I can remember P.E.L.M, and his kindness to me there. I always thought of him as my father, and Sonar my mother. Though I was a deranged, and quite difficult child," He chuckled. "I still am, he understood what I felt, and tried to show me the truth about who I was. I must make amends to both him and Cheetor for causing their deaths, and thus entrapment by the Vok. Even if it means my life I will do what is right for the first time in my life, and free them of their imprisonment."

Dash moved in front of them all. "We are unique, each and every one of us. Maximal, Predicon, young, old, male, and female, but we all share one thing in common. We are psychics, and joined with one another by our power. Now at last after all the years of torment we endured, of all the time we spent apart, this family, _our _family is reunited once more to take down the ones who first set us apart from the rest of our world, and who brought us together from the start, and at the end. We will fight for our right to live, and the rights of those who oppressed us."

They all nodded, and smiled. "It is time. Let us save our friends, and our future." Leppender said. She picked up Talon as Tigatron took Hawkeye, and they all ran into the swamp forest. Behind them a dark cloud began to grow over the territories controlled by each faction.

Optimus, Dinobot, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia entered the base just as a strange black cloud began to form over the base. "This is exactly what happened when Blaze and I encountered the Predicons!" Silverbolt said with a quick glance at the sky, as the roof hatch above them closed.

"Then it looks like the aliens have arrived. I hope the others will make it in time." Optimus said as Dinobot hopped off his airboard.

Rinox looked at them nervously. "I've made sure all systems are at full power. I'm bringing the defense grid online now."

Optimus looked out the window as a flash of sheet lightning lit the sky directly above them, his expression full of concern. Blackarachnia slapped him on the back of the head. "Oh don't get all sappy on us, she'll be fine!"

A bolt of lightning struck the base, causing it to shake violently. "Surely much better off than us if we take too many more hits like that." Silverbolt said.

Optimus took a deep breath, and tried to force his worry to the side. For the moment his main concern had to be for those who were standing in front of him. "Everyone get to your stations. I want full scans of that storm. If we can figure out the energy frequency of that lightning, we may be able to find a way to lessen the damage."

They all ran to their stations, looking slightly relieved. Optimus took a seat at one, and looked out at the storm through the view screen. "Leppender.... Please come back to me safely." He whispered.

Leppender and the others all stared in awe at the vine dome as they reached the center of the forest. Leppender walked forward cautiously. "This is where my pod fell, exactly where it fell."

Blaze shivered. "That's way too creepy. Of all the places on the planet they could have done this, why the exact spot you entered this world from?"

Leppender looked at the vines. She had a vague memory of them wrapping themselves around her, and giving her back her life. The only one she had ever told that to was Airazor. She suddenly thought of something that made her afraid. If she was only alive because the aliens had brought her back to life, what would happen to her when they destroyed them? She had thought she survived the alien heat wave, and that she had perhaps been struggling to live. She always assumed it was her powers that summoned the vines, but now she knew beyond a doubt that she had died in it, and her spark had been held captive by the aliens, just like Cheetor, Sonar, and Rampage. She knew it was the aliens that put her spark back into her body, and used the vines to activate her. How many other Maximal protoforms were trapped by them too, unable to find rest in the Matrix?

Flash suddenly lifted his nose, and growled. The others looked at him. "Phobia."

They heard a rustle in the bushes behind them, and turned to see him pointing a gun with a large flask of green fluid attached to it, right at them. "I knew you'd come here. At last I will do what I should have a long time ago, and kill all you psychics."

Tigatron set down Hawkeye, and growled. "You are outnumbered and outmatched Phobia. The time has come for you to pay for your crimes against us, and all our kind."

"I don't think so pussycat. You see this?" He said lifting his gun a little higher. "It is filled with a serum I developed a long time ago to kill you. It will turn your own powers against your bodies. The first one to move dies, and I assure you there's enough serum in here to kill each and every one of you."

Chronose growled. "You not only tortured me in P.E.L.M, but you convinced my own father to do the same. You manipulated us both, and caused us more suffering than anyone can even begin to imagine. I'll kill you before you can pull the trigger!" He shouted as he transformed.

"Chronose, no!" Dash shouted. Tarantulus fired, hitting Chronose just below the neck. He fell to the ground, his body convulsing with electricity. "CHRONOSE!!!" Dash cried.

Chronose lifted his head to look at him, his eyes pleading. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead he let out a great sigh, and his head dropped. The sparks of electricity stopped shooting around him, and though his eyes were open, they could no longer see Dash. They all stared in stunned disbelief as his spark rose from his body. Quick as lightning a green ray of light shot out of the vine dome, and grabbed his spark, pulling it into itself as though it were alive. The entire dome began to glow a bright green. "They've become aware of our presence!" Leppender shouted.

The ground under them began to shake, and Tarantulus fell to his knees. "I was doing what you couldn't! They were a danger to us all, and I neutralized them! I beg for your mercy!"

On the top of the dome a stasis pod emerged. A giant skull with tentacles, and large green eyes seemed to grow out of the pod, it's tentacles attached to the top of it. The creature looked down at Tarantulus with disgust. "You foul one did not know of us back on Cybertron. You did not know our agenda, and not only did you instigate the torture of our creations, but you lead such horrible acts. You continued to commit them here, manipulating those around you to serve your own twisted purpose. You beg for my mercy? What makes you think you deserve it?" The Vok's eyes glowed even brighter, and a ray of green light hit Tarantulus. He cried out as he was disintegrated.

Leppender transformed. "You're no better than he was Vok!" The head turned to look at her, and the others transformed. "You toy with creation, giving us all a portion of your own power, and then just decide to end it! You keep hold of the sparks that have died on this world for your own purpose! Now you plan to use my best friend to try and manipulate more lives, destroying an entire race in the process! It is you who deserves no mercy from us!"

The Vok stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he spoke. "You were our greatest experiment. You allowed us to see this world, to touch it with your hands, to feel the passion of love, and suffering of torment. It is because of you that we know we must end the experiment, and begin anew. We created you, and shall destroy you as we wish."

Leppender glared at him. "I will use the power you gave me, and the connection you forged between us to destroy you, and make sure you can never harm our people." She said in a voice of calm anger.

"And you would die along with me." He said.

The others stared at her in horror. She smiled. "If I am to die either way, I shall face my death, and give my life for the ones that I love!"

Tigatron moved next to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "You swore to Optimus you would return! You promised to marry him after this was over!"

She bowed her head, an ironic smile playing on her lips. "How can I marry him if he and I are both dead? No brother there will be no happy ending for he and I. For him he will live, and find joy in the salvation of our people, and for me there is only an ending. If only to know he will live, I can find joy in my death."

Tigatron looked heartbroken, but his expression turned to one of firm resolve. "Then we do this together. To save the ones we love. My power is yours to use sister."

"And mine!" Blaze yelled, running up to stand next to Leppender's other side.

"Count me in!" Flash and Dash said in unison, moving to stand beside, and slightly behind her. Talon and Hawkeye moved behind her, and pressed their heads to each of her legs.

"If you wish to face your death now, then so be it." The Vok said calmly. "I shall use all my power to destroy you, and then use the power of your sparks to destroy your friends."

"You won't get the chance." Leppender said. She put her hands together, and a warm ball of golden light began forming between them. The others placed their hands on her shoulders, and closed their optics, focusing their powers into her to strengthen her own.

The Vok's eyes glowed a bright green again, and a ray of light shot from them. Leppender looked up, and aimed her hands toward the beam. She began releasing her power, creating a ray of golden light to push back the Vok's. The two strands of energy met, and Leppender felt an instant drain. The Vok was much more powerful than she had anticipated. She focused on the link she knew he had with her, and tried to use his own power against him.

She was able to prevent his beam from getting any closer, but she wasn't able to push it back toward him. She felt her energy reserves as well as those supporting her beginning to deplete, while the Vok's power seemed to remain nearly the same.

Suddenly Hawkeye's and Talon's eyes began to glow a blue that was so bright, it was almost white. She felt two sets of hands touching her back, and turned around. Standing behind here were Cheetor and Rampage. They were semitransparent, and she could see their sparks in their chests, but they smiled at her. "You're doing great Trioptica." Rampage said.

"We know you can do it, cause you've got us behind you!" Cheetor said with a warm smile.

She let out a sob. "Cheetor.... Rampage...."

Rampage smiled, and looked toward the dome. Two more people seemed to emerge from the vines, and float toward them. Sonar smiled at her, and took a place in front of her, and just to her right. "Trioptica, you will succeed. The time has come for us to rest in peace, away from the Vok. You cannot lose with us by your side."

Chronose moved up to her other side, and placed a hand on her forearm. He smiled at her as well. "It's alright, I know I'm going to find the happiness and peace I was denied in life. I won't let him rob me of that." He looked directly at Dash, and his expression became serious. "Dash, tell Megatron.... tell my father that I am proud to be his son. Take good care of him, I know you love him very much."

Dash looked at him, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to remain standing. "I will! I promise!"

Several more people seemed to float out of the dome, all bots without beast modes, all of them killed in the Vok's heat wave. They gathered behind Leppender, those that could not reach her, touched someone else to transfer their energy to them, then to her. The golden ray coming from Leppender began to push back the Vok's green one. The Vok's expression was one of terror. "It is finished Vok!" Leppender yelled as the beam connected with him. The alien let out a terrible cry of agony, and dissolved.

A green light seemed to explode from Leppender's chest, then she fell backwards, her optics shutting down, and a look of serenity on her face. "SISTER!!!" Tigatron cried as he caught her. He held her against him, sobbing and crying out in anguish.

The vine dome began to wither, and fell apart, the vines turning to dust as they hit the ground. Airazor helped Waspinator to his feet, and supported him as they walked toward the group of bots, and spirits. As she approached and saw the carnage she cried out, and let go of Waspinator. "Oh, Leppender!" She sobbed, and collapsed next to Tigatron, her head resting on Leppender's chest.

The spirits around them looked on with sorrow. Sonar knelt down next to them. "I am afraid she cannot find rest. She did not destroy the Vok, because she feared doing so would destroy all of you, so she sent him away, sealing him and all his kind in another dimension... as well as herself."

Tigatron let out a renewed cry of sorrow as he cradled his sister. The spirits of Rampage and Cheetor looked at one another, and nodded, before disappearing. Sonar looked at those around them. "It is time for us to go. We must complete our journey to the Matrix, and find our peace. I am truly sorry for the loss of her. She was a dear friend, and a very courageous woman. She will be missed both here, and in the Matrix." With that said, all of the spirits seemed to dissolve into their sparks, and they rose up into the sky to rejoin the Matrix at last.

Megatron looked outside anxiously. The cloud that had hovered over the base, and shot lightning down at them had suddenly vanished. He knew that Chronose and Dash must have succeeded in destroying the alien, and freeing Waspinator, but he was worried. "It should not take them this long to return from grid Xephron, even if they were on foot." He muttered to himself.

His scanner suddenly beeped at him. "Two Predicon signatures detected, bearing 1,4,2,9." He felt his spark freeze in his chest, and began walking toward them.

"They beat the alien, but were too late to save Waspinator, that is it. He is expendable, the others are not and they know it." He muttered as he walked. He stopped in his tracks as they came into view. Dash was moving slowly, gently holding onto Waspinator's arm. Behind them they dragged a mat of woven reeds, and on it lay.... "CHRONOSE!" Megatron screamed.

He ran toward them, and pushing past them he knelt at Chronose's head. He placed a hand on his chest to feel his spark's pulse. There was none. "No, no, NO! You were to stay you hear me? You were to stay and rebel against me! You were to defeat this old fool, and take his place.... YOU HEAR ME BOY?!" He screamed in rage.

Chronose did not move, did not respond in any way. Megatron screamed, and began punching his chest. "Primus damn you! Damn you right to the Pit! You took my son! You took him when I had found him at last!"

The other Predicons heard Megatron yelling, and started running out of the base. Dash knelt down next to him. "Sir, the others are coming."

Megatron wanted to scream, to lash out at something, anything, but his pride held him in check. He could not show weakness in front of his troops. There would be time to grieve for his son later. He stood up, and folded his hands behind his back. When the others arrived he glared at them. "Take him inside and prepare his body. He died a hero of the Predicons, and is to be treated as such, or so help me you will join him." He said in his usual tone of quiet anger.

Inferno, Scorpinok, Quickstrike, and Rattrap all moved to pick him up, and carry him inside, each of them with identical expressions of deep sorrow. Terrorsaur put an arm around Waspinator, kissed his cheek lightly, and flew him back to the base.

Dash remained next to Megatron, who was staring silently into the distance. He followed Megatron's gaze. "How did it happen?" He finally asked in a calm voice.

"Tarantulus used a viral weapon on him that turned his own powers against him. It wasn't instant, but it wasn't slow either." Dash glanced at Megatron. A single tear ran down his cheek, but his expression remained the same. "The alien vine dome that was confining Waspinator grabbed his spark, then the alien appeared, and killed Tarantulus with a single shot."

Megatron's face grew tense. "So the foul beast suffered a much swifter death than he deserved. How ironic it is that my son who was only being the man I turned him into had to die a painful death, his revenge unfulfilled, his hatred for me complete, and his spark trapped by an alien race, whilst the one who convinced me to go against my only son was granted a swift death. Primus must truly hate me to torment me so."

Dash felt tears welling up in his own optics. "When we were fighting the Vok, his spirit came to help us. He said to me 'Tell my father I am proud to be his son.'"

Megatron fell over into Dash, who instantly put his arms around him. He gritted his teeth, and although he refused to cry, his chest heaved as though he were. "He did not leave hating me.... For that I am truly.... truly..." He took a deep breath, and stood up. He looked Dash straight in the optics. "You have been a loyal servant to me Dash, and have always given me honesty along with your loyalty. Tell me now, do you think my son wishes for me to continue this war?"

Dash shook his head. "No. Chronose lived a life of pain and suffering through war and neglect. He said that he was alright with his death because he was going to know the happiness and peace he never did in life. If there had been peace when he arrived here, then you would have been able to know right away who he was, and leaving here with the Maximals you would have had many years of joy together." Dash looked away as tears began streaming down his face. "It's sad that his life was so harsh that he could only be happy when he died." Dash looked up at Megatron, who's face was filled with shock and grief. "Your son desired peace and happiness more than anything."

Megatron closed his optics, and put an arm around Dash, pulling him close. "Then peace is the gift I give to my son. I will inform the Maximals of our surrender in the morning."

Dash leaned against him, and put a hand on Megatron's chest. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Megatron held him even tighter as he watched the blood red sun sinking below the horizon. "This night, and every night from now on."

It was a somber mood back at the Maximal base. Leppender's body lay on the command table, her serene face looking out of place among her grieving allies. They walked up to her one at a time, and gently touched her cheek, or her hand. Some whispered soft words to her that nobody else could hear. Everyone approached her except Optimus. He stood against the wall staring at her, his face frozen with disbelief.

Airazor approached her last, carrying Talon and Hawkeye. She set them down next to her, and bent to kiss her forehead. She let out a gasping sob, and covered her mouth. Tigatron came up behind her, and held her as she cried.

Hawkeye and Talon walked to either side of Leppender, and looked at each other. Suddenly their eyes began to glow. Above them Cheetor and Rampage appeared. Those that hadn't been at the dome stared in awe. "Sorry we ran out on you before without saying goodbye." Cheetor said.

Rampage nodded. "We figured it would be best if we left quickly, before the portal she created to lock away the Vok grew too old."

The Maximals gasped at them. Optimus stepped forward. "A...are you saying you went after her?"

Cheetor and Rampage grinned at one another, then clasped hands. A light began shining from between them. The light grew, and seemed to explode. When it dissipated a spark was hovering between them, right over Leppender. They watched excitedly as her spark slowly drifted down into her body. A moment later her optics flashed on, and she began gasping for breath. Optimus ran to her, and took her in his arms. She seemed disoriented for a moment, but then she smiled, and held Optimus. "You're back.... Thank Primus you came back...." Optimus sobbed.

Leppender smiled at him. "I told you I would return. I intend to marry you after all." Optimus pulled her into a passionate kiss, and she held him returning it just as eagerly. When they parted she looked up at Cheetor and Rampage. "What will you do now?"

They smiled at her. "It's not fair to let these kids live with only half a spark each, or to die and take them with us." Cheetor said.

Rampage smiled. "Sonar will be waiting for me when my time has come, but now I can live a new life, where I will finally know what it's like to have parents that love me."

Airazor sobbed. "You know it."

They smiled at those around them. "We will be Talon and Hawkeye, but their consciousness will be their own, to be shaped by those around them. Even though you won't meet us again until we're all in the Matrix together, we will be there, and we will be watching." Cheetor said.

"So make sure you don't do anything stupid!" Rampage said with a laugh.

Dinobot moved forward looking guilty. "Cheetor... I..."

Cheetor smiled. "If it's about your payment, you still get it. And don't start going on about how you didn't keep up your end of the deal! I'm technically still alive aren't I? I'm just in a different body now."

Dinobot bowed his head, tears streaming down his face. He looked up, his face filled with gratitude. "Thank you Cheetor. Thank you for everything."

"No problem! Just make sure you give your wife a hug from me, ok?"

The others looked at Dinobot in stunned disbelief, obviously surprised to hear that he was married. Dinobot ignored them, and smiled at Cheetor. "I will."

"Just one more thing." Cheetor said looking at Blaze. "I've been watching you, and I know that you really do love me. Heck I think I knew it the moment you fell for me back in that vent at the Pred base."

Blaze let out a chuckle that was half a sob. "You're wrong... I fell in love with you when you saved me from dying in that storm, and I woke up to hear your confession of devotion and love." She started crying. "It was the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me!"

"Well it was from the heart." He said. He moved in front of her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "But Blaze, just because I had to die, I don't want you to lock away the love you feel for someone else. I know you felt that love for a very long time, but couldn't act on it while you were in P.E.L.M. You're free now to live, and love whoever you want." He looked at Flash and smiled. "He's a good guy, a lot like me. He'll treat you right, and I know he loves you too."

Flash walked up beside her, and smiled at Cheetor. "Man I wish I could have met you while you were alive. You woulda made one ultra gear friend."

Cheetor smiled. "We already are friends. Thanks for everything you've done for me in my new life so far, and take good care of Blaze for me."

"You can count on it!" He said.

Cheetor and Rampage's spirits faded, and their sparks slowly moved down into Talon and Hawkeye. They fell over slowly, and closed their eyes for a moment. Airazor and Tigatron moved up next to them. They opened their eyes slowly, and mewed at them, as if to say "What happened?"

Tigatron smiled, and picked them up. "My children.... You are more dear to me than ever before!"

They nuzzled Tigatron, purring happily. Leppender watched them happily for a few moments while leaning against Optimus, feeling as though her life was finally complete. She turned to look out the view screen as the sun rose, bringing with it a new dawn for them all.

The End.

Want to know more?

Just read my final notes and thanks right below!

_ In February of 2001 I got my first computer from an old teacher. The very first thing I did with it was write Oracle. I had only begun reading and writing about a month beforehand, and had little skill with either, but I had a story in my heart that I wished to express, and hoped to someday share with others. Back then I didn't know about , or even have access to the Internet. That would come five years later. I didn't know then that it would take me almost 9 years to complete the series, or even that it would turn out this way, but now at last the final installment of Beast Wars Evolved is complete. I want to thank everyone who's read this series from the bottom of my heart. This was my first brain child, and to see it come to a close is somewhat depressing and relieving all at once. Though there have been no reviews on this story, and I do not know what people thought of it, I am grateful to those of you who read this far into it, because that means you have enjoyed taking this journey with me, and I am glad to have taken it with you._

_ Though each and every one of you who has read this has my thanks, I would like to take a moment to recognize those who helped inspire this story. Firstly I would like to thank my dearest friend Rochelle, my first and toughest critic, who is to date the only person that is not afraid to tell me if something I have written does not sound good. Even though she was never a Beast Wars fan, or even watched the series, her advice was pivotal to the success of this story._

_ Secondly I would like to thank Brandi. It was her that convinced me to add more characters, starting with Blaze and Chronose. She even chose their names, though I must also apologize to her for changing Blaze's Cybertronian name from what she had requested. After a fight between us, I changed it to Mystic. I would like you all to know now that the original name of Blaze was meant to be Pixie, and although the name is different, I still decided to base her personality on you Brandi. Thank you for the wonderful gift of a character with such a fun loving, and pure personality._

_ Finally I would like to thank four wonderful women, who may live a world away from me, but without whom this story would never have become as in depth, or heartfelt as it is. Each of them helped me to improve my vocabulary, and word composition skills, as well as to visualize the life of a psychic. Without them Leppender would have remained what she was in the first and second chapters, a bland and detached sub-character, without a true personality. You helped create an entire world within a story, a tale that will live on for all time in our hearts, and the hearts of our children. Soultail Omega-Light, Shockbox, Aeris Leonheart, and PinkPather9.7...... Soul, Shockie, Sky, Pink..... You four are some of the most important people in my life, and very dear to me. I owe you more than I could ever express. I love each of you very much, and hope that someday I can meet you all face to face, to tell you how much you have changed my life for the better, and how grateful I am._

_ These six women I've mentioned have been the most important people in my life to date, and though some of them were not yet a part of my life while I was writing certain chapters, this entire work is dedicated to all of them. Rochelle, Brandi, Soul, Shockie, Sky, and Pink, Beast Wars Evolved was for you._

_ With that I bid farewell to the world of Beast Wars Evolved. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy my other works, as well as any more I will write in the future. Goodbye._


End file.
